Sonic Riders Sonic Team VS My OC'S
by Adriana Dark
Summary: Sonic and co enter the Annual Riders Festival in Future City meeting new rivals. 2 sides of 5 teams each, competing. 400,000 rings and the 7 chaos emeralds up for grabs for either side, anything goes! But who's really hosting this once in a lifetime gig? Rated M for cursing, slight sexual theme
1. What To Do Little Vixen?

All OC's in this chapter belong to me, mew...

I might forget some chapter, but I'll try to remember XD: **_ALL SONIC CANON CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, SEGA PWNS._**

* * *

[Future City, 164 Techno Street] [6 a.m] [Third Person]

Moments as the sun rises are always slow.

Even one that doesn't love to be in the sunlight is out. She admires the color but the heat was too much for her, especially during hot summer days.

She sits upon her home roof, just thinking with legs straight forward and arms crossed behind her head. The home was quite large, three stories high and about a football field wide. Once a princess of royalty in the Dark Society is now just an outcast fitting in many mobians of different types as she calls family in an expensive home.

Adriana Angela Dark, -Adri for short- lived and still lives a well separated life from her parents. She is a black, red streaked vixen. She wears comfortable clothes, a black and grey turtle neck sweater revealing her midriff so not to get too warm. Red suspenders, dark, old jean skirt, red boots with a pattern of black and bright, neon green on the soles of her sharp boots. The petite vixen lives up to her species with a small, hourglass figure but is usually hidden by large sweater. Don't let her redden cheeks fool you for anything.

Adriana's dark tanned muzzle frowns. She's slipping off her bills again.

Her brown, fingerless gloves reaches in her right pocket, opening a wrinkled contest sheet.

The Annual Riders Festival is back in Future City!

_Winners of this year's Rider Festival (hosted by Zero Eggs Inc.) will win 400,000 rings and the 7 chaos emeralds. It's on a first come, first serve so hurry now to enter!_

_Description:_

_This year would be the first year where things are going to shake up a llttle. The old, memorable tracks you all know and love will be of use again, but two teams from opposing sides would compete. _

_That's the new things! Only 10 teams would be accepted and the teams would be spilt again into dividing sides. The best part is that EACH team would win 400,000 rings with the 7 chaos emeralds to share upon themselves. _

_RULES:_

_Anything goes! Abilities of flight, speed, and special powers are welcomed, also powers of any sort are allowed. Weapons and even distractions of any sorts can be of u__se against opposing teams. **But you must be in the participating team, no cheating. Disqualification will be in place for the interfering team. If the side wins or the team has already raced they will still not get the prize.**_

_Requirements:_

_-You're own gear, please_

_-At least two chaos emeralds for first five teams_

_-You may be able to change your ability for your team's sake. The limit is 1, so choose carefully. Ex: if you're a speed type but want to be a power to balance your team, you are free to use power gear._

_- Your belongings because you will be staying at the Zero Egg Inc., where three master bedrooms will be free for every team. With food, water, etc._

_**Riders, start your gears and go!**_

"This is perfect... 400 grand, chaos emeralds I can pretty much sell for 40,000... can't shake that odd feeling. It must be too good to be true..." Adriana mutters to herself, biting her lip and rereading the smaller print. The Zero Egg Incorporation sounds so familiar, almost mocking her how obvious it is. She still isn't sure if she should go out and ride since its been so long. She hangs her head low, her long bangs covering her face.

"Adriana? You there?" A red hedgehog whispers, popping her small head out of the attic window. She has reddish fur with blue streaks in the ends of her long, wavy hair and bangs that seems a bit spiky.

Jennifer says,"Someone's in the computer waiting for a talk with you."

_Eggman?_

It rattles her mind that a rounded, no class villain would want with her. She heard many things about him, in the news, television shows, books, everywhere. And most of the media involved his losses to Sonic the Hedgehog. Not one single win or threat did Eggman issue to the civilians in this city or the next or her own home land.

"Eeep!" Jenn squeels as she sees the two teens hop down the attic window where she is or was at that moment.

"Oh, wait!" Jenn stops the two from taking the stairs. She gently kicks boxes of old clothes and toys. With a loud crash from maybe a not so gentle kick reveals an elevator. "Eric just made it, but it took a while since Steel kept screwing up the wires. Gave 'em a good talking to, alright."

She didn't say a word, from the dim light of the attic her lips are in a straight line. "Come on. It's just an elevator. I'll be impressed when I can just use my voice to get me there than pressing buttons. Or! An elevator with music," Adriana shrugs, leaning on the elevator.

"With Eric, I'm betting he did." Jenn giggles.

Jennifer tries it, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers as if she wishing with great hope. "Basement!"

_Ding!_

* * *

The basement can be described in just two words: Sci-fi looking. The room has its color of neon blue almost, even with the lights on. The many monitors of the room usually provides enough light.

"Where is she?" Eggman demands, obviously needing to do some other things than wait for a vixen. "Does she even live here?"

Eric sighs for the fifth billion time, slumping and looking back at the others. "She's coming, just wait, dammit," Eric mutters, Eggman not hearing a word. Eric Falk is a light grey hedgehog with red and white plaid collared shirt. Ripped up, old blue jeans and bright green and black sneakers.

"It's about time." Eric calls, turning his rolling chair to the back, where the new elevator is placed. His blue tinted, sunglasses take two figures walking out. "There's still a few bugs with it, we ended up in the ball room!"

Jennifer twirls out of the elevator, with Adri right behind her. "I wanted to go to the ballroom. It works like a charm, hon!" Jenn compliments, having Eric scratch his head in embarrasment. "Heh, thanks, Jenn. What about you, Ad-"

"Helllo? Is she here _now_? Stop wasting time you pestering hedgehog!" Eggman bellows, a few crashes are heard in the background.

"Yeah- yes! She's freakin' here!" Eric yells back, slamming a buttom to show a full video connection with Eggman's and his cameras, steaming with the same anger.

"What do you want with us?" Adriana asks, cutting straight to the chase. She met him once before, actually fighting him herself. Eggman stole jewels that were supposed to go bought by them. In the end Eggman fought back, still losing a brain washer in the middle of ocean. He dropped some metals of junk on the five teams, everyone was safely away, with exception of Adri who felt the first blow coming down on them. She leans carefully on the controls, Eric instead let her sit on the chair. He couldn't risk anything she pressed by accident.

Eggman's postures straighten as he gets to his meeting. "I want to make a deal with the one and only leader of this joint."

Adriana's eyes narrow, just what is he smiling about that is all so amusing?

"What are you trying to say?"

"Have you heard of the Rider's Festival that's starting real soon here, in Future City?"

"Oh! I heard of it, it sounds like so much fun! We should seriously enter!" Jennifer's happy, high-pitch voice interrupted the seriousness in the room. Some glare at her for being a nuisance while others nod in agreement. Adriana shakes her head, looking back up to the baffled Eggman, trying to regain his hearing.

"Right, I heard of it." Adriana's dark tone responds, crossing her arms. She remembers the corperation who's holding it.

_Zero Eggs Inc..._

Maybe more people are involved with Eggman's dirty plans this time.

"Well!" Eggman laughs,"We might just have a job just right for _your_ shadowy self!"

"She's _**not**_ interested." Eric's voice interrupts this time, not liking the sound of any partnership with villains. He hates it as much as Sonic himself, he won't stand for anymore of it.

"Don't answer for her, hedgehog. What are you? Her boyfriend?" Eggman rages, he didn't want her answer influenced by her comrades that actually have a conscience.

Adriana scoffs at the question, hitting Eric on the back of his head since she sees him smiling.

"I'll tell you more of the details when I arrive at your home. You'll have the option to agree or disagree, but certainly there are many things up for grabs if you do work for me... That is all," Eggman smirks one more time at the mobians, closing the connection.

"No, _no, **NO!**_" Eric and Jenn. "You are not, by any reason hanging out with that old guy. Even if he's got a million dollars to give you!"

"B-but-"

"Think about the consequences, you'll eventually lose since we have to come and get you later"

"Not to metion he's evil! No matter what he says, it could only be 50% true -even less!" Jenn tries to reason.

"I know but-"

"Not to mention he's probably going to ditch you in the end- **_I _**would!"

"Would you guys just let me explain," Adriana quickly rages, cupping Eric's mouth. The eyes that doubt every single thing Eggman is saying, stare at her, with frowns and crossed arms. What's her reason _this _time? Adriana's one ear lowers at the intense glares, while the other rises high in somewhat of a sign for thinking. She releases her hand from Eric, sighing. "Look, I know I give you guys a lot of worry and-"

"Yeah, try a lot." a voice from the crowd sneers again, many hushing him after.

"Thank you." She growls, not wanting another interruption. "A _lot _of worry where I'm heading in life, some say jail others jueve and I really don't care about that." Adriana would get in excessive amounts of trouble. Adriana continues,"I'm just going to flat out say it -we're broke. If I work for him, I can be able to pay for last, this, and probably 2 more months of the house. Not to mention food, water, and SOME occasional shopping sprees for the guys and girls."

Jenn's head pops p up, their eyes widen in realization. Adriana shrugs, still having a blank look on her expression. "I don't know, just let me check out the deal, alright?"

Eric, raised in better grounds than Adriana when it came to choosing the right thing to do, has no tolerance for any evil. "...No, it's still a high risk we can't afford. We can just handle the money as usual. You and me will organize up missions that each one will have to go to. I know we'll have enough to pay for last and this month if we all just pitch in."

Adriana exhales, thinking for a few moments, trying to come up with an escape plan already. She shifts her blood, red eyes to Eric's stern look, revealing a sly smile.

"You're just saying that so we could spend more time together," Adri taunts, pulling Eric's collars closer to her, nose to nose. She has him almost kneel, weak on his knees.

"N-not at all! It's all for the g-goodness of our friends!" Eric stumbles, reddening. Jenn cups her mouth, looking away, giggling. These two can be so cute.

"Well, I'll be going then," she says, hearing already the sound of engines out in the front.

"No! You're not!" Eric retorts.

"That was a dirty trick..." Eric weakly argues, following her in the elevator. She presses the rooftop button, picking at her nails.

"Just because you're one year older than me-"

"You can' just make up choices by yourself, you got a team to take care of too!"

"STOP CUTTING INTO MY SENTENCES!" Adri screeches, loosing her nonchalant nature.

"I don't mean to."

"Faaa- yes you do!"

The two argue on, one hand resting on her waist, his finger jabbing her shoulder in accusations.

"You know it's a bigger deal than just currency-"

"Floor 1!" Adriana yells throughout his lectures, grinning as the elevator closes, with him barely in it since she tries to shove him out.

"Why do you still go through with this?"

"You don't need to know! Now get out!"

"Never!"

* * *

"I'm so glad you understood!" Adriana cheers, more to herself since Eric is unconscious. Adri's scythe disappears from her grasp, returning to her jeweled necklace in her pocket. She kneels down, trying to hide away the large bump on his head by covering it with more quills. He starts to stir, grasping her hands as a reflex. She holds still, a bit surprised he can wake up that fast. He doesn't seem phased at all from the strike, even more serious.

"Don't accept_ **anything**_ he says. You're going to regret it... one way or another," he mutters, looking down at his hands on hers. It brings a warmth of comfort 'till this day. His eyes didn't, his sunglasses were knocked out when she hit him. Whenever Adriana looks at them without his transitional sunglasses it always sets a temperature below zero. His crystal, blue eyes leer into hers, narrowing with every moment. In a second her muzzle turns a rosy pink.

She regains her own stubborness sooner or later though.

"Don't count on it," Adriana scoffs, harshly letting go of him. She stalks off and on the ship with a redder face than usual. _What does Eric think we are? Holding my hands like that. He must be out of his mind, even before I hit him..._

_**This is my choice anyway, what does he know? **_She thinks loudly in her head, emphasizing every word while entering Eggman's ship. The petite, lost vixen must have some bit of a conscience after all. She just doesn't like listening to it.

* * *

**10.22.12: **Third time i edited this.

cut down the words by a lot. hope it's a lot better and more interesting c':

**note: for this story. there's going to be about 20 oc's of mine competing against the Sonic characters BUT YOU ONLY HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT 4. I don't want to center it about 20 just 4 maybe just 2. I'm going to use Adri and Eric the most and their sort of romance them a bit haha

but yes. please don't give up on my story for the amount of oc's. In the new ones, i'm really focusing on making it more of the sonic characters.

i've worked long and hard on my own characters so they're not your cliche sort haha

hope you enjoyed c:

-Adriana the Dark Vixen


	2. A Deal with Eggman

Re-wrote chapter 2! whoo i'm in a roll, x3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CANON CHARACTERS, SEGA DOES. ARRI AN ADRIANA ARE MINE C:**

Enjoi XDD

* * *

Adriana's redden cheeks soon get cooled off by the air conditioning in the ship. She raises her brows at the abundance of boxes over and under each other with blankets of cheap blue to try and cover them up.

Her fingerless brown glove slides against one box, countless things running inside her mind. What could it be? Some new machine guns? Something that could probably be sold for a hefty price? Betrayal is an ugly word, but no word seems to describe greed any better. Her claws pull out in a second, figuring out the density of one of the crates that says 'SECRET PROJECT PLANS; PARTS FRAGILE'. How easy can it get?

It's no good, clawing at it won't do anything at all. Adriana swipes the air, her five feet tall scythe appearing. She raises her arms, one leg struggling to keep in ground because of the weight of the scythe.

"Ah, Adriana! Welcome to my ship-" Eggman greets but stops himself from going further. He clears his throat, already seeing the dilema right in front of him. He doesn't have an IQ of over 300 for nothing.

Adriana smiles, sweat dropping. "There were bugs...?"

Eggman's eyes narrow and lowers himself to meet the petite vixen's face. Adriana has no reason to be ashamed, she keeps thinking to herself. Nothing at all, she was just being curious. Adriana sticks out her tongue very childish like, not taking any crap from this scientist. She is very much entitled to stick up for herself and not be observed by him. Eggman lets out a 'HOHOHO', laughing all the way and stands up straight again.

"Always in the defensive side, eh, my dear child?" Eggman grins at her, walking toward the small hallway toward his control room. Adriana huffs, following him. She just wants to hear what he wants from her and she'll be on her way. She couldn't help but take one last glance at those forbidden boxes. Just what exactly is in there?

Grey doors slide automatically at their approach and already she pinpoints some familiar faces. The control room neatly tucked away the wires, a wide computer screen popping up codes no one really can understand and a small table at the far corner has been brought for lounging about. This room is probably the most quiet than all the rest, and less creepy because it doesn't make eerie noises.

Adriana recognizes a red with black streaked vixen, rocking back on her chair, just relaxing. Her wavy, curls stay long and still as she thinks with her eyes closed. Almost as a statue did she not move a muscle. But the doors have to close some time and when that came, the red vixen sits upright, almost recollecting herself. Her violet eyes peer at Adriana, smiling and waving all the same.

"Arriana," Adriana smiles sadly, it's been a long time since she'd seen her cousin. Their original homes weren't close at all and now that she travels with Eggman it's not helping their relationship very well. When they do hang though, they do as many things as they can. They never get bored with each other at all.

She has on brown fingerless gloves, jean jacket that ends near her midriff, black tank top under, and baggy jeans.

"Been a long time, huh?" Arriana grins at her as Adriana pulls up a chair for herself and hesitates.

"Erm, six months?"

"Eight."

"Right..." Adriana sighs, she's been out it the past year. Nothing but trouble and debt. It seems Future City is getting too much for her to handle. She can not really express her guilt or sorry about not making any plans, these things come very hard for her. Adriana's ears twitch and her attention automatically comes to an ebony hedgehog.

Arriana turns herself to look also and with a smile and warm greeting,"Hey, Shadow."

Shadow nods, sitting on the left of Arriana as Adriana sits on the right of her. Adriana let out a smile too,"Hey, been a long time too, huh?"

Shadow nods again, looking away from the two. His interactions with others has been decreasing in some rates. He feels comfortable with talking to just one person at a time."Oh, stop being so grumpy and say words," Arriana laughs, smacking his back in a rough but buddy like way.

"How is everyone?" Eggman greets obnoxiously, finished with a few side tasks he's been putting out until now. Adriana cleans her ear, in dismay. Arri giggles at her childish ways.

"I'm glad you all have met again and had a little time to loosen up."

"Get to the chase," Adriana sneers, no mood for a long conversation that could just take five minutes. This guy really needs to simplify. Shadow and Arri nod as well. They have not been seeing much action lately. Just stealing a few parts that Eggman hasn't specifically mentioned much about.

"I like to make a deal with you"- he begins and paces slowly, arms behind his back-" All of you! There is a Grand Prix and I'm ninety nine point ninety nine percent that Sonic and friends will enter. But this isn't like any regular competition. This time the prizes are bigger and are hosted by me."

Adriana scrutinizes his face for any lies or upcoming lies. Like what Jennifer said, he might be only half.

Eggman proceeds,"And this is when all three of you come in. Shadow," he says while meeting Shadow's ruby red eyes. "I need you to compete with Omega and Arriana as Team Dark again. You had experience."

"What about Rouge?" Shadow asks motionless although Arri does not know of Rouge. Her hands grip the chair a bit more tighter.

Eggman's eyebrows go into an anger expression,"Ah, yes. That little treasure hunter. She had recently 'come to her senses', and has been spying at us for over a month. She had retrieved information on what I'm doing but hasn't told Sonic and co. yet."

"Why not?" Arri asks with annoyance. If she is a betrayer than she should have told the hero himself already.

Eggman smirks at the question,"I have made a deal with her. A ticket to paradise actually. She goes to Hawaii, away from the G.U.N and me and in return she doesn't tell Sonic or G.U.N anything. We're in the clear, for now."

They all nod and Shadow knows how Rouge is with vacation and jewels. She just can't say 'no' to these things.

"So,"-Arriana begins a little confused-"You mean to say that I will be in Shadow's team?"

"Precisely," Eggman agrees but Arri didn't let go yet. Shadow tilts his head at her view, seeing her face seem troubled. Does she have some problem with him all of a sudden?

"But how do you know Sonic won't be suspicious of me? I mean, sure, he doesn't know about me yet, but still. I need an under cover background or something."

"Ah, yes. I have already thought of that."- Eggman than has a small frown and rubbing his chin-"You and Shadow will have to pretend you two are a... couple."

Those words went slower than Eggman had expected, because to Shadow and Arri, it was as slow as a snail. "Wh-h-hat?" Arri asks blinking if this is a dream.

"That's ridiculous!" Shadow stammers, blushing a small tint of pink.

"I agree!" Arri adds blushing redder than an apple.

Eggman glares at both of the animals,"You'll do as I say! "

"B-b-but..." Arri stammers, trying to make up and excuse like Shadow is doing as well. What if the two start fighting and 'break up'? What if the two didn't seem comfortable at all about this whole commotion and make it so obvious they're not? 'What if' questions like these seem to be circling, but nothing will come to their rescue. Certain the black vixen won't at all. She stayed quiet through the whole thing, studying their movements. Quiet? Her? Ha, once in a blue moon.

She does speak, with a very cool, questioning voice,"Why not, you two? Acting is just another thing you two will have to do in this whole thing. If you can't handle something as small as being a couple, I don't know how you're going to put out when the real stuff comes in."

Oh, look who's talking.

Eggman's furry eyebrows raise a little, a bit unexpected for her to try and get them to do this. He was just about the threaten them, probably wouldn't have done much but it's the thought that counts.

Arriana does not like it when her cousin observes her, even being rude to her. She slams her fist down on the table. "Dammit, I can do this if Shadow is okay with it. I'm no softy!"

"Oh, really?" Adriana sighs, raising her eyes at Shadow. Shadow gulps a silent one, and like the last times, nods his head. He seems angered at something, but really he's trying to cover the embarrassment of this whole thing by at least keeping a mask on. Like this was never discussed.

Eggman claps his hands together,"Well, now that the worst part is over, it's your turn."

Adriana keeps her arms crossed behind her head, rocking the chair back and forth using her left boot resting on the end of the table. What ever you do, don't agree!

"Your task might be a bit challenging, especially with Sonic and his friends as the other team, but yours is better, I bet!" Eggman hollers, trying to make this as light as possible, fake confidence in them is the easiest way to go. "What better way to get the chaos emeralds than not coming after them at all but having others do them willingly... again.

Adriana, I need you to win the whole Grand Prix!"

Adriana flinches a bit at the sound of that task. Ten races in all, not to mention the lie that surround that. Playing for fun isn't going to be the best reason for her friends to come along with.

"You're probably wondering... what's in it for you? Well, you get the keep all the money, yes all the money! If you just win the Prix and give me all the chaos emeralds," Eggman grins, sounding like he's selling something.

All of it? Now you're talking. See, when it comes all down to money, there is no power in the world for this vixen to decline. She loves money. Can't get enough.

"Alright, it's a deal, Doc"

Eggman sees regret upon her face and counter attacks it. "Or,"- he begins motionless-,"you can go back to your team and say that you didn't agree to it, like a good little girl. Your parents can take care of your financial burden..again. And in return for that, you won't be queen like you wished to be all these years. You know,"- he bends to meet eye level with her glare.

Adriana growls in anger upon hearing she isn't going to get her kingdom. She doesn't want to feel cowardly to her parents and that's not going to happen any more. "I said I'll do it, didn't I?" She says through seethed teeth.

"Splendid, just making sure." Eggman says rubbing his hands evilly. They shake hands and start a new beginning, and make that an unlucky one to the fellow Sonic and friends.

Arriana doesn't know what to feel now. She knows her cousin gets into some nasty trouble, but this might be the worst. Mainly because it involves her teammates. Why didn't you refuse? She can not lecture her now, I mean, what's her own excuse?

Adriana once more shifts her gaze on the floor, sighing. _Oh, Eric. You're going to gnaw at me aren't you? We're going to fight a lot more. And I'm your villain._

* * *

**_D: Major change this chapter. It's actually way shorter C: less complicated too. Yess to time in my hands! _**

**_Review please x33_**


	3. Team Sonic meets Team Adriana: PART ONE

5/23/09- OH AND THE SONIC TEAM IS IN CLOTHES!

Tails- a prep shirt with collars up, baggy jeans, same red and whit shoes

Sonic- red shirt with his sign on the middle, baggy jeans, and same sharp red and white shoes

Knuckles- no shirt (girls screaming. LOL. JK) , loose jeans, same square like shoes with red and yellow stripes

Silver- bluse shirt with his fur showing out, baggy jeans, and futuristic boots under

and the girls are being described in the story, it's easier talking about their outfits lol(i guess...)

* * *

Team Sonic Meets Team Adriana PART ONE

[Regular View] [12pm] [Registration Tower]

"Sonic, are we there yet?" Tails whines while holding his board, The Yellow Tail, as if it it weighs like a ton. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles had walked a long way from Station Square to Future City. The heroes have really grown up, well most of them. The 16 year old Tails still has some childish traits still with him. They all are walking down the busy streets, heading for a huge high tech building that you really can't miss. "Knuckles, can you also hold Tails?" Sonic asks Knuckles, who is already holding his Blue Star and Knuckles's Red Rock. "Sure," he simply says, not bothered by holding three boards. He's a power type, it's a piece of cake. Holding them stacked up on his shoulder, walking close by his friends.

"We close, Tails?" Sonic asks and referring for Tails to check his squared gadget. Tails takes it out [I don't really know where... they don't have pockets, ya know? LOL] and turns it on.

"Just around the corner." He proclaims as he puts it back [somewhere...].

"Great! I can't wait to enter the Grand Prix again!"- Sonic yells with enthusiasm but a thought pops in his head, making stop on his little parade-,"Ya think Jet would be there?". Referring to the green hawk who a rival to Sonic. They had already raced, with Sonic winning and saving the day, but that was because they both had too. Now, it's for fun.

"It's a possibility..." Tails trails off reminiscing of Jet's team. Wave Swallow especially. Her intelligence is the same as his, but passed it with her great knowledge of Extreme Gear **_back then_**. Now, he had over the years studied Extreme Gear more carefully, and confidently feels he is as much intelligent as Wave.

"If the Babylon Rouges are coming,"- Knuckles says, joining their conversation-,"Then I can show that meat-head Storm my new combat moves.". Knuckles pound his knuckles together smirking, but almost lost balance with the boards with the sudden action. Sonic and Tails nod and laugh as well.

They finally reach the big blue tower. They walk thought the automatic doors and awe in union.

"Nice place," Sonic whistles at its largeness.

It has so many humans around doing multiple things, organizing the Grand Prix. Blue soft carpet, comfortable red chairs, mahogany tables, and peach walls were all so elegant. As they look around they spot a registration at the right corner that is to the left of a huge blue screen television. Silence still sweeps up everyone's voices, no matter how many people are here. The low rumbling of the air conditioning that blows cool air is the only the thing that has a voice box.

"Let's go register before it's to late," Tails says through all the silence, though it was hard. He tugs Sonic's arm for him to get of a trance. Sonic finally stopped awing the huge lobby and heads with Knuckles and Tails to the corner.

There, is a large middle aged lady with red messy hair and baggy eyes, just screaming to people to not provoke her. But the heroes did anyway to the blue dressed lady. Tails asks with a sophisticated voice,"Excuse me, but we would like to register.".

The lady wasn't paying attention, she still has a hand holding her head at the tall desk counter, staring beyond them, with those dead brown eyes. "Hello?" Tails asks waving his hand side to side in front of her face. No response.

"Yo lady!" Knuckles yells, annoyed from the start. He pushes her arms down for her to harshly smack herself on the brown desk. "Dude!" Sonic scolds Knuckles. _Does he want to die?_, Tails thinks as he examines the lady. She then slowly rises her face with a huge red mark, right smack in the middle of her forehead.

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles try not to laugh at the lady who is already unhappy about this. "Why you rotten kids! Why'd you do that?!"

Knuckles says through small laughs,"Sorry, we thought you were dead or something..." he holds his stomach, using Sonic to lean on. He just couldn't take the laughter and especially when the lady is mad. It just makes the red mark stand out more.

"Well I wasn't!". The lady responds standing up, showing she is alive. [Oh, darn. lol]

"Then why were you ignoring us when we asked you a question in the first place?" Tails asks, still confused how she can not even see them. Sonic and Knuckles are still holding back some laughs.

The lady rolls her eyes,"Duh. I was sleeping with my eyes open!"

All the laughing stops and Sonic looks at her wide eyed and amazed,"Whoa! Lady! You gotta teach me that!"

The lady smiles for the first time,"Well its all about your eyes trying-"

"Sonic! We didn't come so far away just to see this lady's 'oh-so' cool trick!" Tails explodes. They stare at him and the lady sits back to her seat a little puzzled at the fox's outburst. _Don't teens live for this stupid stuff?_, she asks herself. _Well there's a year of hanging around my retarded brother I'll never get back..._

Sonic sighs, he really wanted to see how it is done,"We like to enter."

"Alright." The lady says,"Registrations are there by the girl across". She points to a desk but no lady. They all slap their foreheads. Tails asks though seethed teeth,"You mean you don't give the registrations?"

All this weird event wasn't for them to meet, but the woman that is across from them. "Yep." The lady smiles her cheesy smile. Tails glares at Sonic and Sonic just gives a nervous smile and shrugs. Even though Tails got them here, Sonic sticked around a little, making a scene.

"All I wanted was a damn registration... that's all. Oh but no. I can't get that simple wish. All I get is a weird middle aged lady who knows how to sleep with her eyes open..." Tails mutters harshly, walking grumpily to the desk across with Sonic and Knuckles following.

Tails didn't see no lady, instead a huge arrow. It is pointing down the sheets of paper. It reads Registration here'. Tails twitches his eye, having enough of this. All he wanted to now is to just get to their room number, upstairs and take a power nap. (That's why its so huge! A hotel slash prix place. LOL)

Tails harshly takes a clipboard and pen also from the the desk and started righting things down in his perspective.

As the day goes by, and they finally finished with the form they gave it back to the lady who is the person to give your form to. The team's hotel room is 3A (meaning third floor, first door).

"Just a sec guys, I wanna check out the competition..." Sonic trails off as he makes himself comfortable sitting a soft couch that's right across the room, seeing the entrance. Knuckles sits next to Sonic, with crossed arms and legs. Tails sits too, exhausted and rests his head on the couch's soft red leather.

Sonic's ears then picks up some giggling. It was very faint yet bearable to hear. _It sounds just like..._

Amy Rose.

Amy enters through the white doors with no other than Silver the Hedgehog. She has changed over the years, a little better than Tails (:3). Amy ditched the red dress for a blue tank top that's halfway, white pants, and red shoes, but her headband still remains there. And also her personality except for one thing. She is over Sonic. Never to come back to his love again. The love he never returned for her. But don't just blame the Blue Wind. He just can't stay still for long, let alone wants to be tied down. Amy smiles and laughs with Silver. Silver, the silver furred hedgehog with futuristic boots and gloves is smiling a lot better, in the past than the future. Amy spots the trio and waves happily. Sonic waves back weakly just thinking why Silver is with Amy.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Amy greets enthusiastically.

"Hey Ames," Sonic smiles as Knuckles nods and Tails gives a sure smile. Sonic nods at Silver who nods back. "What is Silver doing in the past?"

Amy smiles as if it is a simple question,"I needed a power type for Team Rose and he popped by my house for some fun. You see, Big had no idea where this was and I had no idea where he is."

Sonic looks at Silver for another reason. Silver just shrugs,"I was also bored."

But that is a part of the truth. Back to the future, he couldn't stop thinking about Amy. How she talked to him with the whole future being doomed thing. How she walked up to him, greeting him with her diamond like smile. Silver couldn't take much of thinking of her and went to see her, trying to cure his problem of the pink hedgehog popping into his head.

"Where's Cream?" Sonic asks where their flying type is.

"Right here, Sonic" Cream states with her more feminine voice with her chao still intact with her after all these years. She grew up to be a lovely rabbit. She has already been to too many dates than can be counted. She has too ditched the orange dress and with an orange tank top at midway, light blue caprice, and red and white shoes. She let her hair grow to reach all her back and bangs as well, still showing her beautiful eyes that have blue eye shadow. She smiles up at them all with her bubblegum lip gloss shining much like her in the inside. Tails greets first and then the rest. Tails and Cream had dated before with not a great ending. With Tails paying too much attention to his inventions, Cream calmly said she wanted to see different people and remain friends. Tails liked that and agreed, still single as Cream just keep getting picked by the boys up from no where. No one ever knew Cream would be so beautiful that guys will be lining up her block with her mother yelling at them to go away. The little chao Cheese, yet is still with her, he still goes where ever she goes.

"You guys are signing up?" Sonic asks the new trio.

"We did already!" Amy cheerfully says, showing their card, room 2B.

Tails picks his board from Knuckles, who is sleeping. "Sonic, I'm going to the small shop over there"-Tails points the direction of a little shop inside the building, to the center. Sonic nods and Amy begins talking to Silver, Sonic slouches on the couch, closing his eyes. Cream cheerfully joins Amy's and Silver's conversation.

Tails reaches the litte market who is intact with the walls of the building (like ya know those shop that part of the wall. i have reallyl no idea what's it called. :3. Hope you know what I mean). When he doesn't see anyone he rings the bell for some assistance.

No one.

He tries ringing again, only for him to do it multiple times. Tails didn't feel like doing this, waiting for someone just to hold his board and keep it safe.

"Hold on! I heard you the first time!" A female voice calls from another room. She has on an ornge shirt that's halfway, a mini jean skirt, black fur, fingerless gloves, and orange goggles on top of her head. She is a black fox yet has orange tiger stripes on her fur, with black stripes on her shirt that has collars up. She walks to the counter, some oil stains on her shirt and barely visible on her black fur, especially on her black curly hair.

"How may I help you," She sighs, breathing deeply. _She has been working on something_, Tails thinks as she wipes away the smudges with a small cloth she has in her pocket. Tails just keeps staring at her, she raise an eyebrow. "Uh, hello? Yo, two tails?" She says waving her hands side to side at his face. She has only one tail, so when she saw him with two tails, she had to make note of that. Tails snaps out of his trance. "Oh! Sorry." Tails blushes, rubbing his head nervously.

"No worries"-She says, a little careful with him now-"So what do you need?"

"Wait. You know Extreme Gear?" _Tails asks amazed. I mean, Wave is a girl knows this stuff, but some one like this girl..._,Tails stops himself before he blushes.

The girl didn't seem at all defended, she usually meets some guy who is amazed about her odd talent. "Look buddy, anyone can be a mecha mechanic. Even a girl."

Tails shakes his head," NO! I didn't mean it like that, miss. It's just that-"

"Forget it, two tails. It's alright, I'm used to by now," the girl assures.

Tails sighs, he really wished it could be someone else telling him how his mistakes don't matter. Especially this girl...

"Let's start all over"- Tails says taking out his hand and the other holding his Orange Tail-"Hey, what's your name?"

The girl smiles as he finally stops screwing up, she can't keep doing this. "The name is Alicia but lots of the guys call me Ace. Ace the Vixen."

Ace shakes his hand across the counter and Tails responds,"I'm Tails. Tails the Fox."

"Whoa! I guess I guessed right about your name," Ace laughs. She likes the name anyway. Tails laughs along and before he can forget," Oh, and can you keep this in storage, Ace?"

"Sure."

As she takes his Orange Tail, she examines it. "Hm, pretty good."

"Customized it myself," _Tails adds. He stops himself. Oddly familiar_, he thinks ,and already knows what she going to say._ Just like Wave..._

"The speed boost on this thing is great, the curve is excellent, but the limit needs a little work on. Other than that it's a pretty well done board. And also,"Ace winks at him-"nice choice of color."

Tails's head goes redder than an apple. "T-Thanks."

Ace takes up his reaction,"What did you think I was gonna say? Something like 'this a piece of crap'?"

Tails laughs nervously,"Heh, heh, no. It's just..."

"ACE!"- Riptor the Hedgehog yells from another room-"GET OVER HERE! CLEAN UP IN AISLE 4!"

Ace sighs and yells back,"HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES, RIP!". She looks back at Tails putting his orange board under the counter,"Gotta go Two Tails."

She runs off but Tails stops her,"Wait!"- she looks back at him, stopping near the stairs of the shop-"When will I see you again?"

Ace smiles her small smile,"Tomorrow most likely-"

"OW! ACE! HURRY UP! I ALREADY GOT BITTEN BY ONE!"

Ace salutes to Tails and runs up hollering,"_THEY_ HURT YOU? UH HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU HURT _YOURSELF_?! 'CAUSE I'VE LAST COUNTED UP TO 72, RIP! BET YOU THERE ISN'T A NUMBER ON HOW MANY TIMES YOU HURT YOURSELF BY JUST STANDING UP!"

Tails chuckles after she left. _She's really something alright_, Tails ponders as he slowly walks back, board-less.

"What took you so long, Tails?" Sonic asks as Tails is in a daze. He just passes him and sits next to the sleeping echinda.

"Long line."

* * *

ALRIGHT! THIS IS PART ONE! I COULDN'T PUT THE TEAMS IN THIS CHAPTER CAUSE IT WILL TAKE TOO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE, SO I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS BEFORE YOU GUYS START HUNTING ME DOWN. LOL. Part two is coming in about two days, mainly 'cause I have it planned out already. And so, just keep looking at my profile, the section on WHAT I'M UP TO to see what part i'm up to. sorry if it is a short chapter.

see ya and plz send some OC's for me! All ownership is still yours but I just would like to write about a story for a cure about my writer's block.

-ADRI


	4. Team Sonic meets Team Adriana: PART TWO

Alright this is the chapter in which they finally meet. Well, I wouldn't say meet but just know each other is alive. LOL, racing is when they compete an talk. Even some rivalry. Alright let's recap:

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles enter the race with some delay and meet Amy, Silver, and Cream also entered. Tails finds a new friend who works at 'Boardshop' (forgot to metion, sorry!) who's a vixen named Ace. Will the Sonic team more old friend, or some new enemies?

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT TO ADD IT IN CHAPTER 2 SO BOTH OF THOSE STORIES AND THE REST: I DON'T OWN SONIC CHARACTERS, SEGA DOES. The rest of the characters are owned by.

* * *

SONIC TEAM MEETS TEAM ADRIANA PART 2

[Regular View] [3pm] [Registration Tower]

Sonic notices Tails has been staring at the shop across with a small smile. But no one shows up at all. They are still sitting on the couch, Knuckles still sleeping. "Tails you alright?" Sonic asks, getting Tails out of his trance.

"Wha? Sonic you said something?" Tails responds, a little confused who took him back to earth.

"I said, are you alright? You seem so slow today," Sonic responds, concerned it might be something that a hospital should take care of.

"Uh- yea!"- Tails smiles at him, rubbing his head-"I'm just a little sleepy. Mind if we head up to our hotel room?"

"Oh, sorry Tails. I forgot that you two, also the sleepy knucklehead are tired. You can go but I still want to see some other competition. And besides, someone has to carry Knuckles upstairs," Sonic apologized and jokes. Let's just hope.

Tails laughs at bit,"Fine, I just stay here and avoid suicide by carring Knuckles."

Sonic didn't ask what's bothering him, 'cause he had a pretty good idea of what it is. _Girls are starting to get to him again._, Sonic smiles a little. It's nice for his friend to be interested again, and not just on tools. But for Sonic, well he's just still waiting, with not much high hopes. (but he hasn't any of my OC's yet! lol)

Suddenly a trio enters the room and the first thing they did is look around the place. "Say, this is a pretty nice place!" Vector the Crocodile yells in awe looking all around. "Humph, I seen better." Espio comments, crossing his arms examining his disappointment. "Whoa! This house is bigger than our head quarters!" the hyper bee, Charmy adds, loudly at that.

Charmy buzzes around the lobby, getting some weird faces from others. "Charmy get back here!" Vector calls, but here's laughter by Charmy still exploring.

"You had to give him soda," Espio tells Vector, rubbing his forehead.

"The can said 'SUGAR FREE'! How am I supposed to know the rest of the ingredients still affects Charmy!" Vector responds, defending himself. "You go stop Charmy and I'll sign us up, Bye!" Vector runs off before Espio can protest. (I am not making Charmy grow up! LOL, he's too cute and hyper, so he still is the same age. I mean who wants him to grow up? :3 he still got cuteness in him!)

"Dammit."

Charmy spots the Sonic and Rose team. "Hey guys! What's up!" Charmy greets. Buzzing up on the ceiling, moving constantly.

"Uh- fine. Where's Vector and Espio?" Sonic says moving his head to try and see where Charmy going.

"I don't know! They were too slow ,so I went to explore." Charmy smiles not powering down his rush of sugar.

"Charmy, dammit, get back here!" Espio calls after, nearing the Sonic team.

"Nope." Charmy laughs, still buzzing.

"That's it," Espio growls,"Excuse me." He says to the Sonic team picking up the two, huge, red sofa pillows.

"What are you doing, Espio?" Tails ask, hoping it isn't the same thing he is thinking of.

Espio aims right at Charmy's back and it is hit. Charmy fall down the from high above but Espio used the other pillow and throws it on the floor. That's where Charmy comes down, a cushioned landing. Charmyis shaking violently, shook up on his diving. "Just taking care of my team mate." Espio simply says. He picks up Charmy, on his shoulder walking away with the fainted bee,"See you guys in the tracks. I think Charmy needs a nap. His sugar rush always does this to him."

A silence is vansihing sounds until Amy speaks up,"That was..."

"Weird." Silver finishes her sentence. They smile at each other while everyone else laughs at little scene. Then they see Vector going upstairs with them. Mad at Espio,"Espio, how many times do I have to tell you not to make Charmy faint. You know he talks a lot more when he blacks out."

Espio ignore the crocodile and goes up to their room, C3,"Humph."

They were gone but the laughter isn't.

But it went when they see some other trio enter. One hedgehog they all know but the other two, never seen. They head slowly head for the registrations. "Shadow?" Amy says, _why he is here? And with new people?_

"Arri,"- a dark wolf voice says-"I know I should be grateful for turning me into a wolf, but what does it mean?"

"So the Sonic team won't notice who you really are. Honestly, Omega, you aren't a robot for just one day and you act like a regular gray wolf."

Arri has made a device that transforms robots into an animal. And his name fits perfectly with this animal. Omega is still a power type, but as a dark grey wolf, with no shirt and showing a white fury chest, with dark green Caprice and red shoes. Shadow gets the registration, heading to the Sonic team.

"So much un-needed information..." he mumbles, filling out if he was ever convicted a crime. He put that down as a 'maybe, I don't remember I did drugs.' Which he joking around and put no. Arri see the answer scribbled out and the right one. She couldn't stop herself from smiling a bit.

"Hm, let me see," Arri says looking over his shoulder, smelling fragrant to Shadow. Omega just examines his features, his furriness with the long wolf tail. He swishes it looking back, and lots of people thought if he is having trouble with something.

Arri helps finish the registration and finally sees the other Sonic Team. She smiles, smirks in the inside. "Oh my gosh! You're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog!" Arri leaps away from Shadow's presence and hugs Sonic lightly.

Sonic gets a little uncomfortable but eases up as he catches a small aroma coming from her. Arriana always had better luck when people really smell her (sound weird when i put it in this sentence huh?). Odd, yet beautiful smell. She doesn't even know why, she barley goes out for perfume or to the mall, Eggman's orders.

"Yea, that's me," Sonic says, wrapping an arm around her, sniffing her hair.

"I have like almost all of your video games."- She smiles up at him-"Your really great..."

Shadow growls slightly at the attention Arri is giving Sonic. He knows it's for pretend, getting Sonic's trust, but he just can't help but feeling jealous. A rare feeling he gets. He was going to shove him off of her grasp but someone takes care of that.

Amy pushes her away from Sonic. Arri balances and doesn't fall but smirks up at Amy. Sonic just wants to smell her sweet pungent. "Who are you?" Amy growls, a little envious that Sonic let her hug him, something she forget to bury.

Arri is joined back with Omega in the back and Shadow next to her, crossed arms, glaring straight at Sonic. "My names is Arriana. Arriana the Dark Vixen." She smiles up at all, even Amy.

But Amy smells trouble as the rest of them don't. "And I'm Omega," the gray wolf says pointing to himself, with his K9 teeth seething out, his husky voice than mechanical, "Omega the Gray Wolf."

"Omega, huh? Isn't there a robot named that?" Knuckles points out, finally awake from his power nap. And he almost slept through the whole Charmy event.

"Why? It doesn't mean they are the same people?"-Arri responds and states,"I mean I got an uncle name Phil and he's a doctor. Any coincidence to the guy in that psychotic show? Nope."

"How do you know them, Shadow?" Sonic asks ignoring Arri's comment of , a human talk show host.

"Well,"- Shadow stalls-"Omega, I met a few years back, when I was helping the G.U.N and well Arri..."-he takes time to breath in and out- "She's my...girlfriend..."Shadow mumbles.

"You finally got someone, Shadow!" Sonic snickers teasing more about how he get one,"A miracle!"

"Shut up, Faker!" Shadow growls with a small tint of pink on his tan muzzle.

"Alright we gotta go!" Arri says alertly before Shadow attacks Sonic. She grabs the registration and throws to the lady, returning shortly. She pulls at Shadow's hand. Her touch must have got to him because he stops growling and looks up at her. She lets go a while ago, afraid to show her affections towards him, even if it is pretend. Shadow looks at Sonic one more time and takes Arri's hand, grasping it tightly. Arri didn't say anything and just looks away. Omega heads first upstairs to thier room, D3. Shadow and Arri follow after shortly, hands glued together.

"Wow... that girl really knows how to bottle down his anger..." Silver says, amazed that Shadow has a soft spot. Amy is happy for Shadow. Even if she senses the girl is up to no good. Him having someone to care for, to share his happy life now...

Amy looks down at the floor for a sudden. She doesn't have anyone. Not to hold. Not to cherish...

Silver looks at her, but Amy didn't notice. Silver sighs as the rest of their friends try to squeeze four people in a three seat couch. Some day he will have to tell her. But when is the question. Now? No, too many people. Maybe in thier hotel room. Where there is supposed to be a balcony in all of the rooms. He just wishes to get this off his chest. He wants this weight off of him and the pink hedehog his. Soon.

"Gee, I wonder when the other teams will come around?" Cream wonders as she tries to get comfortable between Knuckles and Sonic.

Sonic finally has enough of this and shuffles out of the red couch. "Oh, I can breathe again!"

Sonic starts stretching as the others try and take up his space. Amy and Silver each take a seat on the arms chairs of the the sofa, with Silver thinking of how to tell her.

Suddenly someone taps Sonic's shoulders as he stretches his arms. "Huh?" Sonic turns around and sees a red hedgehog. She has long quills past her knees with long bangs covering her right eye. She has blue highlights and a blue mini dress with blue boots and with a red ribbon on each boot.

"Hi!"-Jennifer Firestone cheers-"We're looking for the registration counter. Do ya know where it is?" Jenn says with her dark blue eyes sparkling with Sonic's perplexed green orbs.

"Uhh..." Sonic trails off. _  
_

"Oh! There it is, Jenn!" Her over excited little brother yells. He has red fur and green highlights, his big blue shirt with jeans, and his green shoes. He points to where the arrow is.

"Oh! You're right Jay Jay."- she looks back at Sonic-"Thank you anyway!' And with a smile she is gone, with her brother following and her friend, Zaid. Zaid was just observing all of this, looking around and then at the Sonic Team. "Come on Zaid! We gotta sign up fast. Adriana told us to go straight to our room after!" Jenn calls as she finally sees the sheets and heads upstairs. "Oh..." Zaid just shakes his head and runs to catch up to the Firestone siblings. To their room, B2. (second door in second floor)

Sonic just looks after the team, wondering if they're a threat.

Then Sonic sees a familiar face. Or faces.

There, comes in Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Altrobass (sorry, don't know how to spell it). Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all just stare up at them. Jet just smiles his cocky smile as Sonic's smirk then grows too. Wider with every second.

Wave then starts walking to the counter for the registration. Jet follows and Storm as well showing his fists to Knuckles. Jet has on a blue shirt with his symbol of from Sonic Riders with jeans and his boots under. Storm has a huge grey sweater with no shirt, showing his fury chest, and big baggy jeans. Wave just has her original clothes on. A white tank top with white pants and pink purple fire designs (honestly, i like her clothes already!)

They head off with their card, E3. _Just wait, Sonic the Hedgehog..._

_Watch out, Jet._

Another team comes in, a dog, a cat, and a hedgehog. The dog scratches his ear and then his cat, and then she pesters him away.

"Wierd dog." Silver comments.

"Well you're so nice," Amy smiles, rolling her eyes.

"Who says I was nice?" Silver laughs. Amy laughs too. Even though they are at opposite ends of the sofa they still laugh as if they're right next to each other.

"Yo, Andre! Dimitri! I found the place!" Steel the Dark Enchida yells near the entrance. Loudly matter of fact.

"If only Adri gave us some more information on where it was!" Dimitri scolds no one in particular, squeezing his tails, revealing water. It is raining. Not just a light drizzle but more a lighting storm. _No practice racing for today... _Dimitri whines as he thinks. He is actually one of the best riders in their group.

Steel is a red enchidna, like Knuckles but huge bangs covering his left eye with black arrow patterns in each quill. He has no shirt so that's why he came in first. He has a scythe sign in the middle of his chest and army baggy pants with black shoes. "Well maybe she's just getting back at you for taking the throne," Andre jokes to Dimitri.

"No, she wouldn't do that..." Dimitri growls but maybe Andre is right. Dimitri didn't want to think about it, his own twin sister wouldn't hate him that much for the power. Right?

Dimitiri is a black fox with short dark red hair. He has a black and grey sweater, zig zagged patterned with baggy jeans and red sneakers. Andre is a black hedgehog with white highlight. He has his hair in one way covering part of his right eye. Black and grey striped sweater, baggy blue jeans, and black squared like sneakers. He flips his pretty wet hair away from his eyes and walks up to Sonic and his friends. He smirks as he recognizes the blue hero.

"Well, well." Andre says looking at each team member. "We got three hedgehogs, a fox boy, a red enchida, and a little bunny."

Sonic growls, same with Tails and Knuckles. Amy and Cream just shake their heads as Silver glares at Andre. "And who are you guys supposed to be?" Amy asks with acid in her tongue.

"Team Dark Slash, doll face." Steel responds with his an accent. No one knows how he got this. Hanging with too many humans is a high possibility.

Silver growls at him. But it is a habit for Steel to say this to girls. He has gotten so used to it and even the girls in Adri's team always let it slide. But Amy's different.

"What did you call me?" Amy says standing up from the couch.

Steel nears her, green orbs meeting dark brown eyes,"Doll face."

Steel winks as Amy blushes madly and yet her arms are shaking in anger. Silver has it worst. "Take that back!" Silver yells jumping from the red couch and walks next to Amy, his teeth seething out.

"Whoa whoa, all right, silver fur ball. I didn't know you were sensitive and she was your girl." Steel smirks raising his hands up in playful defense.

"Wha.." Amy and Silver say in union, blushing. _My girl... _Silver thinks and madly.

Andre starts picking at some others people. "And you're supposed to be the hero?" Andre smirks referring to Sonic.

Sonic glares at him as Andre's grin gets bigger. "You can't even help a pink girly girl. A silver fur ball had to do it." Andre spits out, each word sounding stingy.

Dimitri laughs as Sonic gets angrier, trying not to make a scene. Silver, as an instinct nears Amy from behind. Hugging her it almost looks like.

Amy looks up but only to see Silver glare at the boys than pay attention to how close he is to her. But Amy is and she feels a lot comfortable, knowing _he _will take care of her. But only for this time. Can it happen again?

"Dimitri!"- they all hear a female voice yell at them-"You causing trouble again?"

It is Adriana. The black vixen with grey and black striped sweater, a jean miniskirt, and long green and yellow boots.

Eric. A light grey hedgehog with a red and white plaid collared shirt.

And Ebony. The black with blue tiger striped hedgehog with huge orange goggles, no shirt, baggy jeans, and orange sneakers.

"Hey Adri." Dimitri waves smiling nervously.

Adri huffs,"Typical."

"Hm. Who's this?" she says realizing Sonic and his friends. Pretending really.

Sonic looks back at her curious red eyes and Dimitri's hurt expression._ They're twins_, he thinks.

_Serves him right_, Sonic thinks. "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he smiles his cocky smile, giving a thumbs up.

Adri gives him a nice diamond smile. Like all the other guys she met before. "Sorry on the behalf of my brother. He gets squirrely if he doesn't break anything soon."

"No I don't!" Dimitri protests.

"Hey hey, baby!" Andre greets, grinning and nearing Adri's side. Adri nods at him, her right arm ready to punch if he tries to hug her. She smiles wickedly back at him, the two one of the best power pair.

Adriana smiles to the Sonic Team,"My name is Adriana Dark."

She shakes everyone's hands and even Amy fell for this one.

"See ya around the tracks," she winks and grabs a chaos emerald out of her pocket. L_ast thing to do..._ She walks over to the registration lady. She lets her team go upstairs, with Andre getting a head start.

She is left alone. Everyone left except for Sonic and Eric.

She breathes in and out. Clutching her emerald. The 7th emerald. All the rest were given for one of the prizes. She paces back and forth near the counter. She feels a glove touch lightly her shouder. She aburtly turns around to see Eric smiling at her. "What's so hard about giving your emerald. You know you'll get it back," Eric says, knowing she'll win and then get all the chaos emeralds. Adri feels guilty.

Sonic observes her. Her sudden frown when Eric said that. _Something's up._

__Adri quickly wields a lie. Her small red eyes try their best to be shiny and weak to Eric, moping,"Eric, our home is at stake. We either win everything or lose everything. Oh, why did we do this? Why did I let you guys into-"

"Shh," Eric cooes, he's never seen her so fragile before. "It's going to be fine. Don't beat yourself up"

Adri thinks it over. _Alright, if I do give the emerald then Eggman's plan is finally a- go. But also betrayal... What would Eric do..._

__"I guess you're right..." Adri pouts.

She rises her head. Eric nears her face but she swiftly turns on her heel.

She can't just quit. She has her whole future depending on this. Her kingdom. And equal fight with her brother, not just for him to take it since she's still borrowing money from her parents. That stupid agreement.

Adri sighs and knows her decision.

Sonic still looks over the counter to see she gives her black emerald. He sees her walk upstairs with Eric right next to her.

"See, it wasn't that hard Adri," Eric says as she sees she's a little uneasy.

"Right... it was easy" She mutters to herself than Eric.

_There's no turning back now..._


	5. Sonic Team VS Dark Slash

Alright, here is the first chapter of a race game. Finally! The reason why I did this! but let's rewind a bit! C:

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC CHARACTERS. SEGA DOES.

* * *

[Hotel Room with Adriana's, Eric's, and Ebony's] [Vixen view (Adri's view)]

I groan as the sunlight hits me from the window above me. I sit up and feel regret at an instant. I rub my sore back, stretching as much as possible. Yesterday has been sort of hectic, regristration falling all over, getting everyone signed in. What was probably worse was the speach I had done. Never had I felt so guilty, every sentence of fun and jubilance all escaped by mouth. Every bit of it was a lie. But, that can't stop me now, I'm no pushover. I try to stop thinking for once, wondering if I could have slept in my own room.

The whole apartment for our little team is pretty big. Right now the living room's main colors are red and peach. Red sofa, red chairs and with peach color walls. A large plasma hangs straight ahead from me, with shelfs at each side. Through a doorless entry is the kitchen, stocked full of delicious food. Just to the right of the kitchen entry is the hallway where three rooms can be located. Two next to each other's door and one north of them, which is my room. The rooms are simple, I took a glance before I slept here. Queen sized beds, small shelfs at the sides with lamps. A small television in those rooms, a desk at the left and a wide window at the right. Each with red beds and furniture with peach colored walls. Why didn't I sleep there?

I check the time that's above the plasma and see that's it's around nine in the morning. I silently walk toward the hallway, opening one door at my left.

Little Ebony sleeps soundlessly, cuddling his old, brown teddy bear. It's such a sweet little image, only to remember he's not 10, but 18. His curtains are closed tightly on the windows, no sun penetrating his slumber. Nice, I'll have to remember that. Great, I already see his clothes on the floor. He's going to clean up this room before he goes anywhere.

I close the door quietly and only stare at the one next to his. Eric's... reaction to this whole race has made him a bit... touchy. In both ways.

After the speech he has been questioning my motives, seeing as he thinks I'm taking a step in being a more positive person. Right.

Me, positive...

I just nodded my head, saying yes to anything, so he can stop asking so many questions. What I didn't expect is that his sex fetish uprised with my new 'change'. Where Eric and I stand, I have no clue, but if he starts to get closer than usual I know where I'm going hit him.

In that note, I pass his door. Heading in for the bathroom at the right.

Later, I walk into the kitchen, my tongue sticking out as an old habit I do when I'm hungry or thinking sometimes. There isn't much I can cook... actually, not at all. I check the large, silver fridge anyway. The kitchen is big, something a chef would be proud to call his kitchen. Smooth, marble table, white patterns on the cold floor since I'm wearing no boots, but socks.

Nope, can't make pancakes, eggs, waffles, bacon, shakes, or even coffee. Anything that involves electrical applaiences in the kitchen I'm forbidden to use. My ears lower in expectation, seeing as I'm going to starve. Just before I close the door, I catch something. Some glitter in the darkness or something! I don't know, I just want to eat!

I take out a small cake, chocolate over chocolate, and over chocolate fudge. My cries have been listened from_ up_ there alright!

Yum! Before I take it out, I make some precaustions. I open the fridge a bit more, walking fast to get a small plate and fork and set it on the table. Along with a small knife since the cake is only about 6 inches in diameter. I find a hairtie to pull my long charcoal hair back and another to tie up a bit my white, long t-shirt that are longer than where my shorts are. There is nothing sweeter when it comes to food. I gently take the cake, not replaying the usual. People shoving and pushing and on having the whole cake on their shirt or face, which isn't a total loss. My foot closes the fridge and on comes the finishing touches.

I cut out a large piece, seeing as there's still this whole diet thing I'm supposed stick to since I'm back riding.

Don't want the board to break.

Then again, I'm not the kind that frets about her weight, though I'm not telling you, the reader, what my current weight is.

Screw the calories, on with the chocalate! I take in as much as I can, I'm alone so I don't have to be totally aware of how sloppy I'm eating. I hear some door opening but I continued, hungry as ever.

What I didn't notice is a loud chuckle, a light grey hedgehog leaning on the kitchen wall, just looking at me.

I do stop this time, feeling as I have chocolate stains around my mouth, erm, and a bit on my shirt. Just wonderful.

"Go away, you're not having any!" I sneer, still having a bit of cake to chew.

He just laughs outloud,"What happened to sharing?"

I take the rest of the cake under my arm, protecting it from the clutches of an annoying hedgehog. "I don't share, remember!"

He swiftly sits next to the chair at my right, I, shifting myself to the right, away from him. He has already on his normal attire, all spiff and clean where I just recently brushed my teeth and eating right after.

His arm rests behind me, on my chair, leaning closer. He smiles in responce,"I thought you changed."

I nod again, still trying to swallow the last on my plate. His hand has my muzzle, having me looking at him close.

I can smell his cologne.

I gag.

No girl likes the smell of AXE in the morning.

Even though that's the scent I smell from him, his face has me redden, his glasses fall a little, seeing his bright, icy eyes staring playfully at me.

"Got milk?" Eric grins, seeing as I'm having a hard time finishing the last chunk of cake. I can't chew with him staring right at me.

_I_ have something to give _you_ alright, I growl.

"You have chocolate stains all over you!" He announces, with fake suprisement.

I nod hastily, rolling my eyes.

"Let me help than..."

I didn't understand his logic, but nod none the less, rolling my eyes again.

He brings my muzzle closer to his, licking the side of my cheek.

I whimper, flabbergasted. Wh-why would he do something like that? He seems aroused for some old reason. But W-Why? I'm wearing this old, stained shirt, my hair ruffled up, and just finished my cake. Those glasses aren't helping his eyes at all.

"What are you doing?" I question with acid in my tongue as his nears closer. I push him back gently, seeing as he's heavy to push him off all the way on the floor.

I look at him seriously, holding the sides his of his shoulders so he doesn't move any closer. His own face is redder than mine, his glasses almost falling off his nose. I didn't know if I should yell at him more or...

"... Why don't we do it?" Eric asks quietly, still staring down at the table.

I suck in a sharp breath, smacking the side of his head as hard as I can, my other hand covering my reddened face.

"OW! Not that! ... Not yet**-_OW!_** Just kidding, jeez!" Eric hollers, rubbing his temples, seeing as I got him a headache. "Not that..."

"Be more specific than!" I mutter, my hand covering my tan muzzle.

"I mean.. you... a-and me...w-we could t-try... um," Eric lingers, his icy eyes shifting from one place to the next, his index fingers touchin one another in nervousness.

"Define _'try'_." I growl, crossing my arms.

"Ah, shut up. If I wanted to hint we have sex, I would say it!" Eric yells out of the blue, seeing as if he changes his mind on something he was about to say.

"Gah! Shut up!"

"What? You don't like the word? Why don't we have-" Eric jokes, his hands reaching for my waist, and I back away. not listening anymore. By accident, though I reach for his neck since I was going to fall of my chair.

He raises his jubliant face, seeing as I'm fidgeting and rests his forehead on mine. I couldn't help but smile with him, his nose tickling the sides of my face. I look up, seeing his bright eyes still gazing at me with so much warmth, I can just...

It almost looks like he read my mind, my smile slowly dissapears as his stays, nearing my face even more. My eyes flick to the right, checking if there's anyone near the kitchen entry and back at him, his eyes closed and his hands on my back.

"Not a lick this time... just one," Eric whispers.

I almost want to. If I did, I would have almost ruffled his hair, hug him tight and even say those dreaded three words... but I'm not.

I breathe out, looking away once more, shifting myself on my own chair. I didn't dare look back at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes will only add to my own.

We just can't.

Especially not with all the circumstances I'm in right now.

He's somthing alright.

Something I can't have...

* * *

[Future City Track] [day: 2; 12pm] [Regular View]

"Alright! Here are the first teams competing for the first point!" Eggman yells to the teams and audience who are watching from the stands. Like a black fox with tiger stripes names Ace. And soon the stands will also have to support the other teams that aren't their turn today. Eggman shows a huge blue screen t.v and it starts to shuffle.

Adriana watches carefully on where its stops shuffling the virtual cards, with her motionless face. Sonic smirking through it all.

"And its the original Sonic Team competing with Dark Slash!" Eggman bellows and the cheering begins. Many animals having front seats to the race. "Come on Two Tails..." Ace the Vixen chants to her more than any other.

"Who you talking to?" Riptor the Hedgehog asks as he comes back with three hot dogs and three soda cans supported by a brown tray. The atmosphere is buzzing with screams of glee, nervousness, and competition. Confetti of many colors falling down to earth. The green hills mixed with the gray future of this track is the beautiful setting. Riptor is a black hedgehog with orange tiger stripes, dark green sweater, light blue under, brown shoes, and baggy jeans. He has big sunglasses on top of his head and huge bright red headphones around his neck.

"No one!" Ace blurts out blushing slightly. Riptor raises an eyebrow but stops his his questions when a buff gray wolf sits in between them. "Excuse me Riptor. Ace."

They look up to see their power team mate, Damien. He is a lot older than the teenage hedgehog and fox. He is 21 and his muscles show it. Only wearing brown pants with red shoes, and his light gray colored heavy fur moving of the light wind. Ace and Riptor didn't say anything and let the big gray wolf sit between them. Damien is a gentle animal, acting more like an adult or a father figure to them. He is the peace maker of them and with his fangs sticking out of his mouthmaking him look tough. You have no brain to mess with the huge gray wolf. "He bothering you?" Damien asks with his husky voice to Ace as she keeps looking at Tails, watching how concentrated he is. Riptor huffs, thinking why would he bother her. She's in her little world. He puts his his big head phones on listening to hard metal. Blocking this world and entering his.

"No." Ace answers simply never leaving Tails out of her sight. Even when he is waiting for everyone to settle down a bit. Damien nods and looks at the race beginning as well. The rest of the teams are sitting with them, a special stand, made for a better watching all the way up to the top. To watch the challengers better. "Pretty good seats, huh?" Zaid asks everyone as he sits next to Jennifer.

"Yep!" She perks and then her face looks to a sudden worry looking at poor Crusher. Crusher is holding all the god damn food they sell around here. Holding trays after trays of hotdogs, hamburgers and cans of soda. He finally passes it to his team mates as the food starts disappearing. "Who told me to bring all the food?" He pants, he had to walk up a long way.

Everyone shrugs. Adriana notices Ace, Riptor, and Damien. "She gives the a quizzical look, getting up and walking over to them calmly. "Don't believe we ever met." She welcomes, not with warmth but at neutral kind of tone. She puts out a hand toward Ace, seeing as she seem she could speak. Adriana doesn't feel very well, still resenting what happened with Eric.

Ace answers as Riptor stares at her, letting go of his head phones and and gave his on questiong look. She seems too fragile to be in this whole competition. Damien glares at her, he is a pretty good knack for first impressions, he senses something a little off with her. Ace stands up and shakes hands with Adriana. "Name's Ace, the drooling hedgehog is Riptor, and Damien." Ace smiles as Riptor starts blushing. "I'm not drooling!"

Ace looks back at her,"And we're expert mecha mechanics. Anything wrong with your boards just bring it to the lobby and you'll see us."

"So then why are you in the good stands?"

"Came with the advantages that we took the job," Ace simply responds, grinning.

Adriana smiles a little, seeing as where this Ace is coming from. Strong and independent. Adriana shakes her hand with the big gloved Damien. Damien does a double take on her, almost as if he has second thoughts. She didn't seem like a the antagonist, almost looking helpless. He might be comparing himself to her, like a big state building to a small house. She looks harmless. Dark, but harmless none the less. Adriana also greets Riptor, his hand shaking firm with hers, her every movement he watches. He notices too.

Adriana leaves as the sirens go off, signaling the race is about to begin. "See you around," Ace calls as Adriana waves back and goes. She skirms her way in with all the multiple people, having much trouble and desperate. She finally falls upon a chair that seem to have a good place where the tv's for the cameras are at. She looks to her left to see the smilng Ebony playing with his hotdog, seeing it more like a spaceship than food. Adriana looks over at her right, meetin her eyes with a pair of icy, blue ones.

She quickly looks down at her lap, afraid to look up at Eric again.

Eric sighs,"Can we talk about this?"

"... I rather not." She murmurs, still playing with her fingers. She doesn't want to reject him at all with her excuses. He's better off finding someone else to care for. She obviously isn't the best canidad for his love.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ebony blurts out, seeing as his game is tainted with a serious, almost dramatic matter. His tongue sticks out, longer than a usual hedgehog should be.

"It's nothing." Adri replies, crossing her arms, gazing at Ebony's direction. Ebony is one of the most loyal friends she considers. His igorance keeps him happy almost all of the time, there's nothing she won't do for her little Ebony. He seems even weaker than her. She loves him, but as a younger sister would with her older brother.

"Okay okay!"- he puts his hands in playful defence-"Just a question, jeez!". Ebony returns his contest with Zaid on who can eat the most food without throwing up. "I live for this kind of crap! Just this moring I ate what Adriana cooked"- Ebony says confidently and has a disgusted look on his face-"Yuck, but if I didn't barf that up than I can pretty much eat anything else."

Adri growls again, silently.

Below, were the contestants. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dimitri, Andre, and Steel. The Future City track starts with a ramp nearby and following cars with a straight road. Then a small turn around a blue future looking tunnel entering a black and yellow road.

[there are the cries. Ya know the kind they always start with in the video games.]

"Alright bring it on!" Sonic says with confidence in his voice, getting pumped up.

"Let's get this over with." Tails sighs, showing his board.

"Don't get in my way!" Knuckles bellows showing his huge white glove.

"You're way out of proportion." Dimitri says causally, putting his hand in his jean pocket, the other holding his black board, Corruption.

"This will be quick and painful" Andre says with his cocky voice sounding playful. His board, Tornado.

"I'll screw you up even more!" Steel yells raising his board up, Smash. [sorry, lol ran out of cool names. XD]

3...

Every racer goes back to touch the green line. [i see them do it in the video game so there! they're not just doing it to get excercise lol]

2...

They all start running off into the finish/start line.

1...

GO!

Tails, Dimitri, Sonic, and Andre head off first doing flips to a ramp. While Steel and Knuckles go last, and the only people who come back down to the track. The rest of them up the secret route. Before the race started they we're all automatically level 2's. For a better fight than being on level 1. It will have been boring to watch. As the two foxes and hedgehogs come off the top of the tunnel they leave the enchindas at 5th and 6th.

"You kidding me? I'm in 5th already!" Knuckles yells to the people who are in front of him, slowly going to head off to the black and yellow road.

Suddenly Steel punches him while the flying types, Dimitri and Tails head off surfing the air. "Oof!" Steel yells in pain.

"Make that 6th, Knux!" Steel yells back laughing and catching up to the rest. Knuckles growls and heads off grumpily, being the last off the black road and into the brown tunnel.

They all head off to the tunnel and Andre starts picking a fight with Sonic. He tries and hitting Sonic with his level 2 attack, random weapon. He starts it and automatically gets a steel stick. He starts swinging it at Sonic but Sonic ducks and jumps, dodging the heavy stick. "Think you're so tough?" Andre asks cockily trying for another hit, not succeeding. They are both fighting for first.

"No,"- Sonic smirks-"Just smarter than you."

Andre stops swinging for a second,"Wha?"

Sonic grabs his stick making them both forcing it away from each other. "Oaf!" Andre yells in pain suddenly. Tails who has advanced to level 3 and shocked Andre, leaving him all black and stunned. He starts coughing up black smoke as Tails and Sonic head out of the tunnel passing the cars and into getting a new capsule. "-cough-, -cough- Dimitri! A little help!" He yells back as Dimitri is in 4th and he in 3rd.

"-cough- I'm a little -cough- busy!" Dimitri responds loudly, stunned and pitch black as Andre.

"Aw, come on!" Andre complains, stomping on his board.

"Excuse me," Steel smirks with his K9 teeth, passing through his team mates easily.

"Hey get back here idiot!" Andre yells at him. "Whoa!" Knuckles pushes them out of his way. Leaving the fox and hedgehog on 5th and 6th.

In a few minutes the second lap is passed by all the people. Tails is first while Dimitri is catching up. And he finally did.

Tails starts going through the small brown tunnel as the power types try catching up through the other tunnel. Dimitri smirks as he is in second and Andre third catching up. Tails growls at the sight of Dimitri causally hovers next to him, a hand in his pocket. Tails takes out his weapon, an electric plug. Dimitri too, his scythe.

They start hitting and swishing their weapons only to be clashed by the other.

"Fur ball!" Dimitri says through seethed teeth.

"Jerk!" Tails retorts back.

Andre couldn't take much of this and starts getting angrier with every swish. "Ugh! You can't get rid of this fox, Dimitri!" Andre goes to his level 3 attack getting a random weapon.

"Oman." Dimitri is all what he said when he takes a look at Andre's weapon. Tails gulps.

"Tails!" Ace yells in worry from the stands. She has some eyes looking at the worried orange tiger striped fox. Ace blushes and goes back to her seat. "What was that about?" Riptor asks in curiosity. "Nothing!" Ace barks with a deeper shad of red. He looks back at Damien and Damien just shrugs. They all go back to looking out at the race.

Andre smirks,"Move out of the way!"

He laughs chaotically with his yellow chain saw roaring loudly. Tails and Dimitri run off, entering the gray road to a flying ramp as Andre enters a speed type place. Sonic and Knuckles try to catch up but its hard since the 1st place hedgeghog has a chain saw. "How the hell does he have a damn chain saw!" Dimitri yells in frustration trying to catch up.

Back in sixth Sonic is trying to past Steel.

Sonic sees the huge screen above, watching Andre get even farther away from everyone. Sonic begins to get nervous of losing than having fun racing. He's in level 2 and if he gets to level 3, he knows he can do this.

Steel emerges from his power type field as Sonic falls off from grinding from the sky. They head for the huge U turn. Sonic turns at the exact point Steel did and ran over him in attack mode. "Hey!" Steel growls catching up, not giving up his fifth place. Steel passes him while Sonic gets a capsule. The capsule he really needed. Sonic automatically grins.

Sonic has now enough power to run over Steel even more gratefully. And that's what he did. As they head off the ramp, Steel an inch away from the yellow and red ramp Sonic runs over him. "Argh!" Steel yells in pain, flat like a pancake.

"Hm, one more lap before the race is done" Sonic smiles thoughtfully to himself as passing the finish/start line for the final lap-"I can catch up easily..."

Dimitri still in second trying to catch up to his crazy hedgehog friend. "I'm telling ya, maybe Andre is crazier than Ebony sometimes..." he shakes head. Dimitri races with his scythe in the necklace and hands in his pockets, calmly...

Ring! "Huh?" Dimitri notices his red and black cell phone gadget is going off. It's Steel.

"What is it?" Dimitri automatically says on his square like gadget.

"Sonic is catching up. Fast," Steel growls, rubbing his bruised head,"Keep your eyes open for him."

Dimitri laughs,"Oh please! He's in fifth so what. He can't just get here in a min-"

Steel hears though the communicator some fuzzy sounds like it hit the floor. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Ugh..." Dimitri groggily says getting up. Looking out in the distance at the blue blur. He already is near the final ramp.

"Shit." Dimitri cusses trying to stop him. "Andre!" he yells in his communicator.

Andre heads up the ramp and lands on the normall route. "Huh?" Andre hears his white and black gadget but scoffs-"He's probably telling me to let him be first. Dimitri, that self centered bastard." Andre grumbles on, ignoring his gadget completely.

"Oh shit, shit, shit.." Dimitri rumbles on as he tries to finish for Andre. Already being too late.

Andre clashes on the next tower and see the finish line. "Finally," Andre breathes only to gasp as Sonic comes down from the sky. He took the short cut! Andre, you idiot!

"Oh no you don't!" Andre growls speed boosting at the exact time Sonic did.

"PHOTO FINISH!" the female computer calls through the cheering. Andre breathes heavily, he gave it his all. Sonic just smiles his cocky smile at him and looks at the screen. Soon Dimitri meets with Andre.

"How can you ignore my call?" Dimitri yells at him waving his arms at him. Disappointment washing over him. Andre just slouches, nodding, losing interest and starts waving at some fans. Dimitri just keeps rambling on and on, smacking him at times.

_There could be a chance that Sonic can win..._, Adriana thinks, observing her brother's fight and then at the screen that blinks every two seconds: 'Loading...'

Until then, though, another screen, larger and more visible flashes the all time embarrassment.

The Kissing Screen.

The crowd had been bored of waiting for the results, but head into a large uproar of excitement. Adriana isn't aware of anthing, oblivious. She only focuses on the screen that says 'loading'.

Eric slumps in his seat, seeing as she isn't a bit interested. He touches each hand with the tips of his fingers, grumbling on.

_**One, two, and three! **_

The screen centers around an unlikely couple, hearts surrounded them. One, a light grey hedgehog, playing with his fingers while a black vixen stares off into space.

"It's Adriana and Eric!" Daniela, an echinda spits out, her soda splashing all over her brother Crusher.

"..Thanks, sis." Crusher mutters, taking the napkins his younger sister, Violet offers.

"Eric!" Dimitri and Andre say in perfect tone of rage._ If he so comes any nearer, I'll tear that nerd apart!_

"What's with the crowd?" Adriana says outload, looking around, everywhere she looks she sees them stare back at her.

Eric shrugs, looking around himself. His eyes scan east, south, even north, and finally west. His eyes turn into slits, seeing the monitor, waving franically as to check that's him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Many chant, even Adriana starts to understand. Her ears bend, scooting away from him.

"No! W-We're not like that!" Adriana yells back at them, only having the chant even louder.

"NO!" Andre and Dimitri roar, obviously not very loud compared to the crowd. Sonic didn't know much of the vixen, but it does seem she's afraid of commitment also.

Adriana's muzzle tints four shades deeper, frantic at what to do now. She says no, but the crowd won't leave her alone. Damn this all, man! She looks quickly at Eric, at lost for words. She sees a snickering smile come into place on his lips. He didn't seem nervous at all, almost laughing, almost happy. He leans in closer to her. She backs away. Persistant she is.

"Go, go, go!" The crowd cheers, seeing this all amusing.

"No, no, no!" Her protectors stammer, stomping.

Eric's hands linger onto her shoulder, raising to her face. The crowd gives a 'whoo', seeing as this might go his way. He grins at her, his glasses lowering off his nose, his blue eyes estatic.

"Eric, back off, if you even dare-" Adriana threatens but a bit too late to finish. Eric pulled her in, his lips locking with hers.

'WhooOOOooo'

"I can see his tongue," Bonny concludes, a bit grossed out.

"Go little buddy! Didn't know you had it you!" Clyde cheers, laughing but shuts up at the glare of his own girlfriend.

Adriana's eyes seem to be bigger than bowling balls, not letting go, but almost frozen.

Eric releases, his hands on her shoulders now. The crowd seems satisfied, as for her brother... not at all.

"So what do you think?" Eric smiles sincerely, looking in her eyes with much kindness and love.

She stays frozen for a few more moments, and then without a warning raises her arm and slugs him in the face.

'OOOoooo'

Eric drops down to the floor almost automatic, seeing her stomp off the stands rubbing his red bruised face.

_Why would you? I mean, really? Especially in public?_

To make it worse...

"And the Sonic Team wins!" The femal computer cheers. Adriana flinches at the sound. His brother lost and the so is the point. Eric watched her stop but he didn't chase after, she stalks away again, even angrier.

Sonic won by his hot dog like nose touching the line before Andre's nose. Andre curses, mad at both Eric and losing.

Team Dark Slash growls at the evidence, walking away.

"Wait," Sonic calls for them to stop. Steel and Andre did but Dimitri didn't. "Nice game."

They didn't get any closer, but just glare at the Sonic Team. Sonic's hand still sticking out for someone to shake it.

But no one isn't.

Then Dimitri's shoulders starts to shake violently. His arms shaking too. _He's... laughing?_ Sonic thinks, raising an eyebrow. And they all hear his laugh,"Let's go boys!"

Dimitri laughs even harder walking already, not looking back. "Adri isn't going to like this!"

As team Dark Slash walks away in the sunset Eggman comes up to them. "Congrats," Eggman says in a muffle voice, like regretting it,"You get the first point."

Eggman walks away and the rest of Sonic's friends comes up to them, congratulating.

As the people evacute, Eric is still left alone, still banged up on the floor. He looks up, at lost of what to say or even think.

_Why do you make it so hard on yourself?_

He touches his red, swollen cheek.

* * *

Yea... why? D:

X33 5th chapter is way different, I know XDD

Review please!


	6. NagNag

been a long time since i updated huh? well mainly cause my brain waz fried and guy trouble on top of that. You guys don't really care about that but it helps my romance stories if i can't even get myself a relationship. Alrite let's recap. Team Sonic won their first competition, Dark Slash. At the end Dimitri went some what crazy for losing and was willing to face Adriana about it. Let's see if he survives XD.

*a race is next chapter. you'll soon notice i do a romance story and then switch to a racing story. So it's balanced and stuff.

DISCLAIMER: SONIC CHARACTER BELONG TO SEGA.

ZAK THE DAWG BELONGS TO ZINEN

ALL OTHER OC'S BELONG TO ME.

* * *

[Team Sonic's hotel apartment] [Day 3: 11pm morning] [Regular View]

"Just be sure to come back around three. Don't want to miss lunch," Sonic tells Tails as he leaves his room.

"Course Sonic. See ya Knuckles," he departs as Knuckles waves weakly staring at the television.

"Think those are real?" Knuckles asks Sonic.

"No, they're probably fake," Sonic replies.

"But you got one too. But yours is bigger," Knuckles points out.

"Shut up and just watch the stupid educational hedgehog episode," Sonic nags as he gets up to get himself a chili dog.

"The only reason I'm watching this is to see what humans think real hedgehogs are supposed to do. Your quills are way bigger yet they're aren't as sharp as the normal ones," Knuckles yells back yet flips another channel. "This must be interesting, echindas."

Tails runs down stairs and into the lobby. There he spots the shop that he met Ace in. That tiger striped fox...

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Tails calls from inside the shop, yet again empty.

"Dammit!" Tails hears Riptor yell in pain.

Ace runs down from hearing Tails but has a worried face,her hair everywhere,"Two Tails! No time for explanations, but just get over the counter and follow me."

Tails didn't know what to do. Is something the matter? But once he saw Ace's expression turn to fear he didn't have time to think. He slides through the grey counter and follow Ace up the stairs.

"You any good with people being stuck?" Ace asks in a hurry as she opens the door to the mechanic's attic.

"Uh yea," Tails says hesitantly remembering how many times Knuckles got stuck between things.

"Good, then can you please help me out," Ace pleads as she nears an odd contraption that is not as wide but long. At the very right end is Riptor stuck between two heavy loads of metal.

"How-"

"Tails! Not now just help me get them off of him!" Ace interrupts him already trying to get one side of metal off. She never really used his real name, this must be serious. Tails tries the other, with not much succession. Seconds past and the two held it up for a moment, enough space for Riptor to get out of.

"How the hell did you even get yourself in between those heaps of metal!?" Ace scolds at Riptor as Tails looks closer at the contraption.

"I don't know your-" before Riptor can say who is the cause of this he remembers Tails is here. Ace gives him a look of torture if he finishes that sentence, he was sworn to secrecy about this project. "I just got stuck." Riptor murmurs.

Tails looks at Ace and Riptor with a scrutinizing look,"What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" They both bark and then look at each other for a more elaborated response. Tails's blue eyes seem to slowly understand that this isn't near the truth. He looks at them with a stern look. Ace decides to clear it up. "Well Riptor was up here to.. uh look around for some food. You see, the fridge is near the corner and that's when he -uh slipped and fell in between it. And I was.. at the lobby when-"

"I didn't see you in the lobby or near the counter," Tails cuts in, knowing their lies.

"Just tell him," Riptor whispers to her. Ace looks at Tails, who has a soft expression towards her. She sighs.

"I was working on a project and well this hedgehog had to slip on my screw driver and jammed himself in my project," Ace says glaring at Riptor.

"Heh, so part of it was true," Riptor smiles nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Tails nods and looks back at the contraption then an invention,"What is it?"

"Oh"- Ace rushes over to see the damage Riptor did- "It's supposed transport items or animals."

Riptor then remembers why he got caught in between,"Wait a second! I didn't slip on your screw driver your stupid chao pushed me!"

Ace rolls her eyes,"Why do you always have to blame Tigger? Honestly, Rip, you done blaming Damien?"

"No I'm not lying this time! That little demon has been terrorizing me since day one! He pushed me in with this unbelievable strength!" Riptor stammers. Tails didn't know how to make of this. A power type chao? Impossible. Unless...

Tails spots something moving under a white blanket, growling. "Tigger is as sweet as syrup, he is an angel chao anyway. It's not in his nature!" Ace protests back, yelling.

"Do you guys always bicker?" Tails asks as he approaches the small thing trying to escape out of the blanket.

"No, some times they drag Damien into it," Damien says through all the commotion, leaning on the door. Ace and Riptor look away from each other, refusing to talk.

Tails picks up Tigger. An angel chaos but not white and blue but red and orange. As in orange fur and red tiger stripes. [know the name! XD]. The small thing wasn't happy looking at Tails, he looks as if he wanted to kill him. Tails starts dangling him, already feeling fear from the small chao. "You don't hold chaos like that!" Ace yells at him. Ace seems to have a soft side to chaos and youngsters. She took Tigger out of Tails's hand and starts holding it like an infant, patting his head. Tigger automatically purrs and falls to sleep.

"Demon," Riptor chimes near Tails. "That 'thing' hates competition you know. Especailly for Ace."

Tails couldn't understand what he meant until a minute passes. Tails feels his face burning a bit. That chao doesn't like men, especially ones who like Ace.

"Tails, how did you get here?" Damien asks his dark voice making the room seem small on how loud his voice is here. He isn't smiling or frowning but scrutinizing Tails's expression.

"Oh, I was-" Tails is cut off when Ace and Riptor started coughing, showing signs like cutting their necks. Ace shaking her head vigorously. "Uh- I was just visiting Ace. I needed my board to be checked over."

"Hm, then where's your board?" Damien points it out.

"I uh-..." Tails stammers trying to find an explanation. Nothing coming.

"Alright you caught us!"- Riptor says through the awkward silence, Tails and Ace panicking if he would really snitch on them- "Tails wanted to see Ace for a small date."

"What!?" Tails and Ace yell in union.

"Tails, don't be modest"- Riptor acts as if it is all planned- "We just were talking about how you will take Tigger and Ace out for a small walk around the track."

"Is this true?" Damien asks Tails, feeling like a parent than a friend of Ace's.

Ace shot a I-am-going-to-kill-you look at Riptor. "Y-y-yes sir," Tails stutters, as if Damien is Ace's father.

Damien has a huge smile on his face, his sharp teeth showing, dragging Ace and Tails out of the room, with Tigger being crushed by Ace's arms. "Stay out as long as you like! Show her a great time!"

Damien shoves out Tails and Ace out of the room. Riptor sighs in relief that it worked. Damien used to nag the two to find their 'soul mate', even planning to put them together.

"Do you think it would work out?" Damien asks as he still sees shadows standing still in front of the door, frozen.

Riptor shrugs,"Beats me. At least they took that demon with them..." Riptor grumbles putting on his headphones heading for the main computer to the right corner taking much space.

Out side of the door were frozen foxes with an annoyed chao, silently growling at Tails. _This is my chance_, Tails thinks as his face is burning. _Bound to happen some time_, Ace sighs in her thoughts as she rubs Tigger, not having much effect on his anger.

"So," Tails starts, standing up straighter,"Want to walk around the track?"

* * *

[Team Dark Slash's hotel room] [Day 3: 12 noon] [Regular View]

"I'm bored," Andre says with some trouble. He has been lying on the red couch in the middle, lying upside down. He has been flipping channels for the past hours with not much interest at any.

"Well then go practice"- Dimitri calls from the kitchen making himself a sandwich- "Maybe this time you'll actually learn to trust your team mates after being alone. Thinking of nothing but."

"Let it go Dimitri!" Andre yells back "So it cost us the race -one point. Don't be such a girl."

Dimitri growls in silence as he gets lettuce from the fridge. The kitchen is as Adriana's hotel room, huge and full of food.

* * *

[Practice Track] [Day 3: 8pm] [Vixen View]

"Friends?" Eric asks hesitantly, getting up and taking out his hand.

"Sure, why not," I sigh, taking his hand and then he pull me out. We both had a long talk about what he did. He apologized about two thousand times and well, I didn't like it when he feels too sad. So I gave up.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I won't do that again," Eric apologizes again.

"Eric, like I told the first time and right now, it's okay," I say a bit annoyed. He just laughs at how those words never seem to be enough for him.

"How many times did I say it?" Eric smiles at me as we walk around the muddly track.

"About two thousand times," I laugh and start kicking some dirt at the floor.

"Well I'm sorry about that," he jokes.

"Two thousand and one," I mock.

"Hey, that doesn't count!" He yells as I run off, getting a head start. I know he doesn't like it when he's wrong and well, a nice time to point that out. "Get back here!" He yells at me, catching up to me already. He stops right in front of me, I almost crashed right in front of him but I stop right on time. My feet stop but my face didn't. As I stop my face sways for balance and once I did open my eyes my nose touches his.

My arms circle around to try and back a little since my feet are stuck to the ground, my face burning. _Why does this always happen to me?_I finally lean back as I see his shocked face, fading away but his blush isn't. "Sorry," I mutter, embarrased.

He snaps out of it,"Yeah, it's fine."

I stretch my arms and toward them,"Heh, I'm kind of stuck."

Eric chuckles and grabs my hands and pull as hard as he can. The mud finally let go of my feet and I jump out. He used too much power and when I did come out I stumble. He pulls my arms up so that I won't fall down all the way. "Thanks," I mumble out. I laugh,"I'm such a jinx when I'm around you."

He laughs and lets go of me.

Back then Eric and I we're always playing in Dark Realm. His parents would always try and reason with my hard head parents for a truce but they always refused. His parents were good folks, kind and gentle, like him. When they come along they allowed him to play with Andre and Steel [well when Steel had a break since he was a servant. Check thier basic past, I'm finally twining them with the story! lolz, about time]. He usually talked to me and wrestled with the others. I missed the simpler times, but now, nothing seems simple with us. A simple kiss on the cheek means to say good bye, but now one kiss and he thinks I'm alright with it.

I sigh at the regret I feel but we keep walking along, heading for our room, my muddy shoes leaving a few foot prints on the lobby.

* * *

[Near the counter of Ace's shop] [Day 9pm] [Regular View]

"Well that was fun," Ace smiles at him as they stop near the counter of her gear shop.

"Yea, especially when Tigger finally let go of my tail," Tails says as he rubs his tails that had been bitten a few times. Ace laughs.

"Maybe Riptor can be right sometimes."

"Just this time," Tails points out.

"Yea," she laughs. "I guess Riptor was right about how Tigger doesn't like guys."

Tails and Ace had walked in the empty lobby and arrived where they have to depart, upstairs and through the counter.

Silence starts to fill the area and the only loud thing is the small chao's snoring. Ace begins to feel nervous.

"Uh, so. I had a great time Two Tails- uh, I mean Tails," she smiles at him and Tails returns the smile.

"No, you can call me Two Tails."- Tails laughs a little with her- "I grown to like the nick name."

"Me too."

Ace starts getting a bit closer to him, feeling something inside she has just noticed about Tails. That he the one. Tails seems to notice Ace coming closer to him, his face burning. "Uh, bye Ace," he says taking out his hand, stopping her.

"Uh, okay, bye Two Tails," she says hesistanty but none the less shook his hand. They both sigh and return to their rooms.

* * *

*As for silvamy lovers, is next chapter ^.^


	7. Rainy Day PART 1

I'm gonna take a big long nap, now.... X333

More short chapters, but still lots of action. X33, some OC's from Bloodydagger6, I just love the idea of racing with her OC's, XD. This race doesn't count though, no point in any team, :], just doing it to practice more of the action on riding, and to have some extra fun with OC's, i just like adding extra characters and all. XD.

If you want to have your OC here, its just going to a guest appearance, ^^', you can race and all, even befriending some of the OC's or Canon characters, at some point they'll have to 'travel' somewhere else or something,[the story plot will get too confusing for me and you and harder to sort things out on the ending with all the conflicts and characters being in this story, sowry XD] I won't say no. **_BUT YOU HAVE TO BE A MEMBER OF Fanfiction , FOLLOW THE FORMAT AT MY PROFILE, PLEASE_**. I can't do anonymous, lol, i ask too many questions and feel more secure that I can ask if I'm stuck at one point with someone's OC, the last thing I want to do is disappoint anyone, X333 Sowry... again, =]

**Team Alchemic: Alphonse the Fox, Alex the Dark Kistune, Devin the Hedgehog all belong to Bloodydagger6**

**_DISCLAIMER: Don't own any sonic characters, those belong to Sega, X3_**

* * *

[Outside of Registration Tower] [New Day: Day 4 7 AM] [Regular View]

Dark clouds seem to circle around Future City, dark grey clouds shower over everything, stirring up harsh winds and making it cold for every unfortunate person on their daily walk outside.

The rain pours hard, to having most of the city already drenched of over flowing water into sewers. It's seven in the morning but it looks like seven at night, still dark out. Still cold out.

It's supposed to have been a spring time though why does it feel fall?

"Why did we have to check out of that hotel?" Alex mumbles to herself, her black hoody, with the sign of 'Silent Whispers' in Japanese was clearly seen on her front... and wet. Her red, tipped in black hair is getting wet easily, some still covering her right eye. A a red and black tiger striped vixen with baggy camo pants, and black shoes with five white stars on them, having glasses much like Wave's, but tinted with green. She stuffs her black, fingerless gloves in her camo pants, trying to get warm in this cold shower, her bracelet of sapphire stones taking much space in it.

"To move around more, I figure we would have stayed at some other hotel, the other one was pretty small," Alphonse nervously chuckles looking at her with embarrassment, his sensitive ears picking up her quiet sentences. He meets his bright silver eyes with her clear blue ones, taking in her wet, and damp frame. He's a brown fox with two tails dipped in white while she has three. Faded jeans, long sleeved black shirt, black shoes and a serpent symbol design on his back. The serpent is biting its own tail, in a white color, matching his gloves. He has three bangs at center of his frame, familiar like Tails, except brown and red at the ends and few other red highlights here and there. On top of head was pretty dry cause of the fact he has his red goggles that are tinted silver. She didn't answer and walks her normal pace, trying to find some other hotel while walking along the damp sidewalk, already a darker shade of grey because of the rain.

"What's wrong with being small!?" Devin the Hedgehog bursts out, waving his hands in the air to catch Alphonse's attention. "Was it small enough that I can only be in it?! Because its well suited for me, eh?!"

Devin is very sensitive when comparison words are brought up, any, they could be talking about shoe sizes for all he cares. He's the oldest in reality, half a year older than the sixteen year old Alphonse and a year and half older than Ali. Just not taller in a way...

Devin has a white sleeveless t-shirt, a camo jacket over it and a dark ragged jeans, and camo boots. Alphonse's shakes his head in annoyance, smiling a bit at his friend's temper.

"He didn't mean it that way, Shrimp," Alex sighs, walking forward, not taken back by another outburst of Dev. Devin and Alex aren't the best of friends even though they put their problems aside to behave better, for the sake of Alphonse.

His gold, cat-like eyes flares up in anger, his two blue stripes that cross to make an 'X' on his forehead very visible when he looks over at her. "Don't call me that!" Devin growls, waving his right brown glove and his left hand is fingerless, and if possible his legs, his tail viciously swaying in anger. What used to be a few disarray of quills seems to add on, his quills in a wild like fashion now.

"Calm down, Devin," Alphonse interrupts, sighing out in annoyance again and closing his eyes, a vein showing as he grabs his arms down.

Alex rolls her eyes at his over reaction at being called 'shrimp' or 'shorty', if someone, anyone tells him his little height problem he throws in all out tantrum. Not to mention his stealing problem to add. This is a good advantage at times, but a bad timing usually. Usually Alex would call him those names, just to provoke him mainly, but she'll give anyone the cold shoulder if they treat him like she treats him.

Alphonse stops walking, trying to calm him down, shaking him a few times. Down comes a new MP3 player, coins, paper money and candy wrappers drop, too. Alex froze, looking down at the items and back at Devin, so is Alphonse.

"I... found them...?," Devin says slowly, not even believing his own lie, shrugging still. His guilty smile intact.

"What else? Is this all?" Alphonse questioning angrily at him, shaking him awfully fast, a few more wallets here and there, and a watch.

"That's it! Stop shaking me! I feel like a doll for Pete's sake!" Devin snarls at him, getting out of his grip. Getting another tantrum at knowing he's that easy to pick up. He puts the items back in place while Alphonse tries to calm _himself _down.

The three continue to walk, Alphonse in the middle with the two at his side, Ali a bit in the back while Devin gets a lecture from Alphonse.. She stops for a moment and looks to her right to see a blue building.

Alex points to the sight in front of her. "Look, this looks like they have a room to spare."

Dev sighs in relief when Alphonse looses his attention on his habit and looks over with her. "Registration Tower? This building? How would you know?" Alphonse asks her, standing in place, his tail lashing out more and more excess water.

"I don't, but it's worth a try at least, right?" Alex shrugs. Pretending to be interest in something in there for a few hours would also be something good to suggest, she isn't sticking outside any longer, she doesn't want to.

"I'm sure it isn't," Alphonse disagrees, narrowing his eyes to look beyond the glass and into the clients and workers. "Looks more like a business building or something, far from being a secret hotel or something."

Devin joins in the conversation, smiling. "We _could _pretend we're clients for a while, you know, just enough to get dry or when the rain stops."

"We _could_, but we're not." Alphonse refuses, he doesn't want to lie.

"Aw, but it looks so warm in there... just five- ten minutes tops! Just pretend we're going to buy something," Devin pleads, having his right glove wipe more water away from his eyes.

"Well..." Alphonse regrets, thinking it more over.

He looks over Devin, how wet he looks, how close he can get from being sick. Dev still smiles his weird, guilty smile, like he stole something already. He watches Alex stare in the building more, her damp hoody not being a very good water-proof sweater. Ali returns with her bright blue eyes gaze. It seems like a cold stare, but Al knows it's just her way of looking at things when she doesn't what else to do. Al looks away for staring at her for too long, rubbing the back of his neck to keep him looking like he's busy or something. The truth is Al knows they're probably not going to find some cheap hotel room to stay in for the night, none that won't crawl with bugs on his fur. He wants the best for this team and looks like this is the only place that can supply them for the night.

He flips his weighted bangs to get the water off it and his muzzle. After moments of staring at the building he finally gives up. "Fine, we'll go in. Just... try not to steal anything, okay?" Alphonse warns Devin, not wanting to explain or pay anything to what ever person catches him.

"Okay, I'll _try_," Devin grins, saluting him. Alphonse rolls his eyes, yet having a smile, too. The kind of emotion when the taunting is somehow funny then annoying.

"Come on, Ali," he calls, lightly shaking her wrist with his cold hand, he knows she was thinking too much and couldn't hear much of the conversation. _But that's Ali for you_, he thinks, smiling at the times of her silent, discrete personality.

She widens her eyes at the sudden contact, thinking of other things, trying to forget of the harsh storm. She looks over at the two, Dev's grins and Alphonse's small, sweet smile at her. Ali could help, but smile crookedly back, giving him a thumb's up, signaling she understands the situation.

The three walk pretty fast, having something to hope for other than this rain is something new. The pattering of their long strides seem to splash small, unknown puddles on the old concrete floor every step of the way.

* * *

[Team Firestorm's Hotel room] [New Day: Day 4 7:45 AM] [Regular View]

"Want more tea?" Zaid Waters asks calmly to Lil' Jay Jay.

Lil' JJ caught a cold, but he wasn't playing out out in the rain. He knows better not to, he's a fire type, being at an environment as cold and wet as today yells out to stay indoors. Even he if he stays indoor his condition is reduced from a high fever to a cold. JJ is if you could find him in all the different colored blankets. His usual rose colored cheeks go in five darker shades, from his normal red t-shirt and jeans to a white sweater and matching baggy pants. Jennifer, his big sister insists to keep him warm at all times, his pajamas is the best thing to keep it that way. His head on the pillow messed around his small mohawk with blue highlights in the ends, but he didn't care of his quills right now, Violet nor Cosmic was here, his best friends. The over helpful Cosmic is with his trust worthy guardians, Bonny the ESPN Cat and her boyfriend, Clyde the ESPN Canine. While the sweet, but tough Violet the Enchinda is with her tomboy, rough sister, Daniela and her over-confident brother, Crusher. "Sure," he sniffs, smiling weakly at the ocean blue hedgehog. JJ shifts around the bed, trying to get a good position to take a nap.

Zaid nods once and heads into the peach colored kitchen. Zaid has his normal white t-shirt on, red stripes at the ends, dark blue jeans and his dew shaped necklace waggling as he walks to get the red kettle. A strong believer of his water clan and having a head band on his forehead, his light blue and dark blue highlights at the ends holding together because of that headband, on quill at the side of his right eye. Another headband around his neck and another as a belt, have two squiggly lines as a sign of water. He adds water the regular way though, grabbing tab water from the faucet, not risking the extra power since its raining, it helps his ability tremendously.

He also has zigzags on each side, beneath his eyes, Cris-crossing black and red lines, something he wasn't born with, but developed. He sets the red kettle on the stove, turning it on medium, his mind in other things.

"That's not going to be fast enough!" Jenn's voice warns, coughing a bit. Zaid's eyes widen at the red hedgehog's voice and swiftly turns around.

There's where the blush zigzagged lines developed from.

His zigzags starting to be more red than black now, he can never control it, it just reddens up in the zigzags for reasons obvious.

Jennifer's dark ocean blue eyes stare at the blush lines, though shakes back to the kettle, averting his fired, red-orange eyes purposely. She too, has her night clothes on, white, too big sized sweater and puffy white pants. She walks toward him, her pink slippers making the only sound. She quickly sends sparks of fire on the stove, her hand directing it to the bottom of the kettle, strong but small to cause less risk of anything else on fire. In a few moments the kettle starts to scream a high pitch, Jenn automatically stopping so she doesn't strain JJ's ears.

"There you go!" Jenn smiles brightly, coughing quietly.

"Thanks, Jenn," Zaid smiles back, as serious as he is he loosens up around Jenn.

He grabs three blue mugs from the brown top cabinet and pours hot water on each reaching for some tea bags next.

"You know," Jenn cheers, hopping on the corner of the grey counter, very close to the three mugs, but cautious of it,"You know what's better than just plain, old tea?"

Zaid stops himself from dumping the three brown tea bags on the mug and looks up at her, his head tilting in curiosity, "What is?"

Jenn beams, even if she's as sick as JJ she still has the energy to walk and talk like she isn't, even bouncing around. "Hot chocolate and some guests!"

Zaid smiles a sincere smile and taps his chin thoughtfully,"I think they did leave some chocolate powder or something to use."

Jenn nods in content, knowing there is. Jenn hides the box behind her and Zaid already noticing. "There it is," Zaid breathes, after searching every cabinet only to find a giggling, red hedgehog in possession of it. Her three longs bangs cover her right eyes and long quils reaching her back almost fully was a pretty good hiding space since he tries not to stare at her quills as much as her pretty face. Zaid's hand reaches out so she can give it to him, but she declines.

"Not unless we can have a few guests," Jenn taunts, tappig his nose, still smiling her bubbly smile.

Zaid's zigzags are getting overpowered again by red lines instead of black again. He manages to keep a straight face and hardening his frown. "You know we can't bring any guests in, JJ and you are sick."

"But we're not sick, _sick_just-"Jenn coughs for a few moments, only helping Zaid's point. She waves it off-"Look, it's not contagious, it's just something we fire types get when it rains this harshly, like you when you get too hot... Like this," she teases in the end, pointing to his muzzle, another tap at his nose, giggling.

Zaid's zigzags lines get hotter and redder at her delicate touch, his mouth closing and then opening to try and say something. He tries to ignore the heat.... and Jenn's laughing and tries to get back on focus. "We just can't, besides who are you planning to come here? Dimitri and his gang? You know Steel will just steal the whole fridge if he wants too and Andre is just going to get me to drown him... again."

"No! Course not! I'm not that stupid," Jenn huffs, remembering Steel's addiction to having a few things he shouldn't have, valuables that don't belong to him and Andre hitting on her just to see Zaid's reaction. "I was sort of thinking...." she trails off, kind of nervous on what to say to him. "Well, Amy Rose and her team, Cream the Rabbit and Silver the Hedgehog," she mumbles, trying to have her voice as low as possible so Zaid might get confused and think other names.

"What?" Zaid asks again, leaning more into her face.

"I said Amy, Cream, and Silver," Jenn sighs, giving up and closing her eyes to hear his whole lecture. On not to get involved with other teams, they might have to verse them or something, what if they forfeit just because they don't want to verse each other and blah, blah, blah.

But he didn't.

All he does is sigh heavily, his eyes looking up a the ceiling then her and knows there's more reasons to say 'yes' then 'no'. "Is this really what you want?" Zaid mumbles, crossing his arms in defeat, leaning closer to her face, one eye closes to see her reaction better, his arms crossed. _Hmm, a few confusion expression here and there, some relieved ones at the very least_, but not the small tint of pink on her muzzle. Jenn seems a bit uncomfortable and keeping her hands on her lap, feeling like she's more like she's being interviewed.

"Yea- I mean yes. I feel awful on how the first impression was when Steel totally screwed it up. I want to at least show them that some of us have respect and would gladly show hospitality to them in return to erase the first encounter," she reasons, not missing a word or beat as she stares at his fire like eyes.

"Hmm, you're always too kind...." Zaid whispers, with a frown on his face.

"Is that bad?" She asks, smiling sweetly at the compliment.

"No, but it will get you in trouble one of these days," Zaid remarks, his nose touching hers now, one eye closes again, the other half way, too relaxed at his interragations.

Jenn is too content to redden at his touch, though Zaid wasn't. His marks starting to go red, though he still frowns, still annoyed that his muzzle doesn't agree with him.

"Aw, thank you, Zaid! You won't regret it!" Jenn screams cheerfully, jumping off the counter and hugging him, not touching the floor. She warps her arms around his neck, her eyes closed and thinking already of the many possibilities of the visit, many turning out with a happy ending. If there is such a thing.

"Uh, your welcome, Jenn," Zaid says unevenly, his head backing away from her face as she nuzzles him.

Jenn giggles at him backing away, still clinging to him. _Your too shy, Zaidy! The Rose team will love you as much as I do! _She smiles at her thoughts, thinking of how they'll be like to JJ and her, too.

Very hesistantly he pats her back one one free arm, the other holding her waist. Jenn isn't touching the floor, her knees bent to hang on in the air with Zaid holding her.

A door creaks open, a sicken red hedgehog sauntering out.

"... Jenny? Why are you hugging Zaid?" JJ yawns, still trying to focus if it's what he is seeing is actually true.

Jenn jumps off Zaid and walks over to her brother, bending down to hug him, too. JJ is used to his sister's hug marathons, he has them, too. That's what makes them known for being brother and sister, their outbursts of contentment can rubb off on some.

"We're having guests in a while, go get your original clothes and can you ask them?" Jenn pleads, backing away and putting her hands on his shoulders. There was a small _thump _against the kitchen's hard floor, but the two didn't turn around, they continued as they were. She knows JJ has the best chance to sway the Rose team to say yes. _They won't be able to say no to to him, _she thinks to herself because he's too kind, thrilled to have some new guests. She grows tired at Adri's visits, usually asking too many questions if they're all ready. Jenn is meaning to ask her why she is so anxious, hinting if Eric is getting close. She'll probably ignore the question, though, as always. Or Daniela's. Donny doesn't talk too much and is has the same appetite as Steel's, finishing off the fridge and ending it with a toothpick. They're her best friends, but she really needed friends that would be as content and open minded as she is. Miss Rose is her favorite when thinking of an equal.

"Okay, but there better be hot chocolate on the table for me when I come back," JJ agrees, mumbling his words and slowly walking back to his room for a quick change.

Jenn's hands clap together, hurrying along her little brother. "Thank you, JJ! I owe you one," she calls after, her voice overflowing with happiness. JJ waves, not turning back, stumbling to close his door. Jennifer suddenly realizes it's been too quiet, she hasn't heard a word from Zaid after JJ came.

She turns around to see the ocean blue hedgehog flat on the floor, his zigzags in a very noticeable color, blood red.

"Zaid?" Jenn asks timidly, kneeling next to him, a bit worried.

Zaid had this content look, like a squiggly smile in place, his eyes closed like he his wish came true with what happened before. _Was_, as in before she called his name. She places her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever and hoping he isn't hallucinating afterwards.

He widens his eyes, very alarm and covers his face with his hands that lightly put away her hand, sitting up. "I'm fine, I'm fine, j-just give JJ his bait," Zaid yells out, trying to distract Jenn's attention with something else.

"Are you really ok-"

"Yea- I mean yes, I am- just, j-just go reheat the thing," Zaid interrupts her calm voice, scooting back to have his back on a wall, trying not to think too much. He'll won't be able to control his ability very well with being all jumpy and energetic. He brings his knees close to him, his arms resting on them and his redden face under them.

Jenn sighs, feeling sympathy for the blue hedgehog, her spirits a bit dampen at his actions, but lets him be. Jenny feels the water with the faucet, careful not to have a single drop on her and settles it on the stove, turning it on medium. "I'm going to get ready myself, are you going to be alright when I come back?"

Zaid nods slowly, his fingers opening a small gap to see the female shake her head and leave to the right hallway to her room.

Once she is gone he drops his hands, relieved it finally lessened down. It's silent, with the two loud hedgehogs out of the kitchen, leaving the embarrassed one on the floor. Zaid knew he blew it that time. So mad at himself, shifting his eyes to the floor and then at the kettle he told her to start. How rude. With the frustration he knows he won't be able to spout out any water without going to far. _Ugh. _With a loud _bang_ on the head from the wall he stands up and picks up the chocolate powder. One of his hands under his chin, reading how many spoons you need for each cup, asking if there will be enough for _everyone._

* * *

[Front Lobby, Team Alchemic] [New Day: Day 4 8:00 AM] [Regular View]

"Man, these people seem to ignore by passers," Devin mutters to the two, sitting on the edge of a blue couch that is in a corner of a wall, away from all the workers.

"Guess they're too busy," Alphonse shrugs, sitting in the middle, his arms spread out, relaxed.

It's still raining outside, no where to go without getting soak in just a few minutes. This is going to cause some problems for the travelers.

"There's a staircase on the other side, it seems like that's where they keep rooms, probably small and cheap ones, but it looks like that's all we can get for the night," Alex concludes, she did nothing but sit and watch everything and everyone, a few times glancing at Devin if he moved out of his seat to find anything, or should say steal.

"You're right," Al agrees, following her eyes to the staircases in the corner over there,"They're not doing a good job hiding it either. Anyone can find it with good eyes as good as Ali's but why. It shouldn't be out in the open, I don't think it's there to be a secret though..."

"Then what is it there for?" Ali asks flat, trying to follow his conclusions. Devin knows it's going to get real smart talking around this time.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Devin tells them, finding an excuse.

"You better be back in five minutes, Shrimp," Ali warns, staring at his back while he leaves.

Dev's body seems to shake in response to the word 'Shrimp' and by the looks of he tries not to get that word in his head right now. He looks over at her with glaring eyes and relaxes to walk away from the fight. He waves, not turning back,"Sure thing, Alexandera," Dev's voice carries off to her, sounding plain, but knowing to sound cocky.

Ali hates that name, she'll remember this when he comes back, her nail digging in the leather of the couch.

"You two, it's never going to be eye to eye, is it?" Al breathes out, leaning back on the couch, rolling his eyes.

"How could it be?! He isn't as tall as me!" Alex huffs, crossing her arms, the word 'Alexandera' still in her head.

"Please focus, back to what I was saying, there's some other explanation they are there..." Alphonse trails off, talking and staring at the ceiling, waiting a bit to let her cool off. He has a sudden interest on his rose necklace, delicately touching it with his fingers. The only thing to remind him of his mother.

Devin tries again to breathe deeply, he was just an earshot to here her last comment. Devin stops walking at the sudden realization.

Where _is _the bathroom?

He shrugs, his hands in his pockets, it was just an excuse to get away from the two anyway.

He starts to feel the smooth texture of the MP3 he stolen, really admiring the touch, searching for anything worth stealing around here, too.

_I know, I know, I promised Alphonse, but what's the harm? This place is screaming out 'steal me', no one pays attention to a **well-average height** hedgehog,_ his confidence going over the top.

He starts to really catch an eye for a small vase, glassy and ever so elegant. The glass just near the stair cases too, so he'll steal what he can get and tell some information about what's up there too, everyone wins. He grins at how small and delicate it looks, someone will pay big to get one of those, he'll steal one easy. All he needs is some diversion. _A diversion? It's easier to just take it and hide it in my pocket for Pete's sake, this is too easy... It's sort of sad not to find anyone stopping me. Oh, well._

* * *

[A2, Adriana's hotel room] [New Day: Day 4 9:00 AM] [Adri's View]

"Rain, rain go away," Ebony sings out of tune, on the couch, staring at the grey t.v, no vivid images popping up in motion. "Come again another day..." he still continues.

It can get pretty annoying at times, to others sick, but I'm used to this nut. Heh, I remember Jenn Jenn trying to get him to sit straight instead of slumping over or upside down. She's pretty much fed up with his lack of manner and even 'til this day tries to make him walk and talk properly. Lucky she doesn't have a ruler like other strict teachers.

"Rain, rain go away..." Ebony chimes again, failing at singing gently, more like loud and quite terrible. Ebony is pretty skinny for a hedgehog, also tall, it must have happened while he was transformed to a dark and power type. His red scark covering his skinny neck, black fur and a white patch of fur on his chest, army designed capris

I sit alone, watching the window drip with the extra drops from the storm it looks like. Nothing interesting happend today, just Ebony singing that's driving me nuts. I don't want to stop it though, he might some other more annoying ways to entertain himself. Instead I think about everything that happened so far.

I arch my back a bit forward to the window, focusing on the past. I touch my black finger tips together, remembering how my own twin brother failed to win the first point, I scoff at Andre's mistake. He shouldn't have been thinking of his self-centered self and worried if that Sonic is coming. Sonic, that makes me wonder how good he really is. Dimitri pointed out he is good, and saving the world pretty much proves it. Beating that hawk, Jet, is it? I need to get more information on each of them, the Sonic Team, I mean. Anyone of our teams will go and try to race off with Sonic teams pretty soon. But it's just a storm, the scheduled race would have gone on if one the teams they already settled on can't. So they're not doing it fair are they? No, just taking precaustions. So Jenny's team is going to verse next...

I spin my chair around, only seeing Ebony sleeping upside down, he's going to kill himself by accident one of these days.

I walk over to him, tilting my head to the side and amazed at how well balance he actually is. He's clearly away from falling over and breaking his neck or something. I might as well leave him and his concentration. Maybe concentration is over selling it. He's so... I'm getting a migraine at just thinking of his behavior. His childhood screwed him so much he acts like he's still ten, like Dimitri's. Both of them didn't have a chance to slow down their lives and actually do kid stuff, so now the 16 year old boys are acting like they're in their pre-teen years. When cooties existed or causing trouble as being a kid should be. Dimitri though can't control it as well as Ebony, Dim Dim never stays in a straight forward move.

I start to settle my eyes on his frame, some quills hide in his small brown hat, letting a big, quill with bents cover his left eye the rest in mohawk. I hate to say it though, but I really do care about this nut. Andre and Steel usually use them as a waterboy, I hate that, I have to admit. He's too innocent, too helpless to do anything but try and be friends with anyone. His eyes still seem closed but his mouth isn't, starting to chime in a small, quiet snore note.

"Thank the Lord, he's asleep." My ears flicker to the kitchen. The only other person in this apartment is Eric, he must be relieved to have the dreary singing over and done with.

"Well, that's not nice," I taunt, walking over and taking a chair and flipping it backwards and draping my arms over it.

"So is putting sleeping powder straight up his nose, but that's besides the point," he laughs lightly. He seems in an all out bliss mood, his quills are sort of in a disarray, a reverse mohawk I can only describe with some few quills messed up. He must have been up even before morning came along.

I see the brown, smooth wooden table to catch sight of a slim laptop. Light gray and the screen medium size I can agree on. Cup of steaming coffee on his left, too.

"What are your reading?" I ask him, trying to decipher these really weird words popping up the only one I can actually figure out is 'Security Report'.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Checking and monitoring some things, I can't really trust that this place is safe. It's just a bunch of numbers and letters, you'll probably hurt your eyes if you tried to interpret all of them," Eric responds, distracted by the finding of his computer. Typical little Eric, always not trusting things and rechecking on things, too. I should have known he'll be one of the people suspecting something fishy around here. ...But why is it always him?

"Oh, well you're probably right," I agree slowly, looking ahead at the toaster, I can't seem to really pull myself in reality without thinking of other important things. I was sort of on the line of letting someone in this plan, my high expect ion was Eric, but screw that over, I really can't trust anyone, can I? 'Cept Arri of course... and that Shadow. I start to hear a loud snore ring from the living room to the kitchen.

"You can go, I'm pretty much boring you, aren't I?" Eric's distracting tone tells me. He looks as if he is thinking of something else, too. He isn't just staring at the computer, no, he's having some other idea, I just know it. It's wierd that I know what he usually is really doing, physics and dark types are really opposite, most of time we think too much of hate against each other to really get to know the others' interpretations. I muster in a fake smile, my attention in his eyes, the way they flicker toward the lap top and me.

I've been everything, but bored. Eggman took extra precautions, at least I hope he did. He usually sends me anything about the chaos emeralds to my sunglasses he thankfully added a small device in. It's nice to know that's the only thing that's getting messages, not even that Tails from Sonic's team or Eric can crack. But it's also a disadvantage, my glasses can easily be lost if I'm not careful which really makes me worry of that small little problem because it can be a huge disaster.

"Oh, no, I like the way things just pop out of nowhere," I lie, bring my knees closer and having my hands on them. The screen has a blue background, white letters and numbers popping up and typing on their own for any new information of this place, who's leading it and the regular rules for this building. All seems normal, something he won't get over with since he needed something unusual, abnormal... different.

"Oh, really?" Eric asks, surprised, his glasses pulled above his head. I snort, taking my hand out, using my index finger and putting on his square like glasses back to his face. "Stop that, you're going to make me loose track," Eric warns unevenly, a small crooked smile forming on his lips. He raises his arm, his hand intertwining with mine, holding our hands in place, intending to push it away. I start to shiver at his warm touch against my cold fingers. He holds it for a few moments, contemplating again and gazing at our hands. Damn the red that creeps up my muzzle. His eyes seem to shift around our hands and his laptop, pouting for some reason. I stare at anything but him and his hand, embarrassed. After a few more seconds he drops it and my hand falls dead on my knee. He stares at me seriously and I gander back, trying to find some other thing to talk to about. Ever since we kissed it's been nothing but awkward silences and staring at each other later on after we were trying to avoid each other. It's sickening, well, to me... at times. Other times I really wish I can think it's sick, but I can't. I open my mouth and then close it, unsure of what we were talking about again.

"No, no, they look nice on you, I just like the glasses that's all," I smile a small smile, rubbing the back of my neck with the hand he touched. Skinny, rectangle like frames, black as the lines, his glasses are something to make fun of though, Andre gets a kick out of that.

"Gee, thanks," Eric mumbles sarcastically, pulling up his glasses back above his head, having a sudden change on reading things now. I frown and get over it quickly since he doesn't really care. I look around the kitchen, silence always my familiar company and I try again to interpret the numbers.

"... Hey," Eric suddenly cuts in the silence, not looking at me, just staring at his computer. He has that frown whenever he's dead serious, those matching eyes, too. I shift my eyes to him, staring at his profile, his glasses not fun to pick at anymore.

"Yeah?" I reply, my head still resting on my knees, turning my head to his direction, though he isn't. I'm starting to get this eerie feeling for some reason.

"You know," Eric chuckles nervously with a very weak smile, still staring at that damn laptop. "This is funny to ask you at how long we've been here, but, um, heh...," Eric trails off, rubbing the back of his head with his right arm, like he just thought of some dirty joke or something.

I didn't know what to do though. I stare at him, my muzzle is covered by my wrapped up arms, slouching even more.

"Um, you don't have anything to do with Eggman, right? I mean with all what's going on, he, planning the whole event again and you being all, well, anxious, I just, um..." Eric chuckles even more nervously, looking back at me and the laptop each second, his hands starting to tap fast on his lap. He sure does know how to set someone off. "I know you aren't apart of anything but a contestant, but for some reason somewhere in my head its just been nagging me just to ask. Just to make it official," Eric's grin starts disappear with a serious face, his glasses back, making me see a reflection of my own confusion.

I stare back for a moment and then with cold eyes, raising one eyebrow. "I'm not."

"You sure?" Eric asks again, getting closer to my face.

"Yeah," I answer again with such dully in a believable tone.

Eric didn't give up though. He screeches my chair around the right way, making me face him, he's already getting closer than he should be.

Inches apart, his face still staring right at me with that frown of his. And those eyes. Dammit, flashbacks of what happened on _that_morning are starting to appear in my head, like a slideshow, accompanied with the feeling I felt back then, too. Damn the muzzle, again.

I raise my head a bit from my knees, my ears starting to flatten and lower. I regain my senses though. He's just only checking to see if I'm lying, that's all, I have to keep reminding myself that. Nothing more, and I don't want anything more! ... I wish I didn't. Ones that check someone if they're lying, if they keep staring at you, not blinking so fast then you're okay. But if you start to look around any other place or look unsure then you're screwed.

Honestly, I can do this for hours, with any _other_ friggin' person, but no, it's Eric. Again, why him?! Why am I anxious?! Just what he said. Am I really that easy to figure out for him?

This staring of his.... intense, especially at how close he is to me. Eric doesn't look like he's willing to try that same type of thing like last time, no, he's trying to guilt me or something. I know I can't tell him, I wish I can enforce that rule on me even more. His icy, cold stare seems to be in a forever continuation, he only blinks sometimes, not wanting to miss a second of my stare. I am not cut out to be an actor anymore, say good bye to that. I start to show an unsure face, leaning back further, my hands not draped anymore but on my lap. He leans forward every time I lean a bit backward. It's up to the point when I arch my back, trying to balance as much as I can. All this, and I'm managing not to gander or glance at other things but him. Sweat beading around the sides of my frame.

My red blood eyes start to turn a light rose color. I know this because Eric cracks a smile at how they changed color, knowing I'm a bit uncomfortable, but he still doesn't lean away! He's waiting for me to crack first before he stops. This could take hours... or a few minutes if he's lucky.

Distancing my mind on something else is pretty hard, but I'm trying, all with trying to have a poker face, too. The flashes of what happen in this kitchen start up again, the color of rose starting to show even brighter. Eric smirks a bit at how well this is going for him, his thumb near his lip, contemplating again. _Dammit, damn, goddammit muzzle and let's not forget the oh-so helpful eyes_, I frown at my thoughts.

Okay, I'm steering away from _that _moment and into Eggman's plans.... yes, something more professional like to think through. I should think of the glasses. I should really come up with a better place to actually hide them, but I don't own any other. If I get a new pair all of a sudden, after this whole test he'll just even more suspicious of me. This device is the only thing that is the weak point around here... maybe I should get the same exact glasses, they're pretty common. Eggman can sure buy me some if I asked, but then where to put the original ones? Maybe-

"Check..." Eric smirks, interrupting my thoughts with his thumb hanging on his lower lip. His icy blue eyes flicker to my sunglasses and then back at me with raised eyebrows.

"Wha-wha..." I stumble, staring at him with awe. I'm still arching and leaning back as he still leans closer. What is he talking about? More sweat forming near my forehead. My eyes aren't pink anymore, but multicolor, so confused.

Wait.... when I was thinking of the plans and the glasses ... did... I... look at the sunglasses and then at him...? Even if it was for a moment and back at him it'll still count. Crud... but...

No, no I couldn't! I was and am focusing on only him! I have to be, if not then I lost his trivia, all because now I have friggin' feelings for him that always throws me off! I grind my teeth at my thoughts. No, I don't have any feelings for him what-so-ever... If only I can lie better to myself than others, dammit.

"...Can I see those sunglasses for a second, Adri?" Eric asks with a soothing voice his gaze so relaxed and distracting. Also a hint of pride.

_I can't believe it, he cracked me...._

"Why would you want to see them?" I ask with an unsure face again, another set off. With a reflex I have both my arms on top of my head, touching the cool surface of the black, sleek glasses.

"Just curious of the brand, is it from here?" Eric lies with such a convincing voice.

"I don't know, it doesn't say... ca-can I leave now?" I ask, stumbling on my words as he slowly raises out his hands.

"Don't. Move," he warns, still with a light tone, not in a very serious way, but I know he is serious, just toying with me.

I stay still, looking at him with new eyes, how clever and... strong he is to knowing the truth. What an annoying hedgehog he is.

His warm hands stroking lightly on my hair, searching for my protective, cool hands, he's not looking up himself. No, he still stares at me with his smile, trying to find any other clues on my face. His smooth, warm hands touch and grasp my hands, moving them away slowly. I go with it until now, my hands start to shake his power off, trying to stay put, covering my sunglasses. I can not use any of my powers, if I do it's more like saying I am what he thinks I am, an automatic loss.

"Come on, let go, Adriana. This is only going to increase my suspicions," Eric tells me formally, frowning at how much of a fight I'm putting up. We both look like we're fighting over some cookie, neither of us going to quit anytime soon.

"By how much?" I mutter, one eye closed because of the strength he's using, so much more than me.

"... Hmm, I say 80%"

"Aren't you a harsh grader? That's more than half." I whine, glaring at him.

"More than enough, though," Eric retorts back at me, a smug look on both our faces.

He's starting to sweat now, glaring at me, too. Those icy blue eyes sending chills whenever I stare back.

And that's my limit.

I arch my back to last few inches that I can balance and fall over the chair, hitting the floor with a loud _THUMP_! Eric following.

It still didn't stop him, even if I fell flat out on the floor and he at my right side, my head hurting since I hit a nearby wooden cabinet. I can't fight back with my position, he's pulling all his might with his arms to get the glasses out of my grasp. It's as if the glasses are glued this hard.

"Stop, Eric!" I growl, both of my eyes closed, my hands starting to feel like spaghetti, ready to let the sunglasses slip off any moment.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can stop worrying about you," Eric says calmly, my strength not even affecting his breathing, his emotions.

"Worrying about me? Eric, then you shouldn't be suspecting me at all and investigate any other person!" I growl, sounding so harshly at him, it's so unfair. Is his mind on backwards or something?

"I have my reasons," he answers dully, not returning the anger in my voice.

"You're.. so.. argh, I can't even come up with anything to call you right now!"

"Oh, you'll think of something after this," Eric smirks, lowering his head toward mine, his nose touching mine. Before I can react and slap that smirk off his face I shake my head away. "Are your eyes turning rosy red again?" He nonchalantly asks, trying to get a grip on my head, reducing my shaking. I close my eyes before anything else, trying to make believe this is some type of nightmare or dream, I can't decide. I still refuse, shaking my head beyond all means, as in saying no and getting away from his muzzle. Whimpering, I stop, exhausted, opening one of my eyes a bit, seeing he's reaching even lower to kiss me.

_Argh! Why can't Ebony wake up from this all?! Why does he always sleep through everything Eric does?!_

I couldn't escape, I'm slowly starting to slip my fingers away from the glasses, his eyes close and grasping harder on the glasses, having the opposite effect of all this. Like he knew this is what I would do if he tries to kiss me.

I brace myself, still trying to move my face away from his, he's still following. His necklace seems to be white, his emotions are all under control, the round crystal like stone didn't have a single mood color on it.

I-It's no use...

I close my eyes tight just waiting for this to be over quickly. Maybe Eric knowing what I'm up to is a good thing... strike that. It's the worst thing that can happen.

I grit my teeth...

_Ka-konk!_

A knock starts to bellow in the room. _What? _He stops all of sudden, shifting his eyes on me, seeing my reaction to this whole thing. I'm really, _really_ uncomfortable, it's written all over my face. He licks his lips when I finally widen my eyes enough to see him stop. He moves away from my face and gets off me. I sit up, and watching as his eyes turn green to see who it is. I breath rigidly, still holding on to my glasses, no matter how much my arms ache to lower them down, my fingers on their original places. I really need to cool off...

"Damn that black hedgehog, he always ruins everything for me," Eric mutters, sliding his fingers in his head, combing out more of his messed up quills, pissed off. Finding more reasons to be mad at the visitor. And more reasons for me to be so relieved.

"Who is?" I breath out, some possibilities of black hedgehogs come up. There's Shadow, Andre, well, Ebony is here. There's only two I can think in a moment. I bring my knees closer to me.

"Just get the door, we're done for the day," Eric sighs, disappointed and glancing at me. I didn't sigh a relieve or anything, he's obviously observing my reaction to this. And now a _79% _chance. I put my arms down, hauling up, wiping some sweat off my forehead and walking to the living room. He is such a.... gah, I still can't think of a name to call him, a name that describes what he just did. Abusive? No, something less than that, though, he didn't hurt me at all. I just hurt myself. Distracting is just another way of thinking of it, how relaxed and cocky he was to figure out I was a part of Eggman's plan that everyone said I'm supposed to refuse. And so close to kissing me again, how easy it was for him to go again... I shake the thoughts out of my head frantically and open the door. Aw, damn, that black hedgehog.

"Hey, Adri," Andre smiles widely, his dark voice starting to fill up the room with a new feeling of excitement and curiosity. He flips his hair out of his eyes to get a better view on things. His golden eyes half closed in a nonchalant way.

"What do you want?" I ask flatly, crossing my arms. He usually visits when something isn't right or any trouble he got into and as always I have to help. I can't really refuse, he's my best friend, unfortunately. He was pretty much the only childhood friend that was really around my whole life. His mouth was opening for some smart ass answer and then close, really looking at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is your hair all messed up? Your clothes seem wrinkled too." Andre points out, widening his eyes at the many possibilities from my image, his eyes having a hint of red in them. "You didn't do what I thought you did, you know... with that friggin'-

"Ah, ba-bop, dammit! Don't finish that sentence!" I burst out, covering my face with my hands, trying to chuck out those visualizations of what he was thinking of, also trying to hide my rosy red eyes and muzzle.

We both hear a faint chuckle, knowing someone, cough, cough, Eric is tapping in the conversation. He raises his hands in playful defence,"Okay, okay! Just wondering. Hahaha- now what really happened?" Andre says flatly at the ending, sounding so jubilant in the beginning, but that all washed away. Getting closer to my face, scrutinizing my reactions, one hand under his chin. Andre and Eric never seem to get along quite well, especially when I'm around. I wonder sometimes, but all I usually come up with is because they're _too_ opposite, some just don't see eye to eye.

"Do I hear someone think very jealous thoughts?"Eric smirks, his hair still ruffled, his combing didn't help at all. He walks to the side of me, his arms grasping my waist and pulling me closer. I glare at him, just to taunt Andre, beating him at his own game. Eric lets go with a grin, the satisfaction of Andre's grinding teeth seem to have made his day. I elbow him, making him a few inches shorter from the strike and continue with a wincing grey hedgehog at my side. Andre's crooked smile returns, knowing they're even.

"Go on," I gesture.

"Well, Steel saw this shrimp steal something. How he knows? Because he was going to steal the vase at the same time. Now both of them won't let go of it. Turns out both of them want it," Andre informs, leaning on the door frame, tilting his head at me, his golden eyes gazing right at me with a smart alecky way. Andre always wears the same pattern as my sweater, black and grey stripes on his hoodie, except his didn't end around his midriff. Jeans instead of a mini jean skirt and black shoes instead of red boots. The white highlights at the edges of his quills, also going in the same array like Eric's, except his is more on his face, making him look discrete. Hm, and I wonder why fangirls like him. "We just need your help since you kind of have a rough idea on how to make Steel let go of things."

"That and you need someone to help play tug of war to get it out by force?" I chuckle lightly, my mood changing. Steel is always taking things that don't belong to him, it's no surprise he'll start today, though a wonder why he didn't start the day we came.

"Sure do, love, you might as well get Ebony and Eric," he says a bit sourly in the end, Eric glares at him at the pet name. I'm used to it, though, he's been hanging around with Steel too much.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do, though Eric is checking up on some things, so he might not come," I reason, looking up at Eric, noticing he took his glasses with him. Andre straightens his posture, his gold-like eyes a bit brighter at the thought.

"Even better!" Andre grins, seeing he woke up Ebony. "Good, you're up, be useful and come down stairs, we need someone to be the sheild if Steel gets refuses and swings."

Ebony smiles widely, flipping himself over and stands up nicely. "You got you're bait," Ebony assures, giving a thumbs up. Ebony, you don't have to be one of them... You don't have to always do what they tell you... I start to frown at the giddeness he's feeling of being called 'useful', like he isn't, he always is.

He marches in place, trying to stretch his legs and stands at the side of Eric, yawning and still pulling some muscles.

"Now, as for the nerd..." Andre thinks through, his black finger on his tan-like muzzle, the hidden eye closes in thought.

Andre stares at him with a cocky smile, dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep but not lacking of causing trouble. "Heard that," Eric growls, his glasses back in front of his eyes, probably falling in place because of the sudden movement. It must have been Andre's thoughts again.

"You're not helping yourself," Andre snorts, walking ahead, taking notice of his glasses. Eric automatically brings his arms between his head, looking like he's in pain. Andre stops and turns around, showing that crooked smile of his, a twist of mischief though, those dark circles around his eyes only making him even more of the type that likes to beat around.

"He really needs to stop with his imagination," Eric mutters, talking to himself then Ebony or me.

"What did he say, I mean think?" Ebony asks him, one eye widens, like the letter C, and the other bright orange eye hides in his quills half open, showing a very questionable face. But he always has that expression. One eye wide open the other half way, twitching sometimes, when he's curious, content, or mad. It sort of gives people that first impression that he's an odd one, which he is, he even looks like he has problems with his appearance.

He looks over at me for a brief second and then away, a smug look on his muzzle. I can't see the rest of the expression, nor the answer.

"Dude, your face is so red!" Ebony laughs loud all of a sudden, pointing at him, which I still can't see.

Eric slaps away his hand, lowering his head as possible near his popped out collar. Usually a red and white plaid shirt with a big collar around his neck, acting like a shield sometimes, old faded jeans and red shoes, too. Ebony starts to die down, the only sound coming out of him were silent chuckles. Eric still didn't look over at me anymore and his collar is in the way so I can's see his redden face, oh how I wish I do, though. I mean he seen me red, though I rarely see him with a mood of embarrasment. Only getting the moods of cocky and smart ass from him.

"Hurry up ladies!" Andre yells, too much ahead, smiling a wicked smile. Ebony starts to run there, not wanting to dissapoint Andre while Eric and I take out own pace.

The three of us reach Andre, probably all imagining what Steel is going to do after this, probably take something from all of our rooms.

In a safe distance, Eric, Andre, and I stay upstairs, leaning on the railing as we see how we're going to pull this off. Dimitri is there too and so is some other faces. This brown kitsune and a red and black tiger stripped vixen. They seem familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. The brown fox seems to be sorry about this all, like he's polite or something, I couldn't put my finger on it. Having the same hairstyle as that Tails from Sonic's group. Speaking of him, I see the bright orange furry as a witness too. The blue blur, too, also that Knuckles. How did they get tangle in this. Other than that it looks like the rest of my friends and his are in their rooms, oblivious to what's going on near the brown staircases. The girl vixen looks the opposite, though. She's rubbing her temples, muttering a few words to herself. Ebony's marching down, grinning and greeting Dimitri. Dimitri weakly waves back, a hand over his chin and observing the whole match, much like I am.

"Let go of it," Steel growls through the whole thing. Not many of the workers who try and organize all the races are paying much attention to us. Guess they think its just teenage business or something. Some issue that they really don't want to re-live. Steel is a black enchinda, red arrow like designs at the middle of each dread lock, some bangs on the side of his frame, still going with a small, brown cap with the letters NY on top of his head. Army designed pants with black boots finish it off, like Ebony's pants and shoes. Now I know where Ebony gets the look from, really bad choice to follow.

"Why don't you? I had it first anyway!" the short hedgehog snarls back, his right hand on the neck of the elegant vase while Steel's is on the bottom. He has this gold colored fur that's really nice, resembles the color of the sun... or gold.

"Let go, pipsqueak!" Steel yells, giving the vase another tug, it didn't much help.

I am pretty much bored of the little brawl, but then, no, now it starts to hit me.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?! Huh?! Well, why don't you step on me already and collect your damn prize?!" the outrage in that gold colored hedgehog starts to make me question if I met these people.

Not until he starts waving his free hand, ready to aim at Steel's face that I really did know them.

* * *

***I gotta stop before I give anything away, XDD. How does Adriana know the three? Is their reunion going to push them all into a fun little race in a rain storm? Haha, I want to know XD.

* * *

EXTRAS: [Remake XDD]

"Oh, you'll think of something after this," Eric smirks, lowering his head toward mine, his nose touching mine. Before I can react and slap that smirk off his face I shake my head away. I close my eyes before anything else, trying to make believe this is some type of nightmare or dream, I can't decide. I wish to refuse. Whimpering, I stop, exhausted, opening one of my eyes a bit, seeing he's reaching even lower to kiss me.

I couldn't escape, I'm slowly starting to slip my fingers away from the glasses, his eyes close and grasping harder on the glasses.

I grit my teeth...

_Ka-konk!_

I open my eyes to see a funny look on Eric's face. He's frozen in place, his tongue sticking out with his eyes go smaller into round crystals and looking beyond me. "Ahhehhh....," Eric aches unevenly, smiling creepily. He has this squiggly smile on his face and shifting to the side, landing hard on the patterned floor, knocked out. What just happened?

I look over to see an active Andre, holding his weapon in front of him .... a big, steel.... pan?

He still has the thing in front of him, glaring at Eric's unconscious face, and Eric, looking like those anime things artists use. The ones with the 'X's' on instead of their eyes.

I tilt my head for some explanation, where this all would make sense. Hitting him with a pan isn't going to help later on, I mean now, yeah. But we can't always knock him into a comma.

I sit up, asking and looking up at the angered black hedgehog. "...How...- what are you doing here?!"

"The door... I'll pay for a new one. Dammit, Adri, you're lucky I didn't have a chainsaw." Andre snarls, looking over Eric.

Eric starts moaning in pain, holding his head with his hands. I couldn't see his face well, mainly because his back is in front of us.

"Damn that black hedgehog, he always ruins everything for me," Eric mutters, sliding his fingers in his messed up quills, still aching in pain.

"OH MY FREAKING BOB?! YOU'RE STILL HACKIN' ALIVE?!" Andre yells with acid in his tongue, raising his pan again. Aw... shoes....

_Ka-Konk!_

* * *

**Lol, this was seriously going on through my head when I wrote that part out, XDDD. It didn't really happen in the story but it's nice to see there was another way of stopping Eric XDD, Andre took that littlerely, XDD. Would have been a nice comic, XDD, if only I can have a better drawing experience, XDD, I'll keep that in mind X33.**

**One more thing, I mainly get much help from Death Note! lol, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have come up reasons for anyone not even thinking of Adri working for Eggman yet, making it more realistic I'm thinking, XDD. Yesh, Eric has a little L inside him, XDD.**

**XD ADRI XD**

This was a reallly long chapter... plz review this long chappie, X33, I kept going back and forth to correct most of my usual grammar mistakes to make this the up-most best for readers XDD.


	8. Flashback: Alex meets Adriana

Mfff, just some part to take care of, the FLASHBACK, how the hell does Adri know the three? This part is sort of to fill the blanks, and sorry, I'm aware I don't use sega canon characters often but cry no more, XD, next chapter would be a shoe in to have Sonic and Knuckles participate in a race again! XD

Alex the Dark Vixen, Alphonse the Kitsune, and Devin the Hedgehog all belong to Bloodydagger6, X3

The rest of OC's belong to me... which is just Adriana the Dark Vixen in this one... heh ^^'

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_**With Alex...**_

_Breathing heavier than she had ever before, her legs and heart could only go as much as a ten year old could sprint. The stinging of heavy rain against her new cuts and bruises didn't help much as she runs through the abondened streets of a dark town. _

_'This cannot be real, this isn't!' She thought drastically as she heard her stepfather yell after her, not too loud for the neighbors to come out of their windows and curse him out but just enough for her to hear. Her small fox ears bent lower in shame and fear as her step father's words against her were fading away quickly._

_"You heard that girl!? You better be here tomorrow morning or there would be hell to pay!!"_

_'This is real...'_

_She huffed out and sucked in air as she slowly, without noticing started to saunter around the streets her red fur dimly contrasting with the dark night. Her black tiger stripes helped much to keep her hidden as well, though her bright, clear azuril eyes did not. She wasn't very well taken care of in her defense, her brown shirt and shorts were tattered and were rarely washed. She was barely fed, barely any contact with anyone what so ever, barely loved, and barely alive. But its not like she would like a friend, anyone, these streets are abundant of theives and stockers. _

_Her naked feet seemed to drag her along an ally. 'This will have to do.' She sighed, thinking. It's the only option from getting hurt in any way more. Where was she to go after this? Will her father do anything worse than whipping her poor fur and face away? Will he skin her alive? N-no, she was thinking too much. She slid down the cold and eroded bricks and sat slumpily. Her legs were brought up, letting her head rest on them and her arms shielding her face. She knows she musn't cry, crying would only show weakness. That her father had won, that there is no silver lining of her damned life. Besides, she needed to save herself from dehydration._

_The ally was any other, darkness surrounded the corners and inside, a black or blue garbage block tainted with filth. That was where she sat, only a bit of light was coming from her right, though it wouldn't make anyone detect her otherwise. The wind was picking up, this time the ally would feel wind, her right eye was always covered from her hair. It was soon time for her barbian of a father to slash out most of her hair again. She lifted her face to feel it refresh herself a little. _

_A newspaper from yesterday started to roll around from the streetlights all the way tumbling down to her. The wind pushed the paper more toward her and was slowly passing her feet, she stared at it intently. She had nothing else but to worry of the morning so why not distract herself while she can? The crumpled up newspaper passed slightly her right foot until it stopped all so sudden. While the wind pushed the rain more to the east the newspaper wouldn't tumble and past her. She quickly grew with more interest, reaching slowly to pick up the newspaper. 'Maybe it would be nice to read Garfield again.'_

_Before her hand can reach the newspaper a black boot emerged from the light, picking it up with much emphasis to let the news roll striaght its path. Alex took it the wrong way and stood up quickly, she had her back against the wall, her eyes dialted with fear and anger at the sudden movement. 'If I was 50, I would have died from a heart attack'_

_The figure's crossed leg was partly showing in the street light, the rest was pure black, she blended very well with the night. Too well._

_Red, blood like eyes were opened slowly. Like some rabid cat's, they were bright even for the moonlight or streetlight for them to glow so brightly in the ally. Alex had her heart racing but she didn't hesistate to grab an old stick someone threw out, probably of just a joke to think trees could be garbage. They don't recycle you could bet._

_"Who the hell are you? Sneaking up on me like that? I have nothing on me, go get someone else's wallet," Alex whispered bitterly, raising the small stick like a bat. Ready to swing._

_The figure's eyes widened at her remark. How can anyone speak so rude and offensive to her like that?! She was never spoken that bad from anyone... not until the third or fourth day perhaps. _

_She hauled herself up, against the otherside of the ally and stared at Alex with such concentration. Alex couldn't shake the gaze off, it written murder all over it, the color of those eyes.... they were terrifying._

_Without any sign of footing the stranger darted out of the ally, scared of her life. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, she didn't want anyone beating her up with a skinny yet hard stick and taking the rings she saved or steal up. It was supposed to be her night! She had everything planned. 'Shop at the best shops and debate as hard as an eleven year old could, using much of the old charm I have left. Then probably hitting it off with Andre and I to the candy stores! Darn the bunnies to have been here in such a bad timing!' What would G.U.N have punish her with if they see anything out of the ordinary when she comes back to base with bruises and cuts and 500 rings missing in the locked safe. She wanted a head start, once the morning rays hit she would go right to argue the prices. 'Ugh, probably double the training to have me as an official agent... I can barely focus on the regular training...'_

_"Hold it," Alex chimed, the next corner the fox took she ended up banged on her head. The world seemed to have been spinning before the black and red highlighted vixen collasped on the middle of a streetlight. She had short, black curls spread out on the pavement, she landed face first and Alex saw her wear a new looking black and grey sweater. It seemed big on her and probably cozy, short black leggings and those rocketing black boots that scared the crap out of her. She seemed much better off than she was. The most peculiar thing was a red symbol against her long bangs that are spread out now. The shape of scythe maybe?_

_'She doesn't seem like the poor type at all. Why is she stealing from me, or anyone else? Looks more like a spoiled little brat.'_

_Alex rolled her eyes as she heard whimpers from below and bent down to see the black vixen's face. Her eyes were teary, her whole face was covered in dust and dirt, it wasn't a clean town at all. Her big, round red eyes seemed to dim and have a sudden change of blue. "Owww! Why the flip would you want from me?! You didn't have to hurt me you- Oh, my nose, I think its bleeding.... It's bleeding!" She wailed, tears morphing and running down her face._

_'Yesss, definitely the bratty, spoiled kid type' Alex concluded, her ears flattened and disgusted. _

_Alex stood up, her stick resting on her shoulder. "You better shut up before anyone else heard you, they don't care how old you are, just how much money you can carry."_

_The small vixen's head shot up and stood up even quicker. "You mean **you're** not going to steal **my **money?!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm not that desperate, and I'm **not** that type of person. To steal from a stuck up snob like you, I could do better," Alex huffed, looking away from her confused, puzzled frame._

_".... You hit me with a bat."_

_"And now you're all better, your nose isn't even bleeding." _

_The little girl smiled a small smile, laughing even. "Quite right, I'm not a snob though. You sort of have it all wrong," She scratched the back of her head embarrassed. _

_"Yeah... **I **have it all wrong, right." Alex nonchalantly agreed, turning her back on the girl and walking to some other hiding place. Its clear she didn't want anyone around, she just wanted to get through this night with some quiet. She was beginning to get the guilty idea of taking the girl's money. She was awfully hungry._

_Never the less she still walked away with her head held up high and a stick leaning on her shoulder. The perfect image of a stranger that you will never meet again. _

_All was quiet and cold without the vixen._

_"So where are we going?" _

_"Whatthe-?!"_

_"What the buck you mean?" _

_"What the hell are you doing here?!" Alex asked harshly, having to be still estatic when the little girl, older but shorter to have popped up behind her. She gave her a scare and Alex had half of mind to bop her head and run. _

_"I'm Adriana, Adriana Angela Dark Vixen, but Adri for short."_

_"What a mouthful. Don't you have a friggin' mansion to get back to or something?" Alex spit out, walking a bit faster. She didn't want anyone coming back home with her in the morning, her father will punish her double the times for bringing home some random kid. It wasn't even her fault. Adriana seemed to have an open mind to having as much friends as she can have. It would keep her spirit up high and away from the dark and evil clouds that lurk to bring in a new recruit. The ones that give up hope can never see light again. She vowed not to let her past get in the way of the future. She could, with hope, be a better person, and actually go some place, like rule a kingdom that is rightfully hers. To shed some light on the people that have already given up everything. She wanted someone to talk to, it was getting sort of eerie again._

_"You should really stop cursing..."_

_"Ah, and what's it to you? Saying 'flip' and 'buck', I rather take my chances in karma than to shrink down to use those crap of words." Alex muttered, a bit shocked to have someone believe that bad words.... were actually bad. Impossible so it seemed, especially in a place like here. "Where exactly are you fro-"_

_"What's your name?" Adriana interrupted just in time, she seemed eager and hopped to the next side of Alex, her rings making a high note altogether._

_"Alex," She sneered walking home just in time, the sun has rose a bit, still having to replace the cold air._

_Adriana motioned her arms to emphasize._

_Ali rolled her eyes. "Alex the Dark Vixen."_

_"Has a nice ring..."_

_"Uh, yea, now if you excuse me I have to get to my father."_

_"Oh... I thought..." Adriana trailed off, shifting her eyes and looked a bit bummed out._

_Alex's stomach finally gave a groan and growled loudly. She slumped her shoulders in shame as Adriana giggled and soon gave a loud laugh at her stomach's cries. "Thought what?"Alex mumbled, her head down in embarrassment._

_"Wellll, I was supposed to meet a friend by the Cafe, why don't you join us?" Adriana asks kindly, rocking her boots back and forth. She had a thought that she was hungry, she didn't seem at all like she was well fed. Adriana thought she could have at least try and befriend this isolated vixen. _

_"I-I don't know, I mean..." Alex was stumped, if she goes in her house she would have to endure some hits and than eat probably an apple or a glass a milk for breakfast, that's it. On the other paw, this overly-sensative girl asked her to come with to a cafe where the food is real! Waffles, pancakes, sausages, bacon, a way to dine! Alex shut her thoughts up, her stomach made another loud growl._

_Adriana picked out her bag full of rings, rocking it side to side to make a small jingle to have Alex look up. "Come on, my treat. All you can eat! It sure looks like you need it!" Adriana grinned, teasing the one vixen she's most afraid of._

_Alex gave up._

_She smiled a bit and yelled with much enthusiasm, "Oh, what the hell! Let's go!"_

_"... You mean heck." Adriana coughed._

_"Right... What the heck..."_

_The two walked along the busy cars now, the sun hits off a nice morning day for the ones that actually work to keep a living and also the ones to steal as a living. The vixens tried their best to seem tough, though they're only preteens and also tried their best to keep from getting run over by a car or shot...._

_Oh! like that one!_

* * *

Why the hell do I add that last part? X3, enlighted some mood perhaps...


	9. I'll Smoke You A Challenge

Gwaahhh chapter 8! enjoy!

* * *

"What's all that ruckus outside?" Knuckles growls, getting up from the couch. He was having a quiet nap until loud shouts of threats came to Team Sonic's apartment. He smooths out his red quills, looking down to see Tails and Sonic on the floor, putting down their controllers.

"I don't know, Knux, we should check it out, right, Tails?" Sonic asks frantically, grinning.

"Okay, it'll give me a break from kicking your ass at racing!" Tails grins, fixing his collars of his green plaid shirt.

"Whatever!" Sonic huffs, waving him off and following Knuckles. Tails walks with victory tasting so sweet.

The first people Sonic sees is the back of that dark looking vixen, her whole figure rocking in the rail, looking like she can fall forward. One hedgehog he faintly remembers that he beaten in the first race was there too. It's pretty hard, since he doesn't even know his first name. Then there's that crazy looking hedgehog, with streaks of baby blue staring back at him. A light gray, green streaked hedgehog tries to get his attention. He looks at Sonic, too, his face seeing like a mask. He didn't look like he has hatred or admiration toward Sonic, he's just...there.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails walk up, listening to what is going on.

Automatically, Tails catches on. That Steel guy they had won against seems to be picking up a fight with this new guy. His quills seem all over the place, an X shape right in the middle of his forehead. Tails sighs, they're fighting for a stupid, shiny' vase. Also two unknown foxes seem to watching very close by the actual fight. Steel swings at Devin, his fist so close to his face, barely dodging it. How stupid can they get?

Knuckles still holds a grudge against this 'Steel', his rage stops at the sudden roar of the girl vixen's voice.

"Ho, Alexandra! How the hell are you?" Adriana's booming voice yells in a greeting.

_Eh?_

Even Eric, who knows much of her friends, went through a loop to see her in a happy mood. It's not like her at all.

Alex turns her head up, her face still not smiling or laughing. She doesn't recognize her at all.

Alphonse had it on the tip of his tongue, he just couldn't. Devin recovers from a hit and struggles to keep a grip with Steel. Adriana walks down the stairs, still grinning. She stops near Steel and Devin, annoyance hitting her again.

Even though she's much smaller than the two, she has her arms on her waste, fear rising in Steel. "Steel... release." Adriana demands, her small figure might not strike a threat but the ones who do know her have more obedience than any dog can have. She usually does rule with fear.

"..Yes, ma'am..." Steel sighs, slumping his shoulders. He didn't even try and argue with his master. It's always the small ones you need to look out for in life. There are bullies, but someone has got to be controlling them. You can't be a jerk and be smart at it.

Devin snatches it the second it was released from Steel's hand, grinning in victory. "Looks like your mom is here, heh!"

Adriana ignores him, comments like these usually has her stop and growl, but she more things in her mind.

"You haven't a clue?" Adriana sighs, laughing at herself and how much she has changed. She doesn't blame her at all, she blames herself. Her good will and conscience has left the building years ago.

Devin walks back to Al and Alex, seeming perplexed also. The rain till pours down outside, the building warm and some contestants are joined around the staircase at the side of the lobby.

Alex shakes her head, she's been in some predicaments, many actually. She tries to forget the past.

"Enough of this! That runt still owes me that vase!" Steel yells, barging in the group."I had it first, I even ran to it first before he did! That is totally mine to steal!"

"Oh, shut up," Adriana sighs, her arm elegantly pushing his head down to the ground. Even at the ground the echidna still whines,"I want it, I want it, I want it!"

Devin still continues holding it with pride, shaking it in front of Steel's face. He couldn't reach out and take it since Adri's foot was on his back. "Well that didn't go as planned." Adriana says coldly, her smiles didn't do much, neither did her surprising kindness. "Come on, Steel."

Alex and her friend didn't seem comfortable anymore, especially seeing no mercy from the fox to Steel. "Your boot is hurting my spleen," Steel tries to say.

Eric's heart flutters at her bitterness, Sonic hearing him sigh lovingly. He's obviously on something...

Sonic has enough of this fight, with his smiling self he rushes toward the stairs and jumps on the rails to glide down there. The group's silence ends with them turning to see Sonic walk toward them. "If there's still problems, why don't you just have a race? We are at a place with unlimited use of the tracks. I could be the referee if you want," Sonic grins, it's been a while since he actually watched a race than be in one. "It doesn't necessarily have to be just another race, maybe we can shake things up a bit."

"Fine! Whatever! I know I'm going to win!" Steel agrees immediately, Devin seems unsure, he just got it. Even more unsure if they were allowed, they aren't in the competition.

"Come on, Steel, you aren't really racing for a vase," Adriana complains, letting him up and dust himself off.

"Well why not, that blue hedgehog is right! And you're coming in as one of my team members!"

"What?" Andre yells behind them, Dimitri, Tails, Knuckles, and Eric follow. "Come on, buddy, aren't you going to let me in your team too? And what about Dimitri?" Andre smiles weakly, shoving off Adriana. She huffs and shoves him back.

Dimitri watches this in silence, flinching once. He's not used to being dumped.

"No! Last time I was with you guys I lost, I'm picking some new team mates for this match!" Steel argues, his eyes searching each ones face,"And you! Eric, you're in."

"What! 4 eyes? You picked 4 eyes over me! Douchebag!" Andre yells, Adriana smacks him upside the head. "Ow! That hurts, toots!"

Steel nods to himself, seeming he made the right choices. He looks over at Eric for some agreement.

Eric's opaque glasses doesn't seem to let Steel his true emotion but he put his hands in his pockets, shrugging. Smiling, though. Still smiling at Andre's shrieks.

"You listen here, _toots, _calm down and act like gentleman for once in your life," Adriana huffs, having him in a headlock. Andre did go silent, this is pretty much the only time he can get close to her. Even if it did hurt. A lot.

"So we have one team ready, how about the others? Will you back down?" Sonic grins at Alphonse, Alex, and Devin.

"We.. uh.." Alphonse trails, not knowing what to do. He looks over at Alex for reassurance or something she would want to do. She shrugs, she mutters,"It's just a stupid vase."

She notices the black hedgehog with the white streaks gaze at her, smiling with a hint of almost mischievous. Andre's head slowly rises from Adriana's head lock.

Alphonse automatically goes in front of her, but he didn't have to worry, Alex is already disgusted by him.

"... Bring it! I'll smash you all down!" Devin yells, not caring what Al or Ali has to say about this.

"W-wait! But it's... raining, I'll get wet," Adriana says dully, squeezing Andre's head, almost suffocating him. "Can't you get someone else to race with Steel. Preferably someone who likes rain."

Alex shifts her bright, clear eyes at her, narrowing almost. "..No."

"Hm?" Adriana rises her eye brows, turning back toward her. Adriana thought Alex would say anything to her other than 'I don't remember'.

Alex clenches her hands, stepping forward.

"If I'm going to race... I might as well not race with a bunch of little boys, too easy. I need some real competition," She almost grins, her brows furrowing.

Adriana drops Andre down, shifting her weight on one side. "Hm, why would I want to get out, race, and get wet? Also for a girl who doesn't even know me? I'm not really getting anything in return," Adriana sighs, shrugging, pouting almost.

"I know you don't give up when someone calls you a _coward_," Alex retorts, a dirty smile placing on her muzzle. Alphonse chuckles a bit, if she wants to verse her he would allow.

Adriana flinches, irked. "Fine! Whatever! I'll smoke you!"

Alex crosses her arms, rocking back on her sneakers, content. "Nice one, Ali," Alphonse grins at her, his silver-bright eyes gazing at her.

"It's settled then. Take your time though, I don't think the rain will ever stop," Sonic laughs.

He explained the usual, about an hour to get their gear together. There were rentals and a small shop to buy some outfits and of course food right next to it. Courtesy of Ace's personal coffee shop and gear shop. Tails promised to take Alex, Alphonse, and Devin there soon.

Eric had to drag Adriana away, Steel following. "No one calls me a coward! ... Ever!" Adriana yells. Eric had to throw her over his shoulder, carrying her like she was a heavy bag.

"And you really want to race with that crazy chic?" Devin asks Alex, following Tails to the other side of the building for boards. Alphonse watches over them, curious also.

"Why not? She seems like a nice person."

The four walk along a short distance to Ace's Gear shop (which is in the same building) but not before glancing at a black hedgehog and an echidna.

"This looks like the place, Nick!" the black hedgehog grins wide, flipping his wet hair to the right. Long, black, thin quills naturally go diagonally to the right, his eyes almost lost. Lost but do blend it with the color, a never ending ebony. His older friend, an echidna with quills that reach near his shoulders took a ponder around the building. He takes his hat off his head and watches the water pour out. He puts it back on his dry(ish) head.

"Yep, buddy. Though I don't know how Donn and Adri got mixed up into this."

Sean waves him off,"Eh, you know them, it's not like they're going to live normal lives."

"Yeah! Especially with us!" Sean laughs, shaking off the a bit more, enough to take off the excess water, but not enough to have his quills poof up. Which is good.

* * *

Cue the Beatles music!~

**Alex the Dark Vixen, Alphonse the Dark Kitsune, and Devin the Hedgehog belong to bloodydagger6**

**Sean Lenin and Nick Comet belong to Beatlboy62**

**Sonic and co belong to Sega**

The rest of the knuckleheads are mine

x3 hoped you enjoyed it and review

you know I wuv you XDD


	10. Alex's Team VS Adriana's Team

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CHARAS, SEGA DOES**

**Sean Lenin and Nick Comett belong to Beatleboy62**

**Alex the Dark Vixen, Alphonse the Kitsune, and Devin the Hedgehog belong to Bloodydagger6**

**Eric Falk, Adriana the Dark Vixen, Ebony Fixem, Ace Rivitz belong to me :333**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eric carries her off to their room, throwing her on the couch. The room looks just as it was left, clean and almost like no one was here in the first place. Chocolate stains on the floor of the kitchen and table though.

She doesn't move, taking up the couch with her small figure, resting on it horizontally. She blows and flowing hair goes to the sides of her face. Eric couldn't help but redden at her almost tired looking face. She's mad, yes, but trying to calm down has him feel proud and aroused.

He gestures to his back,"You're pretty heavy now a days."

"SON OF A GUN, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She fumes, sitting up straight, her fangs very visible.

Eric covers his mouth instantly,"EEP! I didn't mean that! It just came out!"

Adriana walks up to him, veins popping and with a swift punch at him she feels more relaxed. "Where's my board," she grumbles, walking right past him and into her room.

"Ow, ow... ow," Eric whines, flinching every time he touches the bump on his head. _How can she reach that high? She's pint size!  
_

After a while of contemplating to himself he still sits on the rug, trying to sort out things. What is it that Steel and Devin love so much about that vase? To even have a race for it? Maybe he should participate, probably only give half of his normal effort, maybe a forth if it's not so official. _I don't really feel like racing...more like sleeping... some other things too... anything but racing._

The dark gray hedgehog sighs, his head going to one side, and slowly closing his eyes. He wants at least some minutes of sleep before this whole midnight race comes.

With Adriana, boxes crash, clothes thrown on the floor, her bed flipped over! Endless it feels, to find her board and still no luck. Ebony was at his own room but rushes at the commotion, asking,"What you doing?".

His tongue sticks out, his own scooter at his side. He even has a special scarf and goggles to match his scooter, a mustard color of yellow with dark red stripes. His goggles keep his quills from reaching his eyes and simply made him look charming. Like the first day of school, he's attire is ready, just time to show if he's good enough.

He looks at her back, seeing her shoulders rise up, her back slumping, her hands clenched. "Get. Me. Eric."

"Nu-uh, you got to say please," Ebony says dumbly, his nose high with manners now.

"Please." She growls, barely auditable.

"...Okay!" He grins, his eyebrows raise in satisfaction.

* * *

"Here, we have a variety of boards that can be used. I built almost everything myself!" Ace claims, stretching her arms out at the inside of her shop, rows and rows of boards, skates, scooters anything that has wheels she built. Tails goes by her side, amazed as like the rest of them. "This is awesome, Ace!" Tails exclaims, awing at almost gear he sees. Ace gives him a salute. "Did my best."

The shop looks small at the front desk but Ace had opened a secret door that kept all the merchandise. White, smooth floors, white walls, the room seems endless and so did the aisles of gear. Even Alex couldn't keep her excitement bottled in for long, she races toward the boards, turning to see the scooters and even seeing the skates.

"Now, these are _rentals_, right, Devin?" Alphonse asks, narrowing his eyes to make it clear that he and him know what is and what not is.

"Yes.. just rentals, can I go now?" Devin whines, tugging at his collar since Alphonse has his grip on it.

"Fine."

He let go and off went Devin, with over a thousand to choose from which will he choose? Which he will he think are just plain boring and which to keep in mind for another time, sneaking in the aisles of beautiful, prototype gears.

* * *

"Storm?" Sonic says.

"Check, raining at almost four inches now and not stopping for anything," Knuckles grins, saluting.

"Racers?"

"Still have 40 minutes left."

"Mud?"

"Gooey as ever!"

"Fantastic."

The track was simple, a round route, almost like dirt biker or motor crossing tracks. Everything and anything is covered in dirt, but now mud. This small stadium is the only to have this much dirt, walls of gray circling the outside of the oval shaped route. The blue hedgehog tips his umbrella at one side, drenching his friend in water in one gesture by accident.

"This is definitely going to be a close one. Losers would most certainly be eating the dirt." Sonic concludes, Knuckles sneezing out water.

* * *

"Put some clothes on, you two, I'm here!" Sean yells, posing as he burst through the door. "Hm?" He hums, the living room totally empty,"This is the place right?". Sean second guesses himself.

"You dumbass!" He hears a feminine voice screech.

"Uh-yup, that's her, alright." Sean assures himself, walking nonchalantly to the argues in a room.

"How could you? OF. ALL... THINGS!" Adriana yells with each breath, throwing one new item, aiming at Eric's face. He ducks or slides at the side for every throw. "TO. THINK. YOU. WERE... SMART!"

"Whoa, what's going on here..? WTF!" Sean exclaims, ducking himself, hearing the shatter of a vase the hotel gave them.

Ebony has been hiding behind the fort-like bed all this time, his hands protecting his head. "Please, have them stop."

It's at times like this does that make Ebony frantic and nervous but not enjoying it. The arguments of his two best and only role models to be at their throats like this. Comparing to a mother and father figures battling it out.

"I didn't know the board meant so much to you, I'm sorry! I-I thought I can make it more efficient as skates." Eric pleads, explaining his big mistake. The young hedgehog had taken the whole board, transforming into skates with the same parts, recycling the best and dumping (most of it) the bad parts. He thought that the first board he ever made for wasn't enough for her, that his vixen deserves better. "I thought I'll be doing a favor if I made it as best as it can be!"

"Wrong answer, Falk! I don't know how to skate! We only have 20 more minutes and Alex is expecting me to be best!" Adriana argues back, almost torn apart. She feels more betrayal that he would take her board like that, that it was so easy for him to find her hidden board so easily. What else can he find?

"We have two openings," Sean whispers at Ebony, hiding behind the fort like bed, a map of the two and the door. "Make that 3, we can throw the bed as a distraction."

"Yuss!" Ebony grins, nodding his head viciously. "Leave it to me."

"What are you doing?" Adriana raises a brow, leaning on the side of the bed, taking their sheet and crayons.

"Noo! Plans have been taking by the enemy! MAYDAY, S.O.S!" Ebony spits, falling over.

"We're not the enemy, Ebb," Eric tries to say as nicely as possible, he hates it when Ebony is in the middle of these things. "No one is against anyone."

"Really, cause you two blew a lot of steam at each other, and I still don't know what happened." Sean replies, getting up. He didn't like them fighting either. "All we wanted was a simple visit and you two can't even give me that."

"Where's Nick then? You did say 'we'" Adriana asks, seeing a bit more pleasant when talking to her best friend and band mate.

"Oh, at Daniela's. He wanted to meet her bro and sis."

Adriana gives a loud laugh, amused. She leans more forward, holding her insides picking up something. "Haha! Let's see if he survives that!"

"Heh," Eric chuckles, nervous if she forgot already and Sean laughs happily along, knowing that's true. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"Haha!- OFCOURSEIAM!" Adriana rages, slamming the book she found and bashes it at him. "Idiot."

"Ouch. That's love right there, alright." Sean comments, seeing another bump rise on Eric's head.

* * *

"Ahem, _we're_ all here, but you're still missing two people, Steel," Devin obnoxiously concludes, holding his new, and sleek gold board.

Steel sticks out his tongue,"Shut up, they'll be here soon."

"They got to. If not in about 5 minutes, you'll lose everything," Sonic smiles with his eyes closed in the thought.

"I thought you were on my side, hedgehog!"

Alex sighs, if they're not here, getting wet was worth nothing. The rain still drizzles slow but with plenty of drops to go around.

"Look! There they are!" Tails says, bringing their attention toward the entrance. "He's right!" Ace assures, sitting next to him in the wet stands, both sharing one purple umbrella.

The three walk over, Adriana holding each of their shoulders for balance. The skates hover yes, so that the mud won't cause any trouble but just like wheels, it's going to be hard to ride if you've never tried before.

"Is he new?" Devin asks, referring to Sean with his smile and greeting face.

"You know, I'm not really into riding but I'll step in for you if you want," Sean offers, setting her behind the start line.

"Sweet, but no, I can do it myself."

"That's what I'm hoping."

Eric was silent through all the small conversations, the rain never hitting his eyes, looking over at her frustration with the red and black checkerboard patterns. His glasses are an advantage, but looking over the animals, it seems like everyone has goggles and jackets. They dropped off Ebony already, he, free styling over the track by himself before they start, flipping his scooter in the air sometimes, usually crashing right next to him. Eric made that scooter especially durable and as fail proof as possible.

So Sean goes to the stands, having a spot next to Tails and Ace and Adriana had him take Ebony off.

Alex narrows her eyes at the two, something's up and she knows the way Adriana stands, her arms expanding every now and than that it's probably her first time on skates. Disappointed, with a sigh she wants this over with already.

"Alright! We'll tackle you guys to the ground, you'll be eating the dirt for sure! Suck it!" Devin sings with triumph, grinning. Alphonse shakes his head in disgrace. Alex's dark red board at her side feels heavy. "Can we start yet?"

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Steel rages, determined to put Devin back in his place, 2nd place as a matter of fact.

Adriana's hover skates slide forward, almost falling backwards into the mud. This is why Sonic didn't start right away, he didn't feel so sure if she is even ready. None the less, he has to continue.

As Eric catches her fall, Sonic runs to the sides, picking up a flag. "We'll start in 3!"

Adriana slaps his hand away from her, catching her balance at last second. Her blood like eyes locking and almost melt away his icy, blue eyes. "Don't touch me, Falk."

"...Right," He responds, looking forward and away from her. _Now I **have** to race 110 percent.. Good bye for something that would be easy for me slack off. If we don't win, she'll eat me._

"2!"

"Waffles!" Ebony laughs, sitting next Sean, Ace, and Tails.

"1!"

"Pancakes!"

"GO!"

"Rawr!"

* * *

**D: Ebony! **

**Next up will be the more calmer things B) Nick's visit, Jenn's invitation with Amy's Team, but certainly not all that calm XDD**

**Who will win?**

**Who would have to give up their vase and eat dirt? **

**Will Eric ever have the brains to realize that Adriana isn't the best catch for him?**

**Will Adriana stop being so cold hearted?  
**

**Who knows?**

**Review Please~ Makes me know this story is not all bad, though I think it is sometimes XDD  
**


	11. Race And Later Have Some Tea

A lot of things going on now -w- just hope it's not confusing, try to enjoy plzz x3

Sean Lenin and Nick Comett owned by **beatleboy62**

Alex the Dark Vixen, Alphonse the Dark Kitsune, and Devin the Hedgehog owned by **BloodyDagger6**

Sonic cannon characters owned by **Sega**

The rest are **my nimrods ^^**

* * *

The riders speed right at the instant Sonic yelled go and waves of mud rained on Sonic and Knuckles.

"Oh, come on, man!"

"Is this what we get for helping you guys?"

And so the race begins with only 3 rounds of the simple but, long distance, mud track. Alphonse had faster reflexes having him being first and leading them all. He doesn't care much for the race, only that it meant little or nothing to win for just a vase in the end. In second was Devin and chasing him was Steel, his teeth grinding to try and pass him. Eric is really nervous to be fourth as the two girls are right on his heels. He thinks his own anxiety is the major reason he's going faster. That and these girls can both slam him without breaking a nail.

The girls don't really fight as much, really seeing as who is faster in speed since they're both supposedly Flight typed. They're a good match.

Eric argues with himself, his head filled with different thoughts and plans. Should he let Adri pass him? I mean, he doesn't mind if he's in last place, as long as she's not mad at him for ranking a higher place than her or losing because of him. Or does he go after Alex? She did make it clear she wanted to race her off on her own, he should stay out of _that_. Slow down deliberately or stay at Steel's heels? So many possibilities... and only one life. _Eeek!_

The six racers went though the first few meters of mud, occasionally mud splashes in waves from their vehicles and stains their attire but not one complained, not one stopped in surprise. Soon a Flying ramp is seen, the ramp directing the first of three hoops in the air. The rain pours on, getting a bit more difficult to see, but trusty ol' Ace advised them goggles, but for Team Alchemy. Only Steel is the one with no goggles for his eyes, and it slipped his mind he would need anything but a board and some anger to fuel him in the race.

"Goooo- wait, who are we cheering for again?" Ace asks Tails, confused. Tails only shrugs.

"Come on Eric! Don't let those girlies fool ya!" Sean yells as Ebony jumping up and down to get recognized.

"Go Team Alchemy!" Ebony screeches, spinning invisible poms-poms around his hands.

Sean gawks at him, almost loosing patience with this numbskull hedgehog. "Ebony, don't you want _your_ team mates to win?"

"Why would I?" Ebony responds with a twitch and stuck out his tongue,"They're losing!"

Sean leaves it on that note, sitting down, his irritation being poked at by Ebony. Ebony laughs loudly, ecstatic, "Go Team Alchemy! Heehee!"

Eric's nose soon passes Steel but Steel wouldn't have it, he lunges for him. Eric cries in anger,"We're in the same team, dumbass! Put you're glove down!"

Does everyone want to slam him down?

Devin sticks his tongue out at both of them, grinning, accelerating with a boost and closing in on Alphonse. Steel and Eric exchange looks before they themselves boost and accelerate to try and catch up while still carefully using their air gauge. Eric glances at the flying ramp they pass in seconds, following the almost long path, raising his eyebrows. _If two vixens get in the flying ramp they'll cut in between at least Devin and Steel.  
_

Adriana looks down constantly as Alex glides on through her board, Checkmate, living up to it's name with colors of gray and black with red in the outer rims. Adriana really wishes she wore something other than her normal attire, imaging all the humility if something were to go wrong and her skirt not helping at all. She shakes her head, she doesn't care. That's the least of her problems.

Alex's reddish dark hair flows rapidly at the increased speed and wind and she accelerates straight to the dirty ramp with a faded arrow symbol. Not once did her hair become a bother but at times she fixed her clips to keep her right bangs with tiger pattered locks in the end from being ever **uncovered**. She goes in hoop one with no hassle, flying with her tails as swiftly and gracefully as possible. She gains a 30 ring capsule from the last hoop, having her go to level 2 and allowing use of her dark powers.

As predicted from Eric, she hops right out in front of Steel and almost showing a smirk at the surprised and then agitated look of Steel. "Ooo, girly, you are so dead!"

Adriana didn't go on the ramp and Eric didn't go on the rails, he didn't notice until he saw the end of it near the flying type's, where it begins. Eric looks a bit irritated at it, in a pout._ Pretty close together, don't you think?_

She didn't even glance at it.

Instead, she made a sharp turn, splitting her air gauge in half and ranking in dead place (sixth). She wasn't far but she isn't in anyway close to being where Eric is, him being fifth.

Adriana only curses under her breath, her eyes looking down constantly at her feet, seeing if they can magically be faster and leaner ones. She summarizes -in her thoughts- the skates with a few mere words while she sees the Power-Type tunnel. She takes another turn to catch with the non-power types, yelling in her mind with bitterness:

**_PIECE. OF. SHI-_**

* * *

"Hello, you three!" Jennifer greets warmly, letting the three smiling animals inside her apartment. She sits them down, smiling away with fur as red as a ripe cherry. She sits them down on the red couches, all circling around a table filled with mugs of hot chocolate. She carries a large blue apron around herself, offering treats and pastries of all sorts of creamy colors towards them.

One took a pink cupcake.

Another had some cake topped with vanilla cream.

The other politely said no.

Zaid sits down on the large sofa chair, at the side of the table, looking around at the three new faces. He never did like meeting new people. He let himself slide deeply in the sofa, maybe he can take a nap...

Jenn sits on his armchair, first removing his hand very hard and tightly. Zaid winces and gets the message, now twiddling his thumbs, looking down, uncomfortable. Jenn smiles widely like nothing happened.

Jenn points at each of her guests, elegantly going from each with the memory of names. "Amy, Cream, and White!"

Amy snorts, almost choking on her cupcake, but also having frosting on her small nose. "It's Silver, not heh, White."

Jenn covers her mouth lightly, seeing Silver's face go in a bit of glare, trying to compose himself as for her not to worry about it. "I'm so sorry, heh, I thought it went with your colors and all."

Easy to remember names, you know?

"Quite alright," Silver responds, over all not angry but more on trying to be friendly now. The ol' Silver way.

"I shouldn't talk, I don't even know your names, sorry."

Jenn waves him off. "We never did tell, no worries! My name is Jennifer, just call me Jenn!"

Zaid's arm leans on the chair, his cheek resting on his hand, completely uninterested. Jennifer elbows him, but since she's more elevated hits him on the head. "Ouch, Jenn!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"I'm Zaid, nice to meet you all," he nods, frowning. Amy and Cream greet him back with nice remarks while Silver also nods, narrowing his eyes at him. _Can you at least pretend you're having a jolly time like I am?_

JayJay is seen walking out of his room, a blue blanket in hand with a cookie. "JayJay!" Jenn calls.

Amy's and Cream's eyes brighten at the look of JayJay, the red headed hedgehog with spikes that seem like they're on fire. JayJay meets their gazes, smiling as sweetly as his older sister. "Amy, Cream! And Silver!"

"JayJay! Aw, come here and sit with us," Amy cheers, patting the seat between Cream and her. Amy really likes JayJay, he was really shy and polite when he asked them to come over.

"Sorry," he responds, a hand covering his nose, his voice sounding now nasal,"I'm sick, don't want you guys to catch any."

He didn't want the medication Jenn used to keep her cold down, he never liked any kind of meds.

"Aw, okay, feel better." Amy wishes, seeing him cough away.

"So," Silver begins, everyone turning their heads toward him. "It's the middle of the night and of all times you invite us now? Any particular reason?"

Jenn sweatdrops, smiling nervously now,"Right.. sorry about the time. I couldn't risk telling you three any later, if anything else happens."

Silver raises his eyebrows, surprised they did have a reason. He thought it was just to make friends or maybe even allies, bend the rules for each other but looking at them now... They don't seem to be the type at all, too happy, at least the red hedgehogs, but not that blue, serious one.

Jenn sadly smiles at them now, almost embarrassed to say. "This might sound like a bunch of baloney, hearing it from the- I suppose, 'enemies'" Jennifer starts, gesturing at the emphasis of 'enemies'. She never quite thought of any of Sonic and friends as bad people or even opponents. Just equals. "But I want to apologize for any, and I know there's going to be a lot, of the way my friends might act. You already seen Andre and Steel, Dimitri can be rude too," Jenn shivers and looks a Amy,"I know they didn't apologize, but on their behalves I would like to. The majority of the time, I'm the one giving away apologies, heh."

"Which you shouldn't do at all," Zaid slyly puts out, crossing his arms and not looking at anything in particular, just a wall. "The ones who are at fault can only be accepted when they know what they did wrong and _they _ask for forgiveness. Not the angels."

Amy had put the memory away of the encounter with those jerks, but Silver did not. And he agreed with what Zaid had said. _They should apologize.. they deserve consequences._

Amy laughs, shrugging,"Don't worry about, Jenn. I totally forgot about it anyway, and I accept! There's nothing I have against anyone and thank you for remembering. Very kind of you."

Zaid growls lowly, _she shouldn't have apologized in the first place._

"Yes, well, you see, the family of friends we have don't enforce very much of manners," Jenn waves off again, embarrassed.

"Then the leader should," Cream peeps, brushing along her long brown hair, grinned. "It's only logical, if **_he_** does then the rest will follow."

Zaid and Jenn exchange looks and an image of their 'leader' (mainly by default, everyone was pretty scared to raise their hand for a nomination) in their minds.

This catty, short, annoyed vixen in their minds, comparing her to the Blue Blur in a split second and the following second they laugh hysterically. And I mean **_hysterically._**

Zaid actually laughed for the first time since the meeting, laughing to a point it hurts. "You can't really change our Dictator's mind," Zaid yells, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe if you can talk to him, I'm sure," Cream responds, sweatdropping at their odd actions. "Sonic may have a word too, if you would like help."

"No, miss," Zaid grins, a hand on Jenn's arm so she doesn't fall on him cause of her laughing. "She's the reason we're out of order."

Amy's nose scrunches, her shoulders wound up. "She?"

* * *

"He's here, guys," Donn says through the living room, her brother and sister lying down on the couch. "Get up, you two, look like you haven't been watching cartoons for over four hours."

"But we were," Violet innocently answers, her flower-almost looking bangs going off to one side now.

The grayer, taller echinda then snorts,"Why haven't we met him yet?"

Crusher is is his name, being the oldest of the the two, the sole protector of them. Daniela's head shakes disapprovingly at the mess her brother had on the floor, take out meals of any place he can remember at the tip of his head. Which is a _lot_.

Donn's hair shakes with her, her sharp, ragged quills of her tied up quills going side to side. "Why else? Don't want you guys creeping him out."

Crusher snorts again,"Are you telling me your boyfriend is normal?"

"He's not my boyfriend, nimrod! Just my band mate... and I wouldn't say he's _that_ normal, but who is? Nick is cool, just don't want him to think I came from a family of creepers."

Violet fixes her dark purple quills, looking up at her sister with worried eyes. "I'm not a creeper!"

"I know you won't screw up, Violet," Donn reassures, picking up the cartons of Chinese boxes and bags of fast food restaurants. She bangs the empty french fry box at her brother's face. "It's _him_ I'm worried about."

"Ow-ouch!" Crusher yells at his sis, still grinning. "No worries, big bro is ready to make this guy feel right at home, I won't creep him out one bit!"

The door knocks with a sort of tune a drummer has a habit of putting out, it's in his nature. Crusher rushes up,"Thinks he can get my sissy that easily!"

The mood of her brother is uncanny, and quite annoying. He says one thing he meant and did the other.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Steel grows more and more nervous, more and more frustrated.

It's the 2nd to last lap, once they pass the finish line, one more is up. Lucks been turning around for their team but being a bit selfish at his part.

He's in 5th and the rain pouring doesn't help. Devin passed Alphonse and Devin was passed by Alex and others leaving him at 4th with Al being 6th. _I wanted to win, **me. **Now Adri and Eric are in the way. Not to mention that Devin kid in 4th place. _

Adriana smiles, finally trapping her now. Sure, Alex's in first place and the flying ramp is up close again. No biggie, cause she has the ever disposable Eric! Adriana slows down for Eric to catch up and as soon as Eric sees her devious grin he knew he's going to have to pay.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asks loud to hear because of the speed they're heading at.

Adriana doesn't explain but only acts and commands. Alex senses something, narrowing her eyes as she remembers the two in back of them. Steel punches out the last of the trucks from the tunnel, exiting and making a quick sharp turn to the last straight road before passing the finish line. One more lap to go! He can actually see the three! No! Four! Devin overused his gauge and replenishes himself in a nearby air station. Steel grins a toothy grin.. well one tooth had been punched out before -but that's not the point.

"Just grind, idiot!" Adri barks at him, shoving him to the beginning on of the rails for Speeds. Eric grits his teeth, jumping on before he falls on the mud. He also grits for what she has for store.

Alex notices that the gray hedgehog rails through his own advantage but she sees hers is up ahead. Just that the hedgehog is in the way now.. and she can't stop because of the speed she's going at and he's going off a bit unbalanced...

Alex's eyes go wide. Wait, what? Move out of the way! Dammit, you nerd, get out of the way!

Alex impacts with Eric, having them both hit the ground.

Adriana has to thank the way this cruddy track has been built.

Eric just wanted his clothes to stay clean. And he can't even have that.

"Grr! Get _**off**_ me, four-eyes! Get off!"

"S-sorry, really I am- wait,what? Don't call me that!"

* * *

**:O oh no. But there's still time! They can still make it!**

**Review plz~ **

**I really want this story to be over :C need to write faster, haha. **

**XD ADRI XD**


	12. 3 AM

You know, this big night has been going on for like chapters XD hoping I can finish this night and let them all fall asleep XD

Nick Comett owned by **beatleboy62**

Sonic cannon characters owned by **Sega**

The rest are **my nimrods ^^**

* * *

"Nick! Hey, man!" Daniela grins widely, giving him a quick hug. "How have you been? Sean got any saner?"

"Sadly no," Nick laughs, walking in their apartment, his cap tips off to Violet as a greeting.

"Welcome Nick," Violet giggles. Nick doesn't forget Crusher, especially when the gray echinda has been staring him down with crossed arms. Nick looks a moment down at the blue carpet, and then at Donn. Her eyes already gave him an apologetic look on the behalf of her brother.

"Nice to see you again, er, Crusher," Nick smiles nervously, shaking his hand. The two echindas tried their best not to yelp at each other's strength in trying to break each others' hand.

"Not bad."

"I can see why they call you Crusher."

"Nah, man, that's my real name," Crusher laughs loudly.

Nick's quills of ebony start to drip more water, his coat still wet from the rain, and even his boots led small muddy tracks. He has his hands in his coat, trying to start some conversation, trying not to pay attention to their staring eyes.

"Um, I was kind of thinking of a 4 hour interview, but it's pretty late," Crusher says with a small crack of laughter. He sure isn't kidding. Nick wants to compliment their 'awesome apartment'. The room is lightly lit, the peach walls looking a bit white and it made them all think elegant. But with some of the Chinese food boxes on a table he couldn't really say anything else. Except they had a great taste of food.

"Yeah, it's like 4 am and Adriana and Eric are still at it," Nick agrees, commenting that they're not the only ones awake.

"And what does that mean?" Donn asks, narrowing one eye. "Thought she wasn't into that stuff."

"What? Oh, no," Nick quickly responds, watching Crusher snicker and Violet's puzzle look. "I mean they're racing with some outsiders. And that Steel guy. Sean's been sending me texts every now and then, updating me with how the race is going. Even Sonic and that Knuckles guy is there."

Crusher and Violet yawn, Crusher looking down at his baby sister. "Well, that sounds all dandy but maybe you could tell us the highlights in the morning," Crusher grins as he leaves and Violet follows, but to her own room.

"Adri usually pulls through in the end of these things," Violet adds before leaving, grudging along.

Daniela stares at him again, crossing her arms, her purple sweater showing her bare shoulders. "You think it's anything bad?"

"Not really, it's around something stupid, so..." Nick reassures, but still shrugs.

Daniela made a promise to herself. She met Adriana a long time ago, and they have been through the worst and through the best. Whenever Adriana is down and can't get up, either from a fight or an emotional kind of state, Donn has no hesitation to kick her back up. Literally, she will kick her back up. Through the experiences she noticed while saving her best friend she learned something: **Stop whatever that hell-bent vixen is trying to do**. And that's just her promise.

But Donn let this one go, she's too tired to stop that hell-bent idiot.

"You know, I kind thought you were going to come sooner, like midnight at least," She begins, dropping herself on the couch, smiling at the television. The television was off and shows a reflection of her surroundings.

She sees through the t.v that Nick comes and joins her, sitting right beside her. "Me too, but I'm glad you did wait for me. I was kind of worried I would have to sleep next to your door," Nick laughs lightly, looking right at her.

She only chuckles.

Their relationship is a little unknown. Donn likes Nick, but she never really flat out told him. But you could notice with the way she goes soft when she sees him, the smile she has that just comes easy and her laugh even easier to have her do.

"So.." He coughs, wondering what to do at 4 am in the morning.

She thinks it was a nice time to tell him... but looking at him and his state of obliviousness, it's best not to.

"Well, you can crash on the couch. I'm out," Donn yawns and immediately gets up to walk to her room. "Oh! But first I'm getting you Crusher's clothes. You're soaking wet, get off the couch!"

"Right, sorry," Nick apologizes with a grin.

* * *

Jennifer stares at Amy.

Just plain stares at her, in silence. Zaid feels kind of awkward when Jenn didn't smile in a course of ten seconds. She smiles in her sleep!

"Well, who is your leader?" Amy asks again, not feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I would, but I don't want to scare you," Jenn only responds, looking away for the first time. "She's a bit... out there."

"How so?" Silver asks, actually interested. _Does she like to set stuff on fire? Crazy as in talks in her own language crazy? Cuts weird symbols on her arms or wrists? _

"If you want to know more, you're just going to have to talk to her," Zaid sighs, looking bored again. "Besides it's like 3:30 in the morning, isn't anyone sleepy?"

"I am!" JayJay yells from the other room. "Cept you!" Zaid says, getting grumpy.

Jenn only thanks the Lord for having the next race on a Monday and it's Sunday morning. "Just to put it in short, you know that petite black vixen?"

Amy nods, remembering the streaks of dark red on her tails and hair. The bright blood eyes she gazed toward Sonic, like her next victim. She's been putting of an edgy sort of feeling whenever Amy's around her."She's the leader?"

"Yes. Lately, she's been acting really, like, really weird, weirder than she usually acts," Jenn continues, one leg over the other. "It was her decision to come over here and meet you lovely people!"

"For the money, am I right?" Amy asks slowly, her eye lids droop, not in tiredness but because it was all too obvious. Adriana is up to something.

"She always circled around spending more time with our whole family of fri-"

"Yeah, pretty much," Zaid sneers, looking over at Amy with a straight face.

"You think it's anything evil she's doing? We can bust her. It would be my honor to find out," Amy asks more to Zaid, smiling she might find out more of this fox before even the great Sonic does. Silver gazes at Amy, seeing how she hunches over like it's all a secret, smiling with a determined kind of feeling. Whatever she's thinking of, Silver is in. Cream seems uneasy, now hoping this fox girl isn't in her nightmares.

"I would say it's too early to know... but thinking of her odd behavior, yes."

"Zaid! How could you say that! I cannot believe you!" Jenn yells at him, smacking the back of his head. "Adriana changed! She has! She's not into that stuff anymore, she-she changed!"

Zaid looks over at her, ready to blow up in her face. Ready to tell her that her sweet, petite friend is always going to be this little senile bitch. Ready to say and possibly repeat that people like her- Dark Types- aren't capable of being good.

He looks away, his face burning as he sees her almost into tears.

"I think we should wrap this up," He instead says, getting up. Zaid shakes Silver's hand, a bit taller than him. "That girl is sharp. If she wants anything done she might want Eric's help."

"And Eric is?" Silver questions, tilting his head.

"The gray hedgehog in Adriana's team. She acts like it's not there, but she's a lot closer to him than anyone in our teams."

"So some secret boyfriend or something?"

"She won't admit that either," Zaid responds with a small snicker. Senile _and_ can't handle her feelings. Whoo.

Jenn tries to hold it all in, waiting so they go and she can hit Zaid more. No, she doesn't know what she's going to do.

"It was nice meeting the both of you," She smiles sadly. Cream happily hugs her good bye. "It was nice to meet you, maybe I should speak with your leader about setting an example."

Jenn laughs lightly,"Please do."

Amy shakes her hand, feeling she has now a purpose in this whole trip other than racing. She smiles, her eye brows were not raised, more furrowed down like in anger. The expression of determination than anything else. "It was really great to meet you, Jenn. And don't worry, I'll put a stop to whatever she's doing. Try to keep this low key, okay," Amy smiles.

"S-she changed," Jenn only responds, letting her arm fall back on her side. Amy can't help but feel guilty because if she finds anything that points to Adriana's plans then little Jenn and her heart will be shattered. But what's better, to lie or tell the truth? Honestly, Amy will lie if she could to Jenn. If only she didn't know it will make her feel even worse.

Team Rose leaves, and Jenn's lips quiver as she shuts the door.

"Before you start yelling at me, which is really out of character, by the way," Zaid raises his voice, more in anxiety than anger. "I had to tell them! Didn't you want me to speak in the conversation?"

"Yes! But light talk! The atmosphere was so dark and so back stabbing, do you know how this makes Adriana seem like?"

"Evil, bitchy, kind of wants to rule the world with a slight wanting for Eric," Zaid shrugs, Jenn just gawks,"What? I had time to think."

"Y-You need to be quiet! She has changed, she's been so much better! Not once did I see her gamble anymore or steal money! She' s good!"

Zaid only sighs, shaking his head and looking down at the floor,"Honey, you're only telling yourself what you want to hear. People like her... Darks, they don't change when it comes to their alignment of good and evil. More over, I think the least she can be is neutral."

Jenn looks hopeful in his eyes, his fire like eyes with her oceanic blue eyes, just searching for a weak spot, something that shows doubt. But she can't find it. Jenn's hands square on his muzzle, forcing him to look closer in her eyes. He only reddens but stares with a straight face.

"Maybe you're still mad at her for gambling away your car.."

Zaid shakes his head, taking one of her hands and holds it tight,"I forgave her a long time ago..."

* * *

**Anddd cut! -sniffle- Just moving this story along, nothing else.**

** Review please ^^ **

**I would like to know if my writing style changed for the better... and MY GRAMMAR/SPELLING still kind of sucks XD**

**_What we learned:_**

**Amy is officially going to be on Adriana's tail.. or tails XD**

**Zaid really goes by animals' types than their own personality to tell their behavior. Ex. Water people are more calm, like him. Darks are always evil. Fire girls are always the ones to blow up first.**

**Silver might just be Eric's new friend CCx**

**Owo Zaid thinks Adri really wants the world lol  
**


	13. Losing Never Felt So

Chapter 13 xDD My lucky number!

**Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails belong to SEGA, NOT ME.**

**Sean Lenin belongs to Beatleboy62**

**Alex the Dark Vixen, Alphonse the Kitsune, and Devin the Hedgehog belong to Bloodydagger6**

**Adriana Dark, Eric Falk, Ebony Fixem, and Ace Rivitz belong to meh XD**

* * *

_Yes, yes, yes! _

Adriana passes the clash of Eric and Alex with ease. She might not be the fastest but surely she has some things up her sleeves.

Alex shoves and pushes, desperately trying to disentangle from this, this idiot!

Eric sighs in his mind, knowing full well this is what he was supposed to do in this race. He -to his own bad luck- is on top of the deadly red and black tiger striped fox. Unlucky he knows because of the way she growled at him. He knows this isn't going to end well for him.

Alphonse feels a pang of anger and jealousy as he halts professionally with his board in front of the two.

"Again, sorry! Just, um, the mud.. kind slippery, heh," Eric small talks, 'slipping' each time she tries to push him away. And for once, Eric actually reddens. The looks of her face, angry, teeth clenched tight, swearing at him, reminds him of Adriana. And so he reddens even deeper, continuing to 'slip'.

"Are you that stupid? Or is it your mom's fault for dropping you?" She barks at him.

"Get off her, dumb ass!" Alphonse yells, trying to intertwine. He had his hands on Eric's shoulders, ready to turn him around and hit him.

"No! Alphonse, just go! Go after Adri!" Alex demands, her back and hair covered in mud.

The rain continues on, drops looking like tears as they fall to the sides of Ali's cheeks.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Just go! I'll follow you!"

Alphonse speed boosts with a tremendous wind impacting the two on the muddy track. A few seconds later they see Steel and Devin riding it, automatically making them 3rd and 4th now.

"I had enough of this," Alex mutters. Instead of shoving him away, she tries a different approach.

She kicks him off. First her right leg pushes him back, further than her arms would have done, and her left kicks him off to the side.

Eric never saw that coming like a car had hit him. He falls to her side, holding his abdomen. "What the hell is wrong with you- honestly?" Alex snarls before riding away.

Eric knows she left, but he can't help but shrug and ask himself the same question. Is it that easy to follow that black fox's orders? Even when he knows he's going to wind up hurt in the end.

XxXxX

"Looks like we got a winner coming soon, Knuckles!"

"Oh, I don't know Sonic, I just hope it isn't a close one because I didn't bring a camera."

"You don't even own a camera."

Sonic peers over to see the black vixen but a brown furred kitsune right behind her. He grins,"It just might be."

XxXxX

Sean and all his encouragement yells,"Come on, Adri! Next take out is on me if win!"

Sean senses eyes on him and he just answers,"What? Some words of encouragment."

"I don't know, she's a bit slow and that brown one is catching up fast," Ace points, looking at Tails for his thoughts.

Tails looks unsure, dry as her under her umbrella. "I learned to watch and see then predict the unpredictable at this point. They both have a good shot."

"Adri going to fall on face," Ebony snorts, scaring the two foxes as he tries to get in the middle, more so to get dry.

XxXxX

The finish line is only 20 yards away. And that's enough for Alphonse.

He's already at level 3, the max of his air gauge is up. Now, Adriana is only level 2 and already at the red, but does not care. She's going to win.

_**Win**_.

Al's speed boosts one last time, their eyes meet and Adri's mouth opens slightly.

Everything slows down.

Serious and determined Alphonse claps his hands together. Adriana's eyes turn into slits as she sees the glow in his hands and the way it goes forward.

What was once only mud has of mind of it's own. It builds up quickly, forming into a shape of a brick wall.

And it's just as hard.

Adriana doesn't have a choice and she hits the brakes, throwing her skates at the mud-brick-wall, jumping off to the side.

She watches as Alphonse passes the finish line, his hands seem like they're steaming off. His smile looks more sinister like as he blows away the steam, grinning at her.

"Too easy," He only says as she glares at him.

Sonic beams,"Well, that just rounds about everything! Team Alchemy wins!"

"Gah!" Adri shouts as Steel and Devin sweep by, the wind picking up her jean skirt on the front. "Watch where you're going! Idiots!"

"Who won, who won!" Steel quickly asks Sonic and Knuckles. Yes, he is pretty angry he wasn't the one in 1st place but he wants his _team mates _to at least win.

"Okay, let's take this step by step. You see that black fox girl, yes? She just about the finish line? Right,right, yes?" Sonic explains flatly. "And now this brown fox-"

"Name's Alphonse!"

"Yes, Alphonse is past it. Who do you think?"

Adriana adds,"Use all your brain power on this one, Steel. I want you to really think."

"Hah! Sucker, we won!" Devin cheers, shoving him.

Steel just huffs,"I wanted to figure it out."

XxXx

"You didn't win!" Sean hollers as Adriana goes up the stairs to meet him.

"I'm well aware... dammit"

Sean views her appearance. Her hair is wet and sticking together- same with her clothes, her muzzle is red from frustration or the cold, and filthy socks that leave every bit of a track.

Adriana doesn't look like she could take on his teasing and would rather punch him to stop instead of finding quick remarks. Her head is low, ashamed and defeated. Sean smiles at her when she gazes at him.

"Come on, Adriana. You have to be used to losing as much as winning. You're bound to lose every now and then," Sean laughs lightly, his arm over her shoulders as the two walk down the steps. The arena is built like a stadium and with stadiums comes long walks down the steps.

"Not me. I hate losing, it's the worst of all things that I feel"

She watches their feet, careful with footing of the small distanced steps. The _clunk clink clunk_ of their footsteps.

"I thought my death would be the worst feeling in the world," Sean mopes.

_I can't afford to lose, Sean... I risk everything when I do and end up with nothing if I don't win.  
_

She contemplates the response her mind thought of for a few minor seconds, deciding to either tell him what's on her mind or lie. Her red eyes move to the side, lightly scoffing,"You're right, that would be. Your death would be mourned by thousands of girls all over the world"

Sean cracks up, deciding she's feeling better than before. Adriana chuckles along, cracking a small smile at him.

"Not to sound like a dad or anything, but you really do need to learn the concept of 'losing'-"

Adriana trips him, running on ahead. She reddened from anger but snickers as he gets up from the small fall. He too smiles, knowing he'll get her back in time.

"I get it! Don't you dare lecture me, Sean Lenin!" she roars, but then, this time, truly starts to... laugh.

* * *

"Alright," Adriana breaths out heavily, letting all the muddy animals in the clean apartment."It's 4AM in the morning and I just want to know what do you want?"

Alex and Eric enter last, Eric hesitantly coming in first or should he let her in to be polite? He steps back. Things seem awkward between them, ruining a future friendship with their first hour of each other and already he's on top of her.

Alex shoves off his face and enters without even looking back.

"Like I said before-rooms. The deal is we get rooms for the night or two," Alphonse says with a business like tone, admiring their spacious living room, noticing a hallway, assuming it to be their rooms.

And straight ahead has to be the kitchen.

"Oh, where am I sleeping?" Sean says from the small crowd.

"Oh, this is just dandy. Wonderful, beautiful.." Adriana murmurs, her muddy socks staying on the rug near the door.

"Let's just do this, since they won, they take our rooms," Eric advises with a small tone, all in all, they listened.

Adriana just tilts her head forward, frowning. "And where are we sleeping? As in Sean, Ebony, me and you?"

He hesitates at the sound of 'me and you'.

"Just on the couch, you know, at least two people there. And um... we could probably ask someone from the other rooms for their couches if no one wants to sleep on the floor," Eric responds.

"At 4 in the morning?"

"Some are early beings," He answers just as harshly.

"I sleep on floor!" Ebony barks, smiling widely.

"But for sure _we're_ taking _your_ rooms, right?" Alex interrupts, red fur hands on her waist, her ginger hair more brown from the mud. She despertely wants things done and settled so she can hit the showers.

"...Yes, as agreed. Rooms on the right," Adriana answers, stepping aside for the winners. Devin and Alphonse rush over, calling each room and relieved each has their own bathroom.

"No hard feelings?" Alex continues to ask to Adriana, one hand out. They knew from a long time ago and Alex remembers now, remembers exactly when once their screwed up lives met in one point of time.

"Hell yes there is... but I'm willing to forget it," Adriana says with a smart-aleck tone.

Thought it's best to forgive then forget.

Alex shakes hands with her anyways, and smiles slyly at her,"Don't you mean heck?"

* * *

"I hate you, I hate this, I hate the world, I hate my life ever meeting yours, I hate, I hate, I hate"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep"

Adriana cringes, reddening with anger and embarrassment,"I hate you..."

"I got that, about the thousandth time," Eric remarks. "And quit hogging the blanket, I'm freezing here"

Adriana flinches, closing her eyes and shaking her head against her pillow with much frustration. "This is sinful, uncomfortable... far degrading!"

"Giving me some blanket?"

"No! Sharing a couch with a Psychic!" Adriana whispers harshly. She was astounded the couch can be spread open as a bed but died when she had to share it with Eric. For once she feels fear and almost guilty. She rushes nervously, "For years our Types have been fighting against each other, hating the way each other walks and talks. Psychics hate Darks. Darks hate Psychics. And here we are, two opposites sharing somewhere to sleep. Do you know how much trouble we're going to be in if anyone tells our fathers? If anyone knows about this!"

"Um, no"

"Gah, it's just another time to try and kiss me or get in my pants isn't?" She growls, still shaking, her teeth clench.

"Um, no"

"FFFFF"

After an extra hour taking turns to shower, all are sound asleep- being 4 in the morning. Sean visited Jenn's home, welcomed to sleep on the couch as long as he wants. Ebony found comfort on the floor of the living room. Team Alchemy's clothes are in the laundry, taking clothes from their original room keeper.

Adriana closes her eyes, trying so desperately to fall asleep and forget her slight ache for him.

But like all nights, it's hard.

"Adri?" Her ear flicks at the sound of the soft tone he uses. She has her back facing him, every bit focusing if he comes any closer than a foot.

"Hm?" She sighs, making it sound like she's close to unconsciousness so she doesn't have to speak in long explanations.

"Do you hate me for losing today?"

Adriana gawks silently, staying quiet. Why would he?

"..No" She mutters, enough for him to hear. "That was my fault, not yours. I hate you for other things"

"Like what?"

_For caring when I don't want you to. For giving a shit when no one else would when we were little. Since then, you had me in a curse.  
_

"Forget about it" she says, more audible.

_A curse I'm trying so very hard to break and get over.  
_

"No" he responds, louder, against her ear. Adri senses his breathing against her neck now, his arms wrapping around her. She feels caved in. "Tell me. I don't want you hating me anymore"

_To win and forget the feeling inside I have for you._

"Eric.." She mumbles, looking down as he holds her tight, she's still under the covers as he is over. "Let's not"

"Not what..?" He asks slowly, his hand under her chin, moving her muzzle towards his.

She closes her eyes, aspiring she might get away with this if she doesn't think.

Rough lips meet quivering parted ones.

And...

"N-no" She breathes, turning her head and breaking away from him. She hides her face under the covers and curls inside it, trying very hard to to be angry with him. Adriana tries to hate him for breaking a barrier between friends for something more, especially when she's a Dark and he's a Psychic because in the end- no one has a happy ending. She has to start shutting down Eric. She has to completely and forcefully throw him out of her mind.

_But I keep losing..._

* * *

**End xO ohnoes!  
**

**Review please Cx  
**


	14. Amy's Famous Pie : Sorry, Eric, so close

[9 AM][Adriana/Eric/Ebony's suite- Living Room][One Last Day Before Next Race]_  
_

_Knock! Knock!_

"Eric... go get the door"

"Aw, come on.."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Ericccc..!"

"If I get it, you'll just take up all the space .."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"FFFF-Fine! Be an asshole!" Adriana huffs, throwing off the covers on his face. She scrambles to find her red sweater. The weather to her has been bi-polar. "It's freaking nine in the afternoon! Who knocks at nine in the afternoon?"

Er, what?

"Morning, you mean... I think your head isn't screwed on right.." Eric yawns, flipping over so he's on his stomach, shutting his eyes again. Adri smacks the back of his head just before she walks to the door.

She swipes the brown door wildly.

"What the hell?" Adri barks, her hair over her eyes and a red muzzle. She isn't very much of a morning person, really, a cranky old bat when she's awakened.

"Oh.. sorry. I thought you would be awake" the voice apologizes with an angelic voice, a fresh made pie at her hands.

Adriana's bright red eyes gander at the pie and then to the carrier, a peach muzzled, pink quilled hedgehog.

Adriana's posture straightens, flipping away her strands of black hair. "Just who are you?"

_Having food to bring is a cheap shot_, Adri echoes in her head,_ now I **have** to listen._

Amy's judging and curious expression at her careless appearance wipes away from her face. She nods her head, beaming,"I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet you!"

Adri stares back, indifferent at the smile she's receiving. The words **girly, obsessive, **and **annoying** comes to mind. Amy wears her favorite white shirt with a design of a red heart in the middle with rows of smaller pink hearts in the background, bootcut denim jeans, and red boots. _She's way too girly... Even more than when I was a kid_, Adri judges in her head, still but a straight line as her lips.

"So.." Adriana begins, the dark circles under eyes give her a more sinister look. She intends to use this to her advantage,"You're from the Sonic Team?"

Amy notices no ounce of friendliness exists in that vixen's voice. Her voice sounds scratchy. It's already getting harder to believe this vixen knows the meaning of good just by the excessive use of black on her shorts and tank top. The only red is her sweater and the red streaks on her hair.

"Mhm,"Amy hums, nodding. She was staring at her too much, the narrowing of her eyes probably made her look like she was judging Adri. What happened to being discrete and a silent enemy, Amy?

Amy notices also, she's not very tall. But short people could be evil ones too. Usually the big monsters took orders from small geniuses... evil geniuses-

"What? Is there something on my face?" Adri spats when Amy was staring again.

Amy blinks once. "Oh, no! Um.. just noticed how well you do your eyes, heh"

"It's not eyeliner. I just woke up" Adri responds rudely, her blood red eyes leering into Amy's big green eyes.

Amy cringes, thinking frantically: _This isn't going as planned! I should have knocked a bit later. Dang it!_

Adri leans on the door frame, her foot behind the other, watching Amy start to look nervous.

"So.. you knocked for a reason, right?" Adri yawns, her half lidded eyes starting to creep Amy out.

Aren't they ever going to widen? Or at least be surprised? Even when she was in a rage at opening the door her eyes were still half opened. Adriana's drowsy, shrugs and hints, "That pie seems to fit the reason.."

"Hm, yes" Amy nods again, trying to hold a grip. She has to get close to her, the one she least expects will be Amy! She'll be a hero herself. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't see ourselves as enemies at all. Even if we are racing against each other. We can be friends. So what ever you need, anything you want to talk about, or anything- don't hesitate to ask Amy Rose!"

Adriana takes in her words and crosses her arms, her mouth slightly open.

Tired as hell.

"Right..." Adri sniffs.

Amy sweat-drops as Adri gazes with her hypnotic stare.

She shifts her eyes down, takes the pie, and shuts the door.

Amy's eye twitches, the very acts of shutting the door closed right in front of her face has her boiling mad. She agrees, she looks the type to be rude as hell, but she thought she would be a bit more classy.

It will be no problem if Amy took out her hammer and smashed her way in, forcing that witch to be her friend and confess what she's up to.

But Amy knows it won't work out so well. She huffs once more, sticking out her tongue and turns on her heels. _You're driving my patience thin!_

Adriana walks casually to the kitchen, hiding the pie behind some cans of vegetables for later and jumps on the couch bed.

"Ack!" Eric cries, Adriana landing on his back.

"And you said _I _would take up space.." Adri murmurs, her eyes starting to close, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"And _you_ say to back off" Eric chuckles, her top half resting on his bare back, her legs on the side of him. Almost the stance they would have when Adri got angry with him for a reason she thought was justified. Except she doesn't have him in a choke hold like she did. He would still redden.

"About that.." Adri mutters, breathing through her mouth, Eric's ears pick up on that. He reddens immediately, her hot breath tickling the inside of his ears. Is she starting to get romantic? Her hands rest on both his shoulders, gripping them, almost pleasantly massaging him.

He chews his lip and his ear twitched once.

Now? In the day? Sure there's a bed, but still... there's also four other people in this apartment that have good ears.

None the less, he does not remind her.

"Y-yes?"

She sniffs again, smelling his quills, Eric's muzzle going to a deeper shade of red. "I think..."

Eric hears her hesitate, the moment hitting him hard.

This is it.

They're going for it.

They're gonna have-

"I'm sick" Adri coughs lightly, shattering every thought and detail he has imagined.

_**Down the toilet this all goes...**_

"Get off me!" Eric hollers, rising up and to the side, so she falls off slowly. _She went too far this time! Toying with me, _Eric rants, jumping off the bed.

"Whoa. Never thought you would say that to _me_," Adri comments. She sets herself dead on the middle of the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Y-you lead me on!" Eric growls, picking up his shirt.

"I lead you where?" Adri questions, thinking her ears must be shot also. She opens one eye, looking over him at the kitchen. She didn't lead him anywhere..she thinks. Don't look behind those cans!

"Forget it. I thought you were being romantic for once"

"I think I missed something.."

"FFFF"

A disaster. A let down. A punishment. That's what Eric thinks this morning is.

Seriously and utterly depressing. He needs a smoke but he knows it'll just have her smell him and he'll probably think she wants him again.

And progress another round of missed signals.

"I'll say it again," Adriana chimes in his thoughts, sounding impatient and nasal like. "I'm freakin' sick"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Eric snaps back, picking up a kettle and filling it up with water.

"Whoa, aren't we cranky?" Adri teases with an indifferent voice. "Don't we want some coffee? … And maybe some tea for me?"

Eric whacks his head against the wall. Purposely and five times at the most. _Why does she __**-BANG-**__ have to have __**-BANG**__- such an alluring voice? -__**BANG**__- Or is it just me? __**-BANG**__- Am I attracted to sick and cynical girls?__** -BANG-**_

"I thought you were nice" Adri yawns,"When I'm sick, you'll be here for me"

Eric's ear twitches once more. The kitchen has no door, so he can see her from the couch."And why would I have to?"

Adriana's lips curl on one side, her fang digging into her bottom lip. "Because you care when I don't"

Maybe to push him away, she should just give him what he wants. In a twisted way, it might work..

_or really screw his mind. _

And besides! He's all she's got left in the end. Might as well use him until he starts to slip from her grasp like all the other common sensed citizens. At least see how far she can push him before he starts to shove back and away.

"Can I have some tea or what?"

_**BANG**_

* * *

"So.. what happened?" Silver questions when Amy comes back to their room.

She plops down on the red couch, puffing,"Terrible!"

"Hm? How so?" Silver urgently asks, turning off the television and his attention turns to Amy.

Cream has been up and making breakfast in kitchen.

Amy crosses her arms, her long hair whipping as she starts shaking her head, pissed. "T-this is going to be harder than I thought. The girl is some barbaric witch! Her hair was all messed up, and her make up was whack... she she was still asleep and and-"

"Calm down, Amy," Silver mouths, settling his hands on her shoulders. "Aside from her appearance, did she say anything or reveal anything to you?"

"Nothing! She was a tired old bat! So cranky and slow!"

"Hmm" Silver hums. This time they didn't do so well to look friendly. Were they too friendly? Maybe this girl was harder to get with a simple pie offering and a smile. This certainly has him think she is up to something, her personality and first impression to Amy makes him sure.

"And what's worse? She just took my pie and shut the door on me! What a tramp!"

"Er, Amy" Silver chuckles, sweatdropping. Seeing her all fired up about one vixen, or -tramp- has him think he won't have a good time trying to get her to be_ his _friend. Not that he wants to anyway, but one of the options.

"Right, sorry, Silver.. I'm calm now, okay?" Amy sighs, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Another crack with her could get her to like you, I bet"

"Right.. sure"

"I mean who wouldn't?" Silver grins. Amy returns a wider smile.

"Hm, maybe. She has to return the plate sometime around"

Cream walks in the living room, her white apron smudged with different colors of batter and other. "Breakfast time, you two!"

* * *

**Idon'teven-**


	15. The New Hero er, Heroine

**Hello all! Updating after a year, ohwow. My characters have also developed as did I ;v; well hopefully. If they seem a bit out of character it's because I tweaked them and this is how they're going to be for now on.**

**One of the shortest chapters haha c:  
**

**okay. This is all cannon (for once, haa) **

* * *

[12:00PM]  
First, a few pounds against the door is heard. Loud and almost scary. The door's hinges might have shuddered and something crackled. Maybe wood? The pounding still did not let up. It sounds even more demanding and ... blood seeking.

Sonic stands there dumbfounded with a spoon and yogurt in hand. One small sweat trickles down, forming from Sonic's eyebrow.

"Sonic! I have urgent news!"

He falls in surprise and then groans, very annoyed. He opens the door and she rushes in his hotel room.

"Amy! You gave me such a heart attack!"

"Well, I didn't want you not to answer if I didn't sound loud enough"

"Oi.."

Tails and Knuckles went out for lunch. Sonic _was_ by himself. He needs to be alone, if not, for a little while because he rarely is, and this is another failed attempt.

The two hedgehogs sit on the couch. While Sonic opens his yogurt casually, he asks,"So what's up, Ames?"

Amy claps her hands and leans forward, about to explode. She whispers excitedly,"I've been paying very close attention to our opposing team. And I feel that Adriana is up to something! Something pretty badl"

Sonic blinks and asks,"Well.. how do you know?"

"Sonic, my gut is telling me she is"

"Ever see her do anything 'evil'?"

Sonic uses the term lightly, along his hero years, he learns not everything is so black and white. He finds the terms 'evil' and 'hero' too repetitive and kind of annoying now a days. He is getting more mature. Slightly.

"She shut the door right at my face, for one thing!" Amy huffs, crossing her arms. Sonic only stares at her with tired eyes, and a long patience.

"Ames, I'm sure it was an accident"

"Do you hear yourself? She slammed it!"

"Oh Ames"

Sonic pinches the middle of his eyebrows, but smiles,"No one is evil here, okay? This is all for fun? And well, for the kids. This whole Grand Prix is for entertainment. Nothing else. Adriana knows it and I know it. There's nothing going on even Eggman doesn't seem two headed this time. He can't be_ that_ monstrous and scheme something that's meant for kids"

"I don't know, Sonic. He fooled us once"

"And I responded quickly, okay?"

Amy gazes down and chews on her lip. He did... She snaps her head back up. "But! This time he has more hands. Adriana sure seems the type"

"Amy!" Sonic lightly shakes her shoulders, and grins,"There is nothing wrong here, okay? Just enjoy yourself! She's like us! It's not in our nature"

Sonic took this all light heartedly. Another girl Amy might be threatened by. Another that she feels is better looking or more liked by Sonic, perhaps. Just another one of those Amy moments.

Nothing big.

Amy starts to see this is hopeless. No matter what she tries to tell him, he doesn't believe it. Even with all the truths she has in herself, her gut and what her instincts are telling her, it's still not enough.

_Am I not enough?_

Sonic isn't going to help, and he certainly doesn't believe a word she says. She agrees there isn't much to go by, no evidence, no one really taking her side. But she knows something is up.

Her gut is telling her.

Sonic starts to get worried when she hasn't responded. He finishes his yogurt when Amy breaks a smile and giggles,"Guess you're right! Sorry for almost breaking your door"

"It's alright"

The two share a smile and momentarily a laugh.

"I'll go now, see you later, Sonic"

"Bye, Ames"

Amy giggles and leaves, shutting the door quietly.

And stomps away.

_Well that didn't go as planned! Not at all! But why would he anyway? Sonic thinks I'm still a little girl.. Well not anymore! I'll take matters into my own hands! I'll show him! Better yet, I'll beat him to it! I'll be the hero for once- the heroine! _


	16. Eric The Nurse

**Hello all! Updating after a year, ohwow. My characters have also developed as did I ;v; well hopefully. If they seem a bit out of character it's because I tweaked them and this is how they're going to be for now on (talking everyone). I'm also changing the rating to M, nothing big, just the use of language and a bit sexual theme, but nothing like a lemon. Just better be safe than sorry**

**and I have a potty mouth. **

**I might as well recap so you won't have to skim the awful chapters. Okay. Most of my characters I drew and are at my deviantart account c: so you can see them there too. **

**Eggman is in cahoots with my character Adriana, remember? black vixen yeahyeah.  
**

**THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF MINE YOU NEED TO KNOW IS ADRIANA/ THE REST ARE JUST FOR THE RACE PURPOSES AND NOTHING BIG. ERIC MIGHT BE A LEADING CHARACTER ALSO. BUT THAT'S IT SO I'M NOT SPAMMING YOU GUYS TOO MUCH WITH THE NEW CHARACTERS I HOPE .u. just for the race and who to go up against.  
**

**She drags the same amount of players as Sonic Team has. Both in this really big stadium, supposed to the event of the year, like the Olympics and all. The first race went and Sonic Team (Sonic, Knuckles, Tails) won that one against Andre, Dimitri, and Steel. Another, not an official race, has happened, with characters belonging to my gal Alex (Alex, Alphonse, and Devin) vuv. Adriana, Eric, and Steel raced along them and lost. Sonic was there so.. yes. I was stalling and added some fluffandblah. Amy is going to be on Adri's case and will try to catch her because no one really sees that this whole competition is Eggman's plan from the start. _Because they're dumbasses. _**

**Okay we're here. **

**I'm going to add more scenes with cannon characters because I because this is all original characters, but it won't be too bad, I promise!~  
**

**Alex, Alphonse, and Devin (c) AlexTDV**

**Sean and Nick (c) Beatleboy62**

**Adriana and Eric and Jenn (c) me .u. enjoy!**

* * *

[Eric's View; Hotel Room; 2:00PM]

I can't handle this at all. Here I have Adriana sick in bed, so is Ebony; Alex, Alphonse, and Devin as well. Just of all the luck. I mean, we were taking risks about having the race in the rain. Ebony still wants to sleep on the floor.. I better not step on him. I bring her tea for the third time and see her sleeping again, and look at her for a moment. I lean forward to kiss her forehead but-

Sean and Nick kind of bombard in and I stand upright immediately.

"Mornin' Eric! How's your day?" Nick grins. I didn't lock the door right again.

"Uh, well, okay. How are you?" I stutter, trying to make my muzzle pale again.

"Just dandy! Haha! Sean here, had a spare key and we just popped in to see what's for breakfast"

_So the door was locked right._

"Oh, Adri sick in bed? Hah! Poor little doll" Sean teases, poking her awake.

"I'll sneeze on you" she glares at Sean and goes under the covers.

Sean smells the baked pie Adri received -from someone she didn't tell me- and makes himself right at home. It's not rude, actually. We did invite them and all, and it's common courtesy to share food. With Nick's help, they devoured the pie in minutes.

I like them, I really do. They're great guys. Funny too.

They started to look green and Adri had to move to the end of the couch for the boys to rest up also.

Our hotel room is for the sick.

Adriana looks really nice when she's sick.. I mean, I DON'T WANT HER TO BE SICK ALL THE TIME OR SOMETHING. But she isn't yelling as much or scowling. Her cheeks are redder and all she does is sleep. She has the serenest expression when she's sleeping. Her black hair was everywhere, her eyes were watery and shut, and she sneezed obnoxiously every five minutes.. but she's lovely all the same.

I serve the poor dears tea, coffee, gave them all medicine and wet rags. Some utter thank you's other just take my company as a ghost. I don't mind. I just want them to feel better and as the only good healthy boy, I will have to sprout out eight arms soon. But I need a smoke.

And now.

I need a babysitter for them. I can't just leave them. They're all so helpless. Adri needs me.

"Refill, Falk!" I hear Alex call me from Adri's original bedroom.

"And here too, lad" Nick grins.

"Hit me up too, Falk" Adri lazily says, raising her cup.

Then just a chorus, a startling chorus follows. I almost ran to the phone to call Jenn. She has to help. Not that I'm tired of them and all, but two of them are Alex and Adriana and they're the most frightening if I don't take their orders quick enough.

"Oh? Hello?"

"JennJennJenn"

"Oh, Eric, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Uhm, it turns out, Adri has a cold"

"A cold?"

"Yes.. and Ebony"

"Poor things. Are you taking care of them?"

"Yes.. Um, but I have a quick errand to do.. so if you don't mind at all -"

"Course not! I'll be over there in a sec!"

"Great. Fantastic. Thank you"

I hang up and still feel all shaky. There-there's just so much to think. Not think, worry. So much to stress over, and I've been circling around the rooms for many hours straight.

"What are you looking for, Falk?" Alphonse muttered, sniffling. The brown kitsune sleeps in my room, he's wrapped up in blankets and sheets and I quickly gave him a fresh new rag on his forehead.

I rummage around my dresser, taking out the pack from a box I hid under my pants drawer.

"Oh, nothing. How are you feeling?" I ask nicely. I probably look like a lunatic with how frantic my hands pull and throw things out. I feel my eyes darting from him to the floor and then back.

"I feel a bit better. Thanks for having us stay here"

"No problem! You won, fair and square and we can't just kick you out on a rainy night if we did win"

"Right"

"Now, excuse me. Your tea will be ready soon"

I hide the pack behind me and slide it quickly into my pocket. Just as I leave I hear the door knock. That's my que. I open the door widely and pull Jenn in.

"Hey, Jenn! Thanks again!"

Jenn has her warm smile beam at me and then see's Adriana on the couch. "Oh, the poor baby" She rushes to her and also sees Sean and Nick's sniffling faces. "What! Nick and Sean are sick too?!"

"Uh also some others in our rooms.."

"More?!"

"Just three!"

"Plus Ebony! Who's sleeping on the floor! Is seven, Eric! SEVEN!"

"I'll be quick to come back, I promise! Thank you again!"

"No! I'm willing to help but not alone! You can't-"

"I'll be back! Soon okay? Thank you!"

I rush out and hope she isn't too mad. I can't handle taking care of seven people for too long. I wish I could. But even Adri is a handful, even if she needs me.

* * *

R&R ; u ; and I'll update even sooner! i have chapters up and getting edited so ah, i want to finish this by 2013 ; w ;


	17. Silver and Falk-er

Chapter about Eric and Silver c: those grey hedgehogs

* * *

[Third Person]

Eric walks fast down to the lobby. He sticks out as one of the tallest hedgehogs with silver-like hair almost white.

He wants this quick and easy, but he rather not have anyone know. Somewhere small and unnoticeable. He checks with one of the workers if there is any non smoking areas.

Silver raises his eyebrows beside him and talking to a worker. He immediately recognizes the silvery haired hedgehog. The male's shaky stance has Silver question.

"Uhm, and where is that area- exactly?" Eric asks with as much calmness as he could muster. His voice was gentle and weak. It could yell and argue day and night but it never lost its gentle and weak tone.

"Behind the building. Just keep going around the place. In the back are bushes and what not, it's rarely occupied so you're free to use"

"Ah! Good to hear"

"I get you buddy, we don't want any of the tabloids getting a bad rep on you"

"Why would they?" Eric is nowhere near famous or loved. But he later answers that it's because he's in this whole race. Course this is a children's show, right? No. The race is for all, so why is smoking so bad? Do they not expect it from a hedgehog, maybe? Anyway.

"Here" The worker hands him a newspaper.

"Thank you"

With that, Eric leaves. He passes a few workers and a few he sneaks by that were reporters. He finds the place easy, and nestled behind a bush. In one puff, he drops his shoulders and has his lazy smile again.

Silver keeps close watch on him, still silent and hidden.  
"Ah, now what was it that worker wanted me to see?" Eric asks with the cigarette tight at the end of his mouth. He flips around the pages, pass the fashion section and the reviews of restaurants and shows. He exhales another ring of smoke.  
"Whoa"

His eyes turn to slits and he sees what the worker was saying. It was the screen kiss between Adri and Eric.

He slaps his forehead. It was a bad idea to get bold. Bad bad bad. He didn't even want to kiss her that badly. He shouldn't have forced her. Instead of the news focusing on the kiss and its odd sweetness about it, it focused more on the aftermath.

Eric feels her fist again on his face. The picture is blurry and so he skims the report.

_Never seen an on-screen kiss like this before. Adriana Dark, daughter of the Dark King punches the snot out of Eric Falk. It raises attention on how barbaric the teams Sonic the Hedgehog is up against. Should we be mindful of them? Yes! They might as well be carrying sticks. Adriana Dark is nothing but a brat, a mock to the whole mobian race. Her lack of control may cost them the competition. The race is geared toward children, and having her seen as an arrogant and impulsive fox is not something we want to show our children. Eric Falk is also at blame. The video and common sense is evidence enough to see he .. had done more than a simple kiss with the dark vixen in the past-_

They better be just talking about the tongue thing, Eric reddens, still reading and exhales once more. _I__ mean sure, we do other things, we're old enough- not recently. Not since we came here. And she's been on the edge without it. But still, how would they know? These tabloids alkdjf Ugh. _

Eric has lost all patience but still reads on, wondering what else they added to ruin his image.

_We only show the truest sides of Adriana and Eric. They are not role models at all and they should be kicked out. We are not sure of the other members and their behavior and beliefs are, but certainly not far from these two_

"No no no" Eric groans. He crumbles the paper and hides his face with his hands. "Why would they write something like that?"

Eric stares sadly on the ground. His icy blue eyes dart up when he sees a pair boots approaching him. Almost the same color of his eyes.

Eric swipes the cigarette from his mouth and behind his back. He doesn't dare say a word and almost looks apologetically at Silver.

The boot-wearing hedgehog busies himself with reading the newspaper. He re-reads,"Has done more than a simple kiss, hm?"

Silver shows a teasing smile and Eric makes a groaning sound again. He takes another drag and exhales. "I'm not a sex maniac"

"Never said you were"  
"I'm not a pervert"  
"Who said that?"  
"That stupid newsletter"  
"...I'm Silver"  
"Eric"

"I knew that already, from this lovely picture haha" Silver laughs as he points to the news.  
"I bet you're here to take another picture huh? 'Eric Falk. Smoker!' Course, that would be actual truth and not something made up and simply preposterous. If anything, I don't crave the feeling as much as Adri-"  
"No no. I'm not here to make it any worse"  
"Oh?"

Eric lowers his gaze. He's being rude. He should stop with the rudeness. "I'm sorry," he says gently.  
Silver nods lightly.

The silvery-white hedgehog sits besides the silvery-haired hedgehog, catching a big whiff of smoke. Silver tries to cough as quietly as he can.  
"Want one?" Eric asks, not sure if that is peer pressure or common courtesy. His father always asks when people come over, so he thinks it's rude not to ask at least once.

"Uhm, I don't smoke" Silver feels like a loser almost. Silver is about the same age as Eric, but Eric seems a lot older. He's 17.

"That's good" Eric lazily responds,"You don't have to rely on it at all.."

"You think you can quit?"

"I try. I can go without a month or so. But it's my nerves that need it. I stress out a lot and it's just the only thing that calms me down"

"I noticed"

"I have to deal with Adri a lot of the times" Eric chuckles, but he it sounds hallow.

"Also noticed haha"

"So how are you?" Eric asks, feeling self-centered. He's used to listening than talking as much as he was now.

The two hedgehogs lie on the ground, arms behind head and leg over the other, relaxed and dazed.

"I'm excited" Silver answers with a happy sigh, grinning.

"Oh?"

"About everything. The race, staying with my friends, meeting new people like you, just... A big thing to be excited about!"

"Yeah, I see your point" Eric finished his cigarette a while ago and looks up with Silver at the few clouds there is. "Man, I wish I could enjoy this as much as you"  
"Why not? Your stress keeps you from it?"  
"No.. well yes, I guess. This race is more serious for us. We either win and live or lose and be homeless"  
"Wow, that's terrible"  
"Don't worry about, actually, don't go easy in us. We're not bred for racing, haha, so we'll be trying an awful lot to catch up with you"

Silver senses an almost nice nature about Eric. His priorities seem straight and he is by far the nicest Hedgehog he met. Well, aside Amy. He forgets this is all for her. He has to gain Eric's trust and soon Adri's or just enough to know about her. Zaid did mention how close Eric and Adri are. How insanely close.

Silver judged Eric to be as ruthless and cynical as Adriana, but he's just the opposite. But right! On to Amy's quest.

Eric admires the silence until Silver asks out of the blue. "So what is Adri to you?"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Is she like a sister or something?"  
"Uhm"  
"Is she trouble? What is she to you?"

Eric starts to reach for his pack. He shouldn't- only one a day. "Whoo.." he starts to exhale, laughing lightly and nervously,"W-why do you need to know?"

"Just curious"

_He gets anxious just by her name.._

"Well...I uh.. _Hm!_" Eric tries to answer, and leaves his gaze low. He looks hurt. Just a raw expression of hurt. But he could lie. Lie that she's wonderful in every way, perfect, and innocent. Beautiful outside and in... but he's tired,"She's ... a cold hearted whore"

"Huh?!" Silver doesn't expect Eric at all to say that._ Isn't he madly in love with her? Aren't they insanely close? Isn't he obsessed in a way?_

"She's rotten. She can say she loves me and not mean it at all. She can say she hates me and I know she doesn't. Since we came here she's been ... a lot more darker. She hides it well but I can sense it.. And what she means to me? She's means everything to me. I'll chase her till the ends of the world... but not blindly- I'm her villain"

Eric's smug look disappears a few breaths later. It calms him down considerably when he talks to someone. "I'm sorry I set off there.. I just really need someone to talk to sometimes heh"

"No no, it's okay" Silver nervously chuckles. He got an earful today- enough for today. "Just know you can talk to me. I'll be a friend"

"Awh, that's real nice. Thanks, Silver"  
"Think nothing of it"

The two male hedgehogs relax more for a good while. Then Eric abruptly sits up and runs, remembering Jenn is still with the sick. "I got to go, I'm sorry, bye!"

"Uh.. alright ..."

* * *

**A/N: whooooo ooo ~**

**just have to edit the next and be on updating ~**

**happy halloween !**


End file.
